Sur le bout de la langue
by Sirys
Summary: Après une expérience malheureuse avec la magie noire, Draco Malfoy se retrouve incapable de communiquer avec son entourage, à l'exception d'une personne. Malheureusement pour lui, cette personne n'est autre que son ennemi juré Harry Potter... Slash HD
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et autres éléments se référant au monde de Harry Potter qui sont cités dans cette fic ne sont bien entendu (et malheureusement) pas à moi et je n'ai écrit cette fic que dans des buts ludiques et non-lucratifs. Comme si je pouvais faire autrement de toutes façons... Et comme si je pouvais espérer égaler un jour la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui a tant fait pour égayer le quotidien grisâtre de nos mornes existences (ouskeuh c bô ske jdis moâ) Moralit : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling. Quelqu'un aurait-il une falaise à me prêter ?...  
  
**Synopsis :** A la suite d'une expérience malheureuse avec la magie noire, Draco Malfoy se retrouve incapable de communiquer avec son entourage, à l'exception d'une personne. Malheureusement pour lui, cette personne n'est autre que son ennemi juré Harry Potter... Slash H/D.  
  
**Note :** Bon et bien voilà après un one-shot je me lance enfin dans une fic un peu plus ambitieuse... Quelle émotion... C'est juste pour vous demander de ne pas être trop sévères avec moi vu que je suis encore relativement neuve ici (c juste ma seconde fic...) et silvouplaîît laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.......

° ° ° ° ° ° °L'homme pousse un cri de rage, tentant pour l'énième fois de repousser le diablotin cornu qui le harcèle. Petite et râblée, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une cruauté maligne, la créature présente l'aspect général d'un singe galeux. Sa peau fripée, hérissée de quelques rares touffes de poil terne, pend flasquement autour de ses membres décharnés et ne se resserre qu'au niveau des articulations cagneuses. Ses griffes autrefois acérées ont pris l'aspect jaunâtre et fatigué de la vieille corne. De longs crocs ivoirins dépassent de sa gueule et une paire de fines ailes membraneuses se greffe sur ses omoplates osseuses. A peu près de la taille d'un enfant de douze ans, le diablotin arbore sur son front plat deux petites cornes griffues écorchées et polies par les années.  
  
Avec une constance enragée, il se jette sur la silhouette tremblante d'un homme brun qui se cramponne avec désespoir à la mince corniche de pierre sur laquelle il se tient en équilibre. A quelques centimètres de lui, le précipice ouvre sa gueule béante, prêt à le dévorer au moindre faux-pas. On ne distingue pas de fond à ce gouffre infernal, seulement les ténèbres et le néant. Au-dessus de l'homme, les parois rocheuses semblent elles aussi s'étirer à l'infini. L'homme se serre désespérément contre les parois de l'immense puits de pierre, prisonnier d'un abîme qui n'a apparemment ni début ni fin. Seule, découpée dans la roche une vingtaine de mètres plus haut, une ouverture de la taille d'une porte ou d'une arche laisse passer quelques rayons de soleil provenant du monde des vivants. En travers du passage, les vagues frémissantes d'un voile de tissus déchiré projettent sur les murs de pierre des ombres fantasmagoriques.  
  
Le diablotin attaque encore une fois, plongeant en piqué vers la corniche pour faire basculer l'homme dans le vide. Celui-ci se relève et pousse un hurlement strident, essayant en vain de décourager le monstre qui s'éloigne en ricanant, nullement impressionné. D'une allure paresseuse, il laisse les courants d'air ascendants le porter vers le haut avant de recommencer sa manœuvre.  
  
L'homme s'empare d'une pierre et la lance dans sa direction, manquant sa cible de peu. De haute stature, il porte en lui la grâce ténébreuse des anges déchus. Les traits de son visage sont empreints de noblesse malgré les cernes noirs sous ses yeux fatigués. La masse sale et désordonnée de ses cheveux flotte librement sur ses épaules, d'un noir d'encre. Aucune ride ne vient plisser la pâleur maladive de son front. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 35 ou 40 ans, cependant les ombres voilées qui hantent son regard lui donnent l'air d'un vieillard enfermé dans un corps de jeune homme. Il y a une lueur de folie dans ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre.  
  
Le diablotin attaque de nouveau, décrivant autour de sa proie des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés.  
  
« Laisse-moi tranquille, charognard de malheur ! »  
  
Les cris de l'homme ont pour seul effet de redoubler l'hilarité du monstre qui accélère encore ses mouvements avant de décider brusquement de changer de tactique. Décrochant de la paroi de petits morceaux de roche, il entreprend de bombarder méthodiquement sa proie à l'aide de ces projectiles improvisés. Se protégeant tant bien que mal de ses bras levés, l'homme lutte un moment avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur la corniche de pierre. Il sanglote doucement.  
  
« Par Merlin, Esteban, que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point ? ... »  
  
Le diablotin arrête son manège, considérant la question.  
  
« - Mais ça n'a rien de personnel, petit homme! Je ne peux simplement pas te laisser là, tout seul sur ta corniche... Tu es tombé dans les enfers, à présent il est trop tard pour revenir sur tes pas. Tu es mort. Il faut cesser de faire des caprices et continuer ton chemin. Et ton chemin, c'est au fond du puits qu'il mène.  
  
- Je ne suis pas mort ! » rugit l'homme avec désespoir.  
  
« - Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Enfin, pas tout à fait... Tu es plutôt coincé entre la vie et la mort, puisque tu refuses de descendre... Mais je t'assure que tu penches nettement vers le monde des morts, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Je suis un expert pour ce qui est de la vie et la mort. C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe une éternité à garder le passage... Je peux te le dire sans risque de me tromper : tu es mort.  
  
- Je ne peux pas être mort... » gémit l'homme. « Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a encore tellement de personnes qui ont besoin de moi là-bas ! Et mon filleul ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Il a besoin de moi...  
  
- Il apprendra à se débrouiller sans toi. Ils font tous ça, à un moment ou un autre. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
  
- Je suis tellement fatigué... J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des années.  
  
- D'une certaine façon, tu es ici depuis une éternité, petit homme. Quand on est mort, le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas mort !  
  
- Allons, ne pleure pas... Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de mourir. Tu serais surpris ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qui se passe après... Paradis, enfer, purgatoire ou néant ? ... Avoue que tu t'es toujours demandé...  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas. Dans les circonstances actuelles, ce n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de discuter métaphysique avec toi, Esteban, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton de l'homme est sec, cassant, empreint d'une ironie amère. Le diablotin se renfrogne aussitôt.  
  
« Bon, et bien si c'est comme ça que tu le prends... »  
  
Sans prévenir, il se jette sur l'homme qui étouffe un juron, surpris. La silhouette sombre chancelle un instant. Ses poings se referment sur les chevilles du diablotin qui pousse un glapissement suraigu. Puis le pied de l'homme glisse sur le rebord de pierre et il bascule dans le vide sans un cri. Sur les parois du puits, l'écho d'un hurlement qui n'est pas véritablement là résonne longuement, déchirant le silence.  
  
« Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!! »° ° ° ° ° ° °Dans son lit de la tour de Griffondor, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, les pupilles dilatées de terreur. Le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé était encore douloureusement vivace dans son esprit et il tremblait de tous ses membres, la respiration saccadée. Un peu honteux de s'être laissé effrayer par un simple rêve, il ramena vers lui les draps trempés de sueur et se redressa, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme.  
  
Des éléments de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire : une falaise et un puits sans fond, un monstre ailé avec des traits de rongeur et un rire diabolique, et Sirius... Sirius qui n'était pas mort, qui continuait à se battre pour rester en vie... Encore un de ces rêves pleins d'espoirs alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir depuis longtemps déjà... Harry ravala ses larmes, décochant un coup de poing rageur contre la tête de son lit. Une douleur aiguë éclata aussitôt dans sa main et il jura sourdement. Par Merlin, ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! ... A frapper sans mesurer sa force, il avait dû se briser plusieurs doigts... Et tout ça dans un geste de colère stupide... Il n'avait plus qu'à souffrir en silence à présent, et à attendre le lever du jour. Hermione connaîtrait sans doute une formule de guérison mineure pour soigner sa main brisée, et si elle n'en connaissait pas il faudrait de rendre une petite visite à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Le seul problème, c'était qu'à présent qu'il avait estropié son pauvre poing contre l'armature de bois massif du lit, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'Harry se rendorme. Ce qu'il y avait de remarquable avec la douleur, c'est qu'elle agissait de façon encore plus rapide et efficace que la caféine. Ce n'était pas pour rien que des générations d'élèves, affligés par les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, s'étaient religieusement fait passer le secret du remède miracle contre le sommeil : se pincer fortement le bras à intervalles réguliers.  
  
A présent intimement convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, Harry se leva et tira de sa malle la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui avait léguée. Dans le lit voisin, Ron remua légèrement, grommelant dans son sommeil des mots inintelligibles. Parmi eux, Harry crut distinguer « Hermione » et « Chocogrenouilles ». Il rit doucement. Cela correspondait bien aux deux plus grandes passions de l'incorrigible rouquin... Il était de notoriété publique parmi les Griffondors que Ronald Weasley était profondément amoureux d'Hermione Granger, et que cet amour était réciproque. Etant donné la timidité maladive des deux adolescents, aucun d'eux n'avait encore trouvé le courage de se déclarer à l'autre et Harry avait trop peur de les blesser pour essayer de brusquer les choses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que la situation évolue d'elle-même, de préférence avant que les deux intéressés ne soient trop âgés pour se déplacer sans une canne...  
  
Silencieux comme une ombre, le garçon se glissa hors de la tour de Griffondor, savamment dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. D'une démarche somnambulique, il se dirigea vers la partie du château où était dissimulée l'entrée des cuisines. Les évènements des derniers mois lui revenaient en mémoire et les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Les images de la mort de Sirius, à la fin de sa cinquième année, repassaient encore et encore devant ses yeux, comme un mauvais film dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il repensait aux troubles qui avaient agité sa sixième année à Poudlard, à la terreur qu'avait fait régner Voldemort avant qu'un ultime affrontement entre l'Ordre du Phœnix et les Mangemorts ne fasse de nouveau pencher la balance en faveur de Dumbledore. Depuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gardé profil bas, mais Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il soit en train de préparer un nouvel assaut dont ils ne seraient pas sûrs de sortir vainqueurs, cette fois.  
  
Une grande lassitude avait gagné le cœur du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. De plus en plus souvent, il lui arrivait de se demander si la guerre finirait un jour, si à un moment ou un autre il serait délivré de Voldemort et de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui depuis le jour de sa naissance. C'était dans ces moments là que Sirius lui manquait le plus.  
  
La visite aux cuisines parvint sans peine à tirer Harry de ses noires pensées. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y descendait, Dobby lui fit fête et se jeta à ses pieds dans un accès de joie proche de l'hystérie. Harry était gêné de voir l'adoration quasi religieuse que lui vouait l'elfe de maison, mais il devait avouer qu'il était aussi touché de voir l'affection sincère et dévouée que Dobby lui portait. Même si cette affection était un tantinet exagérée, cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir que votre présence était appréciée en toutes circonstances et sans qu'on vous demande rien en retour, pour une fois... De plus, les babillages incessants et joyeux de l'elfe avaient le don de tirer momentanément Harry de l'état d'esprit maussade qui était le sien de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.  
  
Pour toutes ces raisons, l'adolescent était d'humeur considérablement plus joyeuse et sereine lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de la tour de Griffondor, les bras chargés de pâtisseries. Ron lui en aurait sans doute voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il avait visité les cuisines sans rien lui ramener... Toujours aussi silencieux, le garçon se faufila devant le portrait de la grosse dame et traversa la salle commune à pas de loup. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé.  
  
Debout devant le lit vide de Harry, les professeurs Severus Rogue et Minerva Mc Gonagall arboraient des expressions impatientes et profondément ennuyées. De surprise, Harry lâcha le sac de pâtisseries qui alla s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Le Maître des Potions releva la tête.  
  
« Potter, si vous vouliez bien retirer immédiatement cette cape d'invisibilité... Nous avons déjà passé suffisamment de temps ce soir à attendre que vous daigniez rentrer de vos escapades nocturnes. Le professeur Dumbledore a à vous parler de façon urgente. Votre Maîtresse de Maison ici présente et moi-même avons pour instructions de vous amener à lui le plus rapidement possible. »° ° ° ° ° ° °« Franchement, » pensait Harry en pénétrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, « Barbe à papa ne sonne pas comme un mot de passe très sérieux pour pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de celui qui est censé représenter notre meilleur atout face à Voldemort... » Bien sûr, la plupart des gens pensaient que c'était LUI, Harry Potter, leur meilleure chance contre Voldemort... Mais ça, Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Tout ce qui se rapportait à la Prophétie le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Avec le temps, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit prenait au sérieux les prophéties de Trelawney, n'est-ce pas ? Si Harry l'avait fait, il aurait dû se considérer comme mort pas moins de quatorze fois au cours des six dernières années. Durant les derniers mois, avec la menace de la guerre planant au-dessus du château, le professeur de Divination avait même cru bon d'augmenter la fréquence de ses prévisions macabres. A l'en croire, Harry était destiné avant la fin du trimestre à mourir pendu, électrocuté, décapité, dévoré par un hippogriffe enragé, broyé par un hachoir à salade et empoisonné par un membre de son entourage proche. Pour ce qui était de cette dernière partie de la prédiction, Harry était tout prêt à la croire étant donné que le professeur Rogue avait annoncé qu'ils testeraient eux- même les potions que leurs camarades avaient préparées. Pour peu qu'il soit obligé d'avaler celle de Neville, Harry était bien obligé de se dire que la prévision de Trelawney pourrait s'avérer exacte... Mais pour la prophétie qui les concernait, Voldemort et lui, le garçon préférait de loin penser que ce n'était qu'une divagation sans intérêt. Cela simplifait considérablement les choses...  
  
Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le regard dans le vague, caressant d'une main distraite un Fumseck arthritique. Le phœnix s'enflammerait sans doute très bientôt pour entamer un nouveau cycle de son existence. Harry aurait bien voulu en faire de même et pouvoir recommencer à zéro, changer de vie et tout reprendre du début.  
  
« Harry, enfin ! Entre ! Ne sois pas timide. Prends place, je t'en prie... »  
  
Harry s'installa sur un large fauteuil de cuir en face du directeur, silencieux et interdit. Une angoisse sourde battait à ses tempes. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de Dumbledore... L'homme avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande bonté envers lui, le considérant pratiquement comme son propre fils. Harry était conscient de n'avoir rien à craindre du vieil homme. Mais il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'on le convoque à cette heure de la nuit. Une raison grave... La mine austère et nerveuse qu'affichaient les deux autres professeurs présents dans la pièce ne faisait qu'augmenter ses soupçons. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux motifs à sa présence dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce soir : une erreur grave qu'il aurait faite, ou bien Voldemort. Etant donné qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir commis d'entorse majeure au règlement ces derniers temps et que le visage du professeur Rogue ne portait pas le petit sourire satisfait qu'il aurait eu pour voir Harry écoper de quelque punition sévère, cela ne laissait qu'une seule hypothèse valable...  
  
Le garçon accepta un des biscuits que lui offrait Dumbledore et remercia poliment. Le directeur prit la parole.  
  
« - Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aussi brusquement, au beau milieu de la nuit... Tout d'abord je tiens à te rassurer : cela n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort. Il n'y a pas eu de disparition soudaine ou de signe des Mangemorts, et Tom ne compte pas attaquer Poudlard ce soir non plus, ou en tous cas pas que je sache...  
  
- Mais alors Monsieur... » commença prudemment Harry. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?   
  
- Il se trouve que le professeur Rogue et moi-même nous trouvons confrontés à un problème que nous ne pouvons pas résoudre sans l'aide d'une personne qui disposerait de certaines...capacités spéciales. » commença le vieillard d'une voix légère où perçait néanmoins une pointe d'appréhension. « Or, tu es la seule personne de notre connaissance à disposer de ces capacités, et bien que tu sois avant tout un élève et que ce soit contraire à nos habitudes de demander ce genre de choses à des élèves, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de te demander ton aide. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« En fait non, professeur. Je suis désolé mais je n'y comprends pas un mot. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi de vous aider. Mais pour que je comprenne ce dont il s'agit, il vaudrait mieux que vous me l'expliquiez clairement, non ? »  
  
Le directeur soupira, amusé par la réponse de son élève. C'était bien là une des choses qu'il appréciait tant chez Harry : sa franchise et la façon qu'il avait de toujours chercher à comprendre ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Quand il le voulait, le garçon était doué d'une grande perspicacité. En réalité, pour peu qu'il le veuille suffisamment fort, il était capable d'à peu près tout...  
  
Harry dévisageait intensément le directeur de Poudlard, déconcerté. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Dumbledore de tourner autour du pot, et encore moins de parler de quoi que ce soit avec embarras. Sans parler de la façon dont il s'embourbait dans ses « explications »... Tout cela ne plaisait pas du tout au garçon. Si le problème qui se posait était suffisamment délicat pour qu'on vienne le tirer de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, s'il était suffisamment complexe pour que même Dumbledore ne sache pas quoi faire, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.  
  
« Tu as raison, mon garçon... Tu as entièrement raison. Je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une potion d'Increodisias ?  
  
- C'est un philtre de magie noire qui sert à amplifier momentanément les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Sous l'effet de l'Increodisias, un mage même de très faible envergure pourrait réaliser des sortilèges extrêmement puissants. Cette potion a été interdite parce que sa composition nécessite plusieurs éléments que l'on ne peut obtenir qu'en tuant certaines créatures magiques très rares et protégées. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête dans un geste appréciateur.  
  
« Eh bien Severus, je vois que vous avez largement exagéré les choses quand vous disiez qu'Harry était un cas désespéré en Potions ! »  
  
Le Serpentard étouffa un grognement, un rictus de dégoût barrant ses lèvres minces. Il était clair que pour lui, il faudrait bien plus qu'une bonne réponse pour le convaincre qu'Harry n'était pas le pire élève qu'il ait jamais eu. Ou plutôt le deuxième pire élève. Même Severus devait reconnaître que la première place ne pouvait revenir qu'à Neville Londubat.  
  
Dumbledore reprit son discours.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant, aurais-tu une idée de ce qui se passerait si une personne très inexpérimentée se livrait, sous l'effet de l'Increodisias, à des exercices de métamorphose ? »  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, ne voyant toujours pas où le directeur de Poudlard voulait en venir.  
  
« Je suppose qu'il serait capable de réaliser des métamorphoses spectaculaires, mais qu'il le ferait par instinct, à tâtons, et qu'il aurait de grandes chances de faire une bêtise...  
  
- Exactement. Maintenant, imagine un élève de septième année qui, en cachette, fabriquerait une potion d'Increodisias et s'en servirait pour accroître ses dons en métamorphose. Imagine que cet élève soit au beau milieu d'une métamorphose au moment où l'effet de la potion se dissipe, et qu'il se trouve coincé entre deux stades... Alors qu'il a encore en lui une part d'homme et une part d'animal, par exemple... »  
  
Harry avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur comme il tentait de se représenter un de ses camarades changé en un monstre mi-homme mi-bête. La voix rauque, il croassa :  
  
« Est-ce que vous pourriez préciser ce que vous entendez par « _ayant en lui une part d'homme et une part d'animal_ »?  
  
- Et bien, disons qu'il aurait gardé forme humaine, que son esprit et son âme seraient eux aussi toujours ceux d'un homme... Mais la forme de ses pensées, sa perception des choses et son mode de communication seraient ceux de la créature en laquelle il aurait essayé de se changer. »  
  
Harry inspira profondément, se forçant à rester calme et à faire taire le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger : effroi, incrédulité, compassion. S'il y avait une chose dont il était à présent convaincu, c'était que l'accident « hypothétique » de cet élève, ainsi que l'avait délicatement décrit Dumbledore, avait bel et bien eu lieu et que c'était ça le problème bien réel auquel étaient confrontés les professeurs. A la seule pensée de la condition sinistre dans laquelle devait se trouver un de ses condisciple de Poudlard, le garçon sentait un frisson glacé parcourir son échine. C'était un sort qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. D'une voix neutre, désincarnée, il demanda :  
  
« Et cet élève... En quel animal essayait-il de se métamorphoser ?  
  
- En dragon, M. Potter. » répondit d'une voix sèche le Professeur Rogue. « Et comme vous le savez sûrement, le dragon est un reptile. Il s'exprime en fourchelangue. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de votre aide. »  
  
Harry déglutit péniblement.  
  
« Vous avez besoin de moi pour agir comme interprète entre vous et un élève dont les expériences en magie noire ont mal tourn ?  
  
-En effet, oui. Voilà qui résume admirablement la situation. »  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment. D'un côté, il répugnait à aider une personne qui s'était amusée à manipuler de la magie noire comme s'il s'était agi d'un hochet pour enfant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette personne avait cherché ce qui lui arrivait, d'une certaine façon. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu lui refuser son aide quand sa situation était aussi désastreuse. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds comme il s'imaginait lui-même dans un tel état : moitié homme moitié bête, privé de tout contact avec son entourage...La voix douce et apaisante de Dumbledore parvint à ses oreilles, un peu incertaine.  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Harry. Cette décision ne revient qu'à toi. Tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser. »  
  
Il y avait dans la voix du vieil homme une pointe de doute et de désarroi qui vînt à bout des dernières hésitations de Harry.  
  
« Non, je le ferai. J'accepte de vous aider. »  
  
Dumbledore dédia au garçon son sourire le plus éclatant.  
  
« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Professeur Rogue, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire entrer le jeune homme dont nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure ? »  
  
Le Maître des Potions maugréa quelques paroles inintelligibles mais il s'exécuta sans protester. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide et hargneux, revenant quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc vêtu d'une robe scolaire noire ornée des couleurs vert et argent des Serpentards. Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit qui était le « jeune homme » en question. Le regard froid et la mine hautaine, Draco Malfoy pénétra sans dire un mot dans le bureau de Dumbledore.° ° ° ° ° ° °Bon et bien voilà j'ai terminé le premier chapitre... Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là svp svp svp laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue ou pas... 


	2. chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Non, rien n'est à moi ici, tout est à JK Rowling...  
  
**Note :** Bon, et bien voilà le second chapitre... Chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et qui a pris un malin plaisir à me mener la vie dure : j'ai l'impression (justifiée) de ne pas avancer dans l'histoire, je me suis donnée un mal de chien pour écrire des dialogues qui ne me satisfont pas, je n'arrive pas à trouver de ton qui me convienne... Vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que ça a été un combat épique entre la pauvre- petite-auteuze-sans-défense et l'affreux chapitre-qui-ne-voulait-pas-se- laisser-écrire, mais après des jours et des jours de lutte acharnée j'ai enfin réussi à remporter la victoire... Enfin je crois...  
  
Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal et que ça me ferait super plaisir que vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et quelles sont les (nombreuses) choses qu'il y aurait à améliorer.  
  
En parlant de review, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé une pour le premier chapitre : rien ne réchauffe autant mon petit cœur glacé que de trouver une petite review dans ma boîte aux lettres et je voulais vous dire à tous un énorme MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec ce deuxième chapitre. Pour répondre aux quelques questions que l'on m'a posées :

_Onalurca :_ Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une séquelle au « Revenant », au départ je n'avais pas prévu de faire de suite mais puisqu'on me l'a demandé je pense que je vais essayer d'en écrire une... Ca dépendra selon si je trouve ou pas un poème qui m'inspire pour la suite... Et si je trouve l'inspiration tout court...

_Mifibou :_ Pourquoi « Sur le bout de la langue » ?... Et bien, d'abord parce que le problème de Draco est avant tout un problème de communication... Et pour des explications plus précises... Mmmhh... Désolée mais je ne crois pas que je puisse te le dire pour l'instant... Normalement ça devrait arriver avec la suite de la fic...

°

° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

°

Les deux garçons s'observèrent un moment en silence, Harry ouvrant des yeux ronds abasourdis. Malfoy avait été assez stupide pour jouer avec les effets d'une potion d'Increodisias ? Plus que tout autre, il aurait dû savoir quels dangers impliquait l'utilisation de la magie noire ! Le Serpentard était donc si arrogant qu'il avait cru pouvoir la manipuler impunément ? Un sourire moqueur menaçait d'éclore sur les lèvres du Garçon-qui-a-survécu au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait la situation dans laquelle s'était fourré son pire ennemi. Le parfait petit Mangemort avait été pris à son propre piège ! Harry faillit éclater de rire en imaginant la tête que ne manquerait pas de faire Lucius Malfoy en apprenant la nouvelle.  
  
Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Draco fit courir son regard sur la pièce avec indifférence, ignorant superbement la présence de Dumbledore. Une expression de profond ennui embuait ses prunelles grises et une moue légère barrait la ligne fine de ses lèvres. Il était l'image même de la nonchalance affectée. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il se figea et un tressaillement à peine perceptible crispa ses traits pâles, une étincelle furieuse s'allumant dans son regard.  
  
Harry réprima un sourire en reconnaissant les mimiques familières de son ennemi juré. L'héritier des Malfoy avait toujours été un bloc d'orgueil et de mépris qui se croyait au-dessus du commun des mortels, au-delà des sentiments les plus élémentaires tels que la peur, la colère ou la haine. Et il n'avait toujours fallu à Harry que quelques mots bien placés pour faire éclater ce masque de glace. Malfoy pouvait bien essayer tant qu'il voulait de ressembler à son père, il ne serait jamais le grand méchant Mangemort qu'il rêvait d'être. En tous cas pas tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions et sa haine. Et à la seule vue de Harry Potter, Draco perdait inéluctablement son sang froid.  
  
Le Griffondor se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir des malheurs du blond... Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas ressentir une petite pointe de satisfaction après tout ce que Malfoy leur avait fait subir, à lui et à ses amis ? Au bout de six années de guérilla acharnée, il se sentait le droit de ne pas faire de concessions.  
  
Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, les vieilles haines remontant à la surface et emplissant l'atmosphère d'une intensité menaçante. Puis une grimace méprisante tordit les lèvres du blond qui renifla dédaigneusement et s'assit face à Dumbledore.  
  
« Potter... Décidément, les choses ne vont qu'en s'améliorant, ce soir...  
  
- Oh, mais moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Malfoy... » siffla Harry entre ses dents, chargeant sa voix d'autant de sarcasme qu'elle pouvait humainement en contenir. Derrière les deux étudiants, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue échangèrent un regard entendu. Harry réalisa qu'il avait probablement parlé en fourchelangue sans s'en apercevoir. Cela lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant, comme ce jour d'été six ans plus tôt quand il avait accompagné les Dursley au zoo pour l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley, alors qu'il ignorait encore tout du monde sorcier et de Poudlard.  
  
Le Griffondor soupira. S'il avait parlé en fourchelangue, les deux professeurs n'avaient vraisemblablement rien compris à ce que Malfoy et lui venaient de dire. Dans cette affaire, il était le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec le blond et toute la responsabilité reposait donc sur ses épaules. S'il voulait se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de Dumbledore, il lui fallait mettre de côté toutes les vieilles rancunes et surtout essayer de garder son calme... Ce qui, avec Malfoy, ne se présentait pas comme une mince affaire... Résigné, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le Serpentard et tenta de ramener la conversation sur des bases plus civiles.  
  
« Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi, alors fais-moi plaisir et oublie un moment ton jeu de petit prince outrag ! » Bon, on avait déjà vu mieux comme entrée en matière pour essayer de diminuer les tensions... Rester calme, Harry, rester calme... "Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne puisses plus parler autre chose que le fourchelangue. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais tu ne me parais pas être le genre de personnes à se lancer dans des expériences de magie noire sans raison, juste pour passer le temps. C'est dangereux et tu le sais, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça. »  
  
Malfoy se redressa brusquement, une nuée d'étincelles furieuses brisant la surface anthracite de ses prunelles.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue t'a dit exactement, Potter, mais je te préviens : ne fourre pas ton nez dans mes affaires ou je te ferai regretter d'avoir survécu six fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
  
- C'est un peu tard pour ça, Malfoy. On m'a **demandé **de fourrer mon nez dans tes affaires ! Ou plus exactement de voir comment je pourrais t'aider à te tirer du guêpier dans lequel tu t'es si admirablement fourré. Et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu avais besoin d'une potion d'Increodisias. Tu avais bien une idée derrière la tête pour te lancer à tête baissée dans une opération de magie noire, non ? Ou bien c'était juste histoire de faire comme papa Lucius ?  
  
- Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de mon père, Potter !  
  
- C'est un sujet qui fâche, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux encore ressentir le besoin de le défendre après tout ce qu'il a fait. Tu pourras toujours essayer de dire le contraire, mais le fait est que ton père est et restera un assassin...  
  
- Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'ai un père... »  
  
Harry sentit une boule de douleur exploser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un voile de rage obscurcissait ses prunelles émeraude. Malfoy savait toujours où frapper pour faire le plus mal possible, et il ne s'en privait pas. Même si cette fois-ci il l'avait un peu cherché... La colère menaçait de plus en plus de disloquer les fragiles résolutions du Griffondor et il inspira profondément, tentant de garder à l'esprit le regard plein de confiance et d'espoir qu'Albus avait posé sur lui. Malfoy, petite ordure... Ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère, surtout rester calme...  
  
Quand Harry reprit la conversation, sa voix ne tremblait pratiquement pas.  
  
« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Malfoy. Tu as besoin d'aide, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour t'aider...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que j'accepte ton aide ? Il faudrait que je sois tombé bien bas pour mendier le secours d'un Griffondor au sang impur amoureux des Moldus et dont la seule ambition est de lécher les bottes de Dumbledore ! »  
  
Harry explosa et se leva d'un bond, ses yeux verts étincelant de rage. Le blond resta immobile, les bras croisés et l'air pincé, son regard froid et gris fixant obstinément le mur. Le Griffondor se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Je regrette, professeur, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas aider Malfoy ! Je ne comprend même pas comment vous avez pu me demander de faire ça ! Lui et moi sommes ennemis depuis le jour où je suis entré à Poudlard et jamais...  
  
- Je te croyais suffisamment mature pour comprendre que ce genre d'inimitiés est sans importance quand la vie d'une personne est en jeu, Harry. »  
  
La voix de Dumbledore était calme et neutre. Harry tressaillit et pâlit légèrement. Il connaissait trop bien le vieil homme pour ne pas sentir ce qu'impliquait le choix devant lequel on le plaçait. S'il refusait, Dumbledore lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il perdrait à la fois un peu de l'estime et de la confiance qu'il avait placées en lui. Ce n'était rien de moins que du chantage affectif... Le Griffondor serra les dents, accusant le coup. Le directeur de Poudlard avait parfois tout du parfait Serpentard... Tentant de faire taire le déluge d'émotions révoltées qui faisait rage en lui, Harry décida de se concentrer avant tout sur le problème Malfoy.  
  
« Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si j'accepte ou pas, professeur. » siffla le garçon d'une voix serrée par la rage. « Il s'agit plutôt de savoir si lui voudra ou pas de mon aide.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que Mr Malfoy ait véritablement le choix dans cette histoire, non ?  
  
- Ca, c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi. C'est lui qui s'obstine à refuser de m'écouter. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'humilier en le suppliant de me laisser l'aider, non ? Alors laissez-moi en paix et trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous servir d'interprète !  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas trouver quelqu'un aussi facilement que ça, Harry. Les Fourchelangues ne poussent pas sur les arbres, tu sais...  
  
- Oh, mais s'il ne s'agit que de trouver un autre candidat je peux facilement vous en recommander un, professeur... Après tout Malfoy clame sur tous les toits qu'il veut devenir Mangemort, non ? Voldemort ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre... »  
  
Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, fixant avec une sorte d'épouvante fascinée le sourire mauvais qui retroussait les lèvre du Griffondor. Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore.  
  
« En effet, c'est une façon de voir les choses, Harry ! Tu me surprendras toujours, mon garçon... Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tord... A présent, si tu pouvais expliquer la situation au jeune Mr Malfoy comme tu viens de le faire pour moi, je suis sûr qu'il ne poserait plus autant de difficultés... La plupart du temps, la réaction que l'on a devant une chose dépend en grande partie de l'angle depuis lequel on la considère. »  
  
Perplexe et interloqué, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore le prit de vitesse, essuyant d'une main distraite une larme de rire qui coulait sur sa joue parcheminée.  
  
« Non, Harry, ne pose pas de questions je t'en prie... Fais simplement ce que je t'ai demandé. »  
  
Le Griffondor se tourna en grognant vers Malfoy, ne comprenant pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Le vieil homme avait beau être un mage puissant et respecté dans tout le monde sorcier, il fallait avouer que la frontière était mince entre excentricité et folie...  
  
« Je suppose que tu n'as rien compris ce que nous venons de dire, Malfoy ? Bon... Pour te résumer la situation, j'ai expliqué à Dumbledore que l'idée même d'accepter mon aide déclenchait chez toi des réactions allergiques violentes et dangereuses. Ce à quoi il a répondu en me faisant remarquer que nous n'avions pas le choix étant donné que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir « communiquer » avec toi. »  
  
Le blond tourna vers son ennemi un regard inexpressif.  
  
« Si c'est comme ça que le vieux fou espère me convaincre, dis-lui de ne pas gaspiller sa salive.  
  
- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit : que tu accepterais plus facilement l'aide de Voldemort que la mienne. C'est d'ailleurs ça le cœur du problème, vu que Voldemort et moi sommes à ce jour les deux seuls fourchelangues connus en Angleterre. Si tu refuses mon aide, il ne restera plus que lui pour s'occuper de tes ennuis. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que nous demander de nous entraider est aussi antinaturel que d'essayer d'apprendre à voler à un pingouin unijambiste. Je lui ai dit que tu ne voudrais jamais reco... Euh... Malfoy ?... »  
  
Le brun s'interrompit et fixa un regard curieux sur son ennemi. Le Serpentard s'était figé, la mâchoire crispée et le teint visiblement plus pâle. Ses prunelles grises s'étaient voilées d'une ombre troublée. Harry le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
  
« Malfoy ? Tu m'écoutes ? Maaaaalfoy ! All ? La Terre à Malfoy, prière de rétablir la liaison de toute urgence ! Houston, nous avons un problème ! Maaaaaalfoooooooy !!! »  
  
Le blond sembla enfin revenir à la réalité et il fusilla le Griffondor du regard.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? Y'a vraiment des fois où je me demande si tes parents n'ont pas oublié de cocher la case « cerveau » à ta naissance... Quoique, la réponse est sûrement négative de toutes façons vu que tu es un Griffondor. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Rogue t'arrêtera sûrement avant que tu aies eu le temps de m'infliger des blessures irrémédiables avec ce coupe-papier.»  
  
Harry étouffa un grognement et détacha son regard du coutelas argenté qui reposait sur le bureau de Dumbledore, tournant vers Draco un sourire carnassier.  
  
« Peut-être que non, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi... »  
  
Draco détourna la tête, gêné par la lueur psychotique qui brûlait dans les prunelles d'un vert sombre de son ennemi. Les Griffondors n'étaient pas censés avoir ce genre de regards...  
  
« Serais tu assez aimable pour transmettre un message de ma part au vieux fou ? Dis à Dumbledore que je suis disposé à accepter toute l'aide qu'on pourra m'apporter, y compris la tienne, si tu es toujours d'accord pour le faire bien sûr. »  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, doutant soudain de ses capacités auditives. Malfoy avait changé d'avis ? C'était une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard...Si Colin Crivey avait été là, il aurait sûrement manqué mourir de bonheur devant un tel scoop...  
  
« Potter ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de me fixer comme un poisson rouge qu'on aurait sorti de son bocal ? Potter ! Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te tirer de ta léthargie mais pourrais-tu prendre deux minutes de ton temps si précieux pour traduire ce que je t'ai demandé à Dumbledore ? »  
  
Harry grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles et traduisit machinalement la réponse de Draco, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour provoquer ce brusque revirement de situation. Dumbledore le savait visiblement depuis le début puisqu'il avait fait allusion au fait que Malfoy allait changer d'avis alors que rien ne le laissait encore présager... Harry avait la désagréable impression de jouer un rôle dans un jeu dont on ne lui aurait pas expliqué les règles. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il déteste davantage que d'être manipulé...La voix de Dumbledore ramena le garçon à la réalité.  
  
« Parfait ! Jusqu'à que Minerva et Severus trouvent une solution à notre problème, un arrangement provisoire va être mis en place. Un lit supplémentaire sera apporté dans le dortoir des Griffondors. A partir de demain, Mr Malfoy suivra les même cours que toi et tes camarades, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir t'imposer la compagnie de ton pire ennemi, mais c'est la seule solution que nous puissions trouver. Dis-toi qu'avec un peu de chance, le problème sera réglé d'ici à une douzaine de jours et les choses reviendront à la normale... »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, les dents serrées, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'impression agaçante qu'il s'était fait piéger en beauté. Il lui semblait qu'une fatigue inhumaine s'était tout à coup abattue sur ses épaules. Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva pour raccompagner les deux élèves à la tour de Griffondor, le garçon salua de la tête son directeur et son professeur de Potions et se dirigea sans protester vers la sortie. Malfoy lui emboîta le pas, un froncement de sourcils interrogateur sur le visage.  
  
« Où allons-nous, Potter ?  
  
- A la tour de Griffondor. C'est là que tu vas loger en attendant qu'on trouve un remède à tes bêtises. »  
  
Harry attendit avec lassitude le sifflement de colère et le chapelet d'injures qui allaient fatalement suivre l'annonce de la « mauvaise nouvelle ». Un Serpentard obligé de séjourner en plein territoire Griffondor, et en plus pour une période indéterminée ? Impensable... Curieusement, seul le silence répondit à Harry qui s'en trouva singulièrement mal à l'aise. A sa droite, le Serpentard gardait la mâchoire serrée, un pli perplexe barrant son front pâle. Les deux garçons suivirent un moment leur professeur de métamorphose sans dire un mot. Puis la voix de Draco brisa de nouveau le silence.  
  
« - Potter ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Dumbledore...  
  
- Quoi encore ?!  
  
- C'est quoi, Houston ? »  
  
° ° °  
  
Le Serpentard considéra d'un œil sceptique le matelas esseulé qui devait lui tenir lieu de lit pendant son séjour parmi les Griffondors. Ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce qu'il dorme là-dessus ?... Même s'il portait seul la responsabilité des derniers évènements, Draco n'avait pas mérité une telle humiliation ! Il restait avant tout un Malfoy et les Malfoy **ne dormaient pas** sur des matelas décrépis rongés par l'humidité. C'était une règle assez simple à laquelle personne dans sa famille n'avait dérogé depuis des générations. Jusqu'à présent Draco avait toujours cru que le reste du monde la connaissait et la respectait aussi comme l'un des préceptes de base sur lesquels reposent toutes les sociétés civilisées, une loi aussi inébranlable que la loi de la gravité. Manifestement, Minerva Mc Gonagall ne faisait pas partie du « reste du monde », le regard froid qu'elle posait sur lui le mettant clairement au défi de protester devant l'austérité de la literie que les Griffondors mettaient à sa disposition.  
  
Draco la fusilla du regard, réprimant de justesse le grondement animal qui menaçait d'échapper de sa gorge. Il se tourna vers Potter, passant automatiquement en mode offensif, mais se figea en voyant l'inquiétude résignée qui distordait les traits du Griffondor. Un sourire mauvais tordit les lèvres du Serpentard.  
  
« Dis-moi Potter, tu espères vraiment me faire dormir sur cette loque ou bien c'est seulement une farce grotesque mise au point par ton brillant esprit Griffondorien pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ? »  
  
Le brun poussa un long soupir consterné, grimaçant et secouant la tête avec fatalité. Il savait que ça allait arriver... C'était tout simplement contre nature de demander à un Malfoy de dormir sur un matelas de camping sans réveiller tous les démons de l'enfer avec ses cris et ses protestations outragées... Après tout, aucune force terrestre n'avait jamais empêché Draco de se comporter en petit prince arrogant et capricieux... Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça commence aujourd'hui... Harry inspira profondément, essayant de toutes ses forces de rester calme.  
  
« Ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire, Malfoy. Vu qu'il n'était pas prévu que nous devions partager notre dortoir avec un Serpentard, nous avons dû improviser et c'est la seule solution que nous ayons trouvée pour l'instant. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours retourner dans les donjons, mais là-bas il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée de ne pouvoir communiquer avec aucun de tes petits amis. Ici tu es entouré de Griffondors, mais au moins si tu as besoin de quelque chose je suis là pour faire la traduction.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le problème, Potter. Il ne s'agit pas de décider si je vais ou non survivre au milieu d'une bande de Lionceaux décérébrés. Le problème, c'est que dans tous les cas de figure il est hors de question que je dorme sur ce paillasson. Je suis un Malfoy, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Pas un Weasley. »  
  
Harry serra les dents, furieux.  
  
« C'est un matelas, pas un paillasson. Et je te jure que si tu insultes encore un fois Ron, sa famille ou n'importe lequel de mes amis, je t'abandonne à ton triste sort quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore. »  
  
Draco eut un sourire mauvais, levant les bras dans une parodie de capitulation.  
  
« Je vois que St Potter ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu espères m'intimider avec tes menaces tu te trompes, Potty. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes pour tes beaux yeux, et je continuerai de traiter tes amis la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe comme il me plaira. Bonne nuit, petit Griffondor... »  
  
Là-dessus, le blond se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas poussiéreux sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de défaire les draps que les elfes de maison y avaient installés. Repliant les mains derrière la tête, il se cala contre l'oreiller de plume et ferma les yeux comme pour signifier que la conversation était close. Harry ravala juste à temps le grondement rauque qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin hors de sa gorge. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Serrant les dents, il rajouta mentalement une douzaine d'éléments nouveaux à la liste des choses-extrêmement-douloureuses- et-barbares-qu'il-devrait-faire-subir-à-Malfoy-le-jour-où-celui-ci-se- retrouverait-enfin-seul-et-sans-défense-entre-ses-mains. Au bout de six années la liste en question commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas que la capacité à parler Fourchelangue que Voldemort avait transmise à Harry le soir de la mort de James et Lily Potter à Godric Hollow.  
  
Considérant d'un œil résigné ses deux élèves, le Pr Mc Gonagall secoua la tête avec lassitude.  
  
« Je vais vous laisser vous installer à présent. J'ose espérer que j'aurai la chance de vous retrouver en un seul morceau demain matin... Bonne nuit, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy... »  
  
Harry suivit un moment du regard son professeur de métamorphoses qui l'abandonnait lâchement à son triste sort. Puis il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller comme pour s'y noyer. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar... Les images des dernières heures passaient et repassaient derrière ses paupières closes comme un mauvais rêve. Près de lui, allongé sur le matelas, Draco restait toujours immobile, feignant le sommeil avec une arrogance appliquée.  
  
Quand l'air commença à lui manquer, Harry releva la tête et s'assit sur son lit. Il murmura un « Nox » à peine perceptible et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la pièce. Seule la clarté blanchâtre de la lune répandait encore une faible lueur sur le dortoir. Le Griffondor posa sa baguette et ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, se débattant un moment pour enfiler son pyjama. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Les derniers évènements avaient provoqué en lui une telle poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil avant au moins trois semaines, d'autant plus que sa main blessée l'élançait toujours furieusement. Eh bien, s'il ne pouvait pas profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restaient avant l'aube, autant consacrer son temps à une activité constructive...  
  
« Malfoy...  
  
- Mmmhh...Quoi encore ?...  
  
- Moi aussi il y a une question que je voulais te poser...  
  
- Une question ? De quoi est-ce que... Ah. Non, je ne peux pas te dire quels genres de sous- vêtements porte Rogue.  
  
- Quoi ?!!  
  
- Je suis au courant que vous autres, Griffondors dégénérés, vous fantasmez sur Rogue à longueur de journée et je sais aussi que des sommes astronomiques ont été engagées dans des paris pour déterminer s'il mettait des slips, des caleçons ou des portes-jarretelle. Mais même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas le droit de te révéler la vérité, Potter. Il en va de l'honneur des Serpentards.  
  
- Eugh... En fait, ce n'était pas ça ma question...  
  
- Oh... »  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons tandis qu'Harry essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Griffondor ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun de ses camarades lui ait jamais parlé d'un pari de ce type, mais comme il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à ce genre de choses il était possible qu'ils n'aient pas jugé utile de le mettre dans la confidence... Curieusement, imaginer Dean ou Seamus en bookmakers véreux ne lui semblait pas aussi invraisemblable que ça. L'image fugitive d'une Ginny Weasley débattant avec ferveur de la couleur des sous-vêtements de Rogue traversa l'esprit de Harry et il l'en chassa avec précipitation, frissonnant. Il lui fallait arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses s'il voulait conserver un semblant d'intégrité mentale... De toutes façons, connaissant l'esprit tordu des Serpentards, Malfoy avait certainement inventé toute cette histoire de paris... N'est ce pas ?...  
  
« En fait je voulais te demander pourquoi tu as changé d'avis, tout à l'heure.  
  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter ?  
  
- Et bien au départ tu m'avais clairement dit qu'il était hors de question que tu acceptes mon aide, et tu semblais vraiment ne pas vouloir démordre de ta décision... Et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, tu as changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Draco garda le silence une minute, pensif. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment que Potter pose cette question. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu et il avait même plus ou moins redouté ce moment. Même maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre. Finalement, il soupira et décida de dire simplement la vérité. Du jamais vu pour un Malfoy...  
  
« Tu m'as posé un ultimatum, Potter, tu te souviens ?... Choisir entre toi et Voldemort... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à tes yeux, dans ce cas précis c'est toi que je choisis. Si on me demandait de choisir entre toi et la mort, je répondrais sans hésiter que je préfère mourir. Mais entre toi et Voldemort, c'est vers toi que va ma préférence, et de loin...   
  
- Oh... Je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté...  
  
- Certainement pas ! Quand on donne le choix à un mourant entre la peste et le choléra, la peste ne se sent pas flattée d'être choisie ! »  
  
Harry fit la moue, levant les yeux au ciel et faisant mine d'être vexé, même si au fond de lui il ne parvenait pas à se sentir insulté. Après tout, c'était Malfoy qui parlait : les sarcasmes et les provocations faisaient partie inhérente de sa façon d'être...  
  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de devenir un Mangemort ?  
  
- Non, ça veut simplement dit que pour l'instant je n'ai pas fait de choix définitif. Je ne soutiens aucun des deux camps parce que cela voudrait dire que je me soumets entièrement à leurs idées et à leurs décisions. Or je poursuis avant tout mes propres buts, donc je m'efforce de rester indépendant vis-à-vis à la fois de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Peut-on savoir quels sont ces buts que tu poursuis ? »  
  
Draco réprima un sourire. Il ne doutait vraiment de rien, ce Potter...  
  
« Ca c'est une question un peu trop personnelle pour que j'y réponde... »  
  
Harry fit la moue, jurant intérieurement de découvrir un jour la vérité.  
  
« Donc pour résumer, tu as changé d'avis et tu as accepté mon aide parce que tu n'avais le choix qu'entre moi et Voldemort, et qu'avec Voldemort tu n'aurais pas pu poursuivre tes petits projets personnels ?...  
  
- C'est à peu prés ça, oui...  
  
- Ah. C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, je suppose. Très Serpentard, mais relativement cohérent... »  
  
Les deux garçons gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Harry se tourna sur le côté dans son lit, mal à l'aise.  
  
« Malfoy... Tu es conscient que c'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation civilisée depuis presque six ans ?...  
  
- Première et dernière fois, Potter... Ca ne se reproduira pas, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, crétin !  
  
- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire, mais il me faudra plus qu'une misérable potion de magie noire pour me dissuader de faire de ta vie un enfer comme je m'y suis employé durant les six dernières années. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai besoin de toi que je vais changer d'attitude à ton égard. »  
  
Harry fit la moue, profitant de ce que Draco ne puisse pas le voir dans l'obscurité pour grimacer et lever les yeux au ciel. Le Serpentard était insupportable...  
  
« Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Essaie un peu de comprendre ce que je dis au lieu de toujours y chercher les injures et les affronts ! Je suggérais simplement qu'étant donné que nous allons être obligés de passer un certain temps ensemble, ce serait une bonne idée de conclure une trêve. »  
  
Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Draco sembla considérer la question. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait fatigué de l'hostilité qui régnait en permanence entre lui et Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, conclure une trêve maintenant revenait presque à admettre sa défaite. Et ça, Draco ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'avait déjà fait que trop de concessions...  
  
« Une trêve ? Mmmhh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... La proposition est alléchante, mais la réponse est non.  
  
- Non ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'écria le Griffondor, le désarroi et l'exaspération presque palpables dans sa voix. Draco se redressa sur son lit, tremblant de rage.  
  
« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu crois peut-être que ce n'est pas déjà suffisamment humiliant d'avoir une dette envers toi, Harry Potter, mon ennemi jur ? Il faudrait en plus que je joue les toutous bien dressés et que je te mange dans la main comme le reste de tes admirateurs ?  
  
- Mais je ne te demande pas de renier ta Maison ou de faire semblant d'aimer les Griffondors, je te propose juste de renoncer pour un temps aux insultes pour qu'on puisse travailler plus efficacement à trouver un remède à ton problème ! »  
  
Un sourire typiquement malfoyien étira les lèvres du blond tandis qu'une étincelle maligne de mauvais présage s'allumait dans son regard.  
  
« Le problème, Potter, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de renoncer aux insultes en question... Après tout, c'est tout ce qui me reste dans la pénible situation qui est la mienne. Etre obligé de pactiser avec l'ennemi... Que me resterait-il si je ne pouvais même pas te pourrir l'existence ?... »  
  
Draco poussa un long soupir mélodramatique tandis qu'Harry le considérait avec fureur, une rage froide brûlant dans ses prunelles vertes.  
  
« C'est ça qui t'embête, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?... Etre obligé de pactiser avec un Griffondor...  
  
- En fait, on ne peut même pas vraiment appeler ça pactiser, tu sais. Le principe du pacte c'est que chaque partie apporte quelque chose à l'autre. Or dans ce cas précis, toi tu m'apportes ton aide mais moi je ne t'apporte rien en échange. Ce n'est même pas un pacte, c'est plutôt une aumône... »  
  
Le Serpentard avait craché ces derniers mots comme si le fait même de les prononcer lui écorchait la bouche, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. L'idée de devoir quémander l'aide d'une personne qu'il haïssait blessait le jeune Malfoy dans son orgueil plus profondément qu'aucune lame n'aurait pu le faire dans sa chair. Rien qu'à y penser, il se sentait pris de nausées...  
  
« Donc tu te sentirais mieux s'il s'agissait d'un pacte, Malfoy ? »  
  
Draco ricana doucement, amer. Même si ces rares éclairs de génie se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, il arrivait parfois à Potter d'être bien trop malin pour son propre bien... Mais cela, il était hors de question que Draco le lui dise jamais, sous quelques conditions que ce soit.  
  
« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, Potter, ou c'est ton petit doigt qui te l'a soufflé à l'oreille ?  
  
- Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Tu veux un pacte : très bien, faisons un pacte ! Je promets de t'aider à retrouver ta forme humaine le plus vite possible, et tu jures de ravaler tes sarcasmes jusqu'à ce que le sort soit levé. Ca te convient ? »  
  
La voix du Griffondor était sèche et dure, calme mais vibrante d'exaspération contenue. Draco réfléchit un moment, considérant cette fois sérieusement la proposition.  
  
« Ca pourrait marcher, oui... Mais il y a un seul problème dans cette histoire : les enjeux du pacte se doivent d'être équivalents pour que le pacte soit équitable. Sans ça l'accord ne peut pas être valable. Un pacte véritable doit permettre aux deux parties d'obtenir une chose dont elles ont besoin. Moi j'ai besoin de ton aide, mais toi... Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien dont tu aurais besoin et que je puisse te procurer ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant.  
  
« Eh bien... Disons que ce ne serait pas de refus si tu pouvais m'aider en Potions... Tu es l'un des élèves les plus doués dans cette matière, et vu mon niveau actuel je n'aurai jamais des notes suffisantes aux Aspics pour pouvoir commencer une formation d'Auror après Poudlard... »  
  
Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un large sourire.  
  
« Dans ce cas, c'est entendu ! Tu m'aides à me sortir de ce guêpier, et je t'aide à rattraper ton retard en Potions. »  
  
Harry hésita, puis il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de se rendre compte, un peu gêné, que Draco ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité.  
  
« Marché conclu, Malfoy. Et aussi longtemps que notre accord durera, nous devrons tous les deux faire des efforts pour ne pas nous entretuer. Donc, insultes et provocations interdites.  
  
- Je t'en donne ma parole d'honneur en tant que sorcier. »  
  
Harry tira de nouveau les draps vers lui, satisfait. Ils avaient conclu une trêve. Avec un peu de chance, les prochains jours ne seraient pas aussi invivables qu'il l'avait redouté...  
  
« Une dernière question, Malfoy...  
  
- Mmhh ?...  
  
- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure à propos de Rogue et des paris sur ses sous-vêtements... Tu as tout inventé, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, tout est véridique.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Il porte quoi alors comme sous-vêtements ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Potter...  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Pfff... Je suis sûr que vous autres Serpentards vous n'avez jamais eu le cran d'aller vérifier...  
  
- Je crois que c'est une des tentatives de manipulation mentale les plus minables que j'aie jamais entendues...  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Alors, slip ou caleçon ?...  
  
- Franchement Potter, j'aurais vraiment cru que tu saurais faire preuve d'un peu plus de perspicacité. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de deviner que Severus Rogue est toujours nu sous ses robes. »  
  
En entendant Harry manquer de s'étouffer sous le choc dans le lit voisin, Draco se dit que finalement ce séjour chez les Griffondors n'allait pas être si désagréable que ça. 

°

° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

°

Bon et bien voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre... Je vous avais prévenu que je n'étais pas contente de moi et que les choses n'avançaient pratiquement pas... Enfin bon la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à faire mieux pour le troisième chapitre. Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, svp laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis... 


	3. chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Est-il encore besoin de le dire ?... Oui ? Bon... Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling qui, j'espère, ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir emprunté ses merveilleux personnages.

**Notes :** Alors tout d'abord un énorme PARDON JE SUIS DESOLEE D'AVOIR MIS SI LONGTEMPS A UPDATER......... Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu que je mette autant de temps à écrire le troisième chapitre, mais plus j'avançais et plus je trouvais de choses à écrire et plus ça prenait de temps et... Enfin bon, le résultat est là : un chapitre qui fait le double des précédents et un retard de... euh... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne même pas en parler...

Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, surtout avec toutes les reviews adorables que vous m'avez laissées... J'essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre 4...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Artémis : C'est bien je te retrouve à chaque fois que j'édite un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais juste te remercier et j'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira !

Cheshirecat : Ben merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, même après avoir mis si longtemps à updater... argh je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et je promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour le chapitre 4 !...

YunaFab : mdr c'est la question que nous nous posons toutes... Pour l'instant j'ai le regret de te dire que je ne peux pas y répondre : si tu veux vraiment le savoir il va falloir que tu ailles vérifier par toi-même... Quoique ça doit pas être si désagréable que ça comme vérification... Un gros merci pour tous tes encouragements et oui, je continue à me donner du mal (pask ces _grmpff_ de chapitres ne veulent jamais m'obéir et que je vais finir par croire que mon stylo plume est hanté s'il continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête...mpfff et après c'est les délais d'updatage qui en pâtissent... Voilà ! Eurêka ! En fait c'est la faute de mon stylo si je suis tjrs en retard ! Adressez vous à lui pour les réclamations...) et j'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira (même si la scène du réveil et des réactions des Griffondors n'est pas si longue que ça... dsl...)

Top-cerise : lol merci beaucoup ça me rassure que tu me dises ça parce que j'avais l'impression que ça piétinait un peu... Et t'en fais pas pour le « Yabababadou » : on a tous connus ça un jour ou l'autre... Encore merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Céline402 : lol oui Chef ! Je me mets à la forge tout de suite...euh... au boulot... Et je suis désolée si je passe mon temps à me critiquer, c'est juste que quand je viens de terminer un chapitre je n'en suis jamais contente et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver tous les défauts du monde. Et celui là ne fait pas exception à la règle : j'ai l'impression que la trame de l'histoire part dans tous les sens, que mon Hagrid est complètement OoC, que Draco et Harry ont un niveau de langage de retraités arthritiques alors qu'ils ont tout juste 17 ans... Ok ok j'arrête et je me remets à écrire illico presto... Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Coline la retameuse : ptdr comment peux-tu rester insensible au charme trouble de l'irremplaçable Severus Snape ? Surtout que tu n'en trouveras pas bcp dans l'œuvre de JK Rowling, des beaux bruns ténébreux au cynisme mordant dont on finit même par voir le caleçon ! Enfin bon je suppose que ça doit être une affaire de goûts, vu que le nez crochu et les cheveux gras ça plait pas à tout le monde... En tous cas un grand merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue à updater et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Mirrabella : eheheh qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils font avec ce qu'ils ont les pauvres petits Griffondors... Et puis ça aurait pu être pire : imagine si le pari avait concerné les sous-vêtements de Mc Gonagall ou la vie sexuelle de Rusard... Encore désolée d'avoir été si longue et j'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira.

Sevie Snake : Non non non j'ai pas tué ma fic, c'est juste que le chapitre 3 avait pris des hormones de croissance et qu'à chaque fois que je lui disais « Tu vas faire cette taille-là » il me répondait « Non ! Attend ça serait bien si tu rajoutais ça, et ça, et puis ça aussi... » et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à le mater. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve avec un chapitre qui fait le double de taille des autres et presque 2 mois de retard... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic n'est pas morte et ce n'est pas la peine de me dénoncer à l'AFP (Amicale des Fics en Péril) Donc un gros merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira !

Et un énorme merci à manehou, lisha0401, Hayden, Taria Felton, greeneyes, draconnia, Pithy, l'ange de l'apocalypse et Phénix.

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry Potter aux épaules basses et à la mine défaite qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, talonné de prés par un Draco Malfoy blême de rage contenue. Intrigués par la sombre aura de désespoir qui irradiait de leur Survivant bien-aimé et de sa némésis personnelle, une bonne partie des élèves interrompit son petit déjeuner pour les suivre des yeux avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Harry ne prêta même pas attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Il avait bien autre chose en tête, surtout après le fiasco par lequel s'était soldé la confrontation de ce matin avec ses camarades de Griffondor...

Indifférent au concert de chuchotements qui l'entourait, le jeune homme s'assit en silence, Malfoy prenant place près de lui. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand Ron Weasley pénétra lui aussi dans la Grande Salle, Hermione agrippée à son bras comme pour le dissuader de faire une bêtise, et s'installa à l'autre extrémité de la table.

La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant... Malgré la nuit plutôt agitée qu'il avait passée, Harry s'était réveillé avec une incroyable sensation de bien-être, se sentant plus frais et dispos qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules, comme si un dilemme qui pesait depuis longtemps sur son esprit avait enfin été résolu ou qu'une situation qui était bloquée depuis des mois avait finalement évolué, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry s'était senti en paix avec lui-même et débordant d'énergie pour commencer la journée.

Et puis les cris de Ron avaient commencé à retentir dans le dortoir. Harry s'était redressé en sursaut, avait tâtonné quelques secondes pour attraper ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les avait posées sur son nez, son autre main glissant déjà sous l'oreiller pour saisir sa baguette. La vision qui s'était alors offerte à lui lui avait glacé le sang.

Encore vêtu de son pyjama jaune à motifs de Cognards et de Vifs d'or, Ronald Weasley pointait sa baguette sur Malfoy, son visage convulsé de rage arborant une belle couleur rougeâtre assortie à ses cheveux. Emergeant tout juste des couverture, le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, les yeux gris à demi fermés embués de sommeil et les sourcils froncés, Draco présentait un spectacle si désolant que le Griffondor aurait sûrement éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas été occupé à essayer d'arracher la baguette des mains de Ron. Réveillé par les hurlements du rouquin, un attroupement s'était formé à l'entrée de la chambre, suivant avec intérêt l'évolution de la bagarre.

Il avait fallu à Harry une bonne douzaine de minutes pour réussir à désarmer Ron, et surtout pour le convaincre d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et c'est là que les ennuis avaient commencé. Harry avait une confiance sans borne en ses amis et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils comprendraient la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à l'accompagner dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie pour affronter Voldemort ! A côté de ça, accepter la présence de Malfoy chez les Griffondors ne devrait être qu'une promenade de santé, n'est-ce pas ? Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas...

Lorsqu'Harry avait terminé son récit, un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la pièce. Puis Ron avait dégluti péniblement et lui avait demandé, très pâle, comment il avait jamais pu penser que les Griffondors accepteraient d'aider Malfoy-la-Fouine-Bondissante. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu s'était trouvé assommé sous un bombardement de questions et de protestations indignées. On n'allait quand même pas les obliger à accueillir un Serpentard parmi eux, non? Le père de Malfoy était un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays! Pourquoi devraient-ils donner asile à Draco? Pourquoi lui auraient-ils fait confiance ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'il n'était pas lui aussi un Mangemort? Qu'il n'allait pas en profiter pour les espionner ou les assassiner dans leur sommeil? Malfoy s'était toujours vanté d'être un des partisans les plus fervents de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils n'allaient quand même pas remettre leurs vies entre ses mains !

Harry s'était tout à coup senti très las. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses camarades puisque lui-même avait eu exactement la même réaction quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas au moins essayer de comprendre ? Il n'avait pas le choix dans cette affaire !

Après plus d'une demi heure de discussion agitée, la majorité des Griffondors avait fini par accepter à contrecœur la présence du Serpentard dans leur dortoir. Hermione et Ginny avaient promis de le soutenir quoi qu'il advienne. Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient jugé plus intéressant de voir où tout cela allait mener plutôt que de chasser dès maintenant Malfoy de la tour de Griffondor. Ron n'avait pas cédé un pouce de terrain dans sa désapprobation acharnée.

"Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il essaie de faire, Harry?" avait hurlé le rouquin. "Il veut juste endormir ta méfiance pour te tuer dans ton sommeil! C'est un Mangemort comme son père! Il a été envoyé pour te livrer à Tu-sais-qui et si tu le laisses dormir dans le même dortoir que toi tu te réveilleras un matin avec sa baquette pointée sur toi et un sortilège Impardonnable sur ses lèvres! C'est un piège grossier, Harry!"

Le jeune homme avait essayé de calmer les hurlements de son meilleur ami, mais Ron ne l'écoutait même plus. A la fin, le rouquin s'était figé, les lèvres pincées et lui avait asséné d'une voix glaciale :

« Mais bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu préfères faire confiance à Malfoy plutôt qu'à moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris ma main et pas la sienne en première année que tu n'as pas le droit de changer d'avis. Rien ne t'en empêche. En tous cas moi je ne t'en empêche pas. »

C'étaient les dernières paroles que lui avait adressées Ron depuis le matin.

Harry poussa un long soupir désespéré et s'effondra dans son assiette de porridge. Près de lui, Draco haussa un sourcil amusé et observa avec curiosité les petites bulles qui remontaient à la surface du liquide grumeleux. Potter n'arrêtait-il jamais avec ses gamineries?..

Le Serpentard était encore furieux d'avoir dû subir les insultes de Ron sans même pouvoir se défendre. Il avait beau ne pas avoir compris un mot de ce qui s'était dit au cours de la dispute, il était prêt à parier que la Belette n'y était pas allée de main morte. Et il n'avait pas besoin de parler anglais pour reconnaître le ton agressif et hargneux que Weasley avait emprunté pour hurler à la figure de Potter. Draco se sentait d'une humeur largement assez massacrante pour noyer le rouquin sous les Sortilèges Impardonnables avant de déchiqueter son cadavre avec les dents...

Le chapelet de bulles qui perçait encore à la surface du porridge se fit plus fin, puis il disparut complètement. Draco le fixa avec une moue perplexe. Cela ferait bientôt 5 minutes que Potter était là-dessous. On pourrait dire ce qu'on voudrait, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le Griffondor avait de sacrés poumons... Ou alors... Mais non, le petit héros adoré de Dumbledore n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à se noyer dans son porridge... Si?... Une bouffée de panique s'empara de Draco et il saisit avec hâte le bras de Potter, le secouant brutalement.

"Potter! Potter! HARRY! Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Le brun releva la tête et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette, clignant des yeux sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy? Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, je suis juste là!"

Draco poussa un long soupir de soulagement, se traitant mentalement de crétin pour s'être laissé emporter par la panique. Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur après la minute de terreur dont il venait de faire l'expérience. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait cru que Potter était mort... Merlin... Depuis quand l'idée de la mort d'Harry Potter lui était-elle devenue insupportable ? Il se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Ce qu'il pouvait détester se trouver totalement dépendant d'une personne...

Draco releva la tête juste à temps pour plonger son regard dans celui, vert sombre, d'un Griffondor déconcerté. Le garçon le dévisageait sans comprendre, notant avec une certaine inquiétude son teint trop pâle et ses mains tremblantes. De l'inquiétude? Potter se faisait du souci pour lui? Draco aurait sûrement laissé échapper un reniflement dédaigneux s'il n'était pas déjà trop occupé à essayer de réprimer le tremblement nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre inférieure.

"Malfoy? Tout va bien?"

Le blond hocha la tête, dédiant au Griffondor un sourire qui manquait de conviction. Il fallait vraiment que Rogue et Mc Gonagall trouvent très vite une solution s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête avec ces crises d'angoisse irrationnelles qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 4 ans...

"Ca va... Je voulais juste que tu remontes à la surface avant de te noyer dans ton bol. Si tu mourrais aussi bêtement, Dumbledore serait capable d'interdire le porridge au petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Et j'adore le porridge..."

Harry cilla, le regard fixé sur le visage sérieux du blond, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son esprit tortueux de Serpentard. Décidant finalement qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir, il soupira et se leva de table, glissant quelques mots à Hermione qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que Ron détournait le regard et faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Malfoy regarda Potter s'éloigner sans un mot, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexé ? Draco ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux Griffondors... Le blondinet, se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Suivre Potter ? Il n'avait même pas terminé son petit-déjeuner ! Le laisser partir et rester ici, à a table des Griffondors, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait autour de lui? Le Serpentard poussa un juron et s'élança à la poursuite du brun.

"Potter! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? Mais ralentis, par Merlin!"

Harry s'arrêta, laissant à Malfoy le temps de le rejoindre et de reprendre son souffle.

"Bon sang, Potter, ça t'arrive souvent de laisser les gens en plan comme ça au beau milieu d'une conversation ? Si tu veux jouer à ça, aie au moins la politesse de me dire pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ! »

Le Griffondor le dévisagea avec un air de totale confusion.

"Euh... Non je... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Ecoute, je suis désolé, Malfoy. J'avais seulement besoin d'être seul quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser en plan. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait de rester seul jusqu'au début du cours. Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi jusque là..."

Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Ce n'est pas ça... Mais à la façon dont tu t'es précipité hors de la pièce sans même me dire où tu allais, j'ai juste eu l'impression que tu étais... contrarié..."

Le regard d'émeraude du Griffondor s'assombrit en un instant.

"Contrarié ? Pour quelle obscure raison voudrais tu que je sois contrarié, Malfoy? Tu viens seulement de mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous en moins de deux heures, de monter contre moi mon meilleur ami et de me faire passer pour un crétin fini devant l'ensemble des Griffondors ! Tu sais quoi? « Contrarié » est un bel euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouve en ce moment. Tu n'as jamais réussi à me pourrir autant la vie que depuis que nous avons fait ce stupide pacte! Tu viens de me faire passer une des pires matinées de mon existence, et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de bouger le petit doigt pour ça! Alors franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être "contrari", comme tu dis!"

Draco avait gardé le silence, les poings serrés. Le masque calme et impassible de son visage offrait un contraste saisissant avec celui, tremblant de fureur, du Griffondor.

"Je veux bien croire que ma présence chez les Griffondors te cause des problèmes, Potter, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est contre moi que tu es en colère en ce moment. Tu savais parfaitement ce que cela impliquait quand tu as accepté de m'aider. Tu savais que tes petits copains auraient du mal à croire à mon histoire, tu savais que ton rouquin adoré serait furieux, tu savais que la moitié de Poudlard manquerait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Ce qui te met en rogne, c'est que tu croyais que Weasley finirait par admettre raison et se ranger de ton côté. Tu es déçu de voir qu'il place sa colère et sa haine envers moi plus haut que votre amitié dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Alors acharne toi sur lui tant que tu veux, mais ne viens pas t'en prendre à moi pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable, pour une fois."

Harry eut un rictus méprisant.

"Voyez-vous ça, notre cher petit Malfoy veut jouer au psy...

- Si tu veux briser la trêve, continue comme ça, Potter. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après coup parce que tu en seras l'unique responsable."

Harry serra les dents. Le visage tordu par la rage, il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser et Draco dut se raidir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. Après tout, Potter avait toujours été un sorcier incroyablement puissant et Merlin savait ce qui se passerait s'il perdait le contrôle de sa magie...

Puis la menace qui planait dans l'air disparut subitement et le Griffondor soupira d'un air défait.

"Tu as raison, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. C'est juste que j'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires, et c'est vrai que j'en veux à Ron de ne pas comprendre. J'ai eu tord de m'en prendre à toi. Je m'excuse."

Le Serpentard dévisagea intensément le jeune homme brun, fixant son visage comme s'il cherchait à y creuser un trou par la force de son seul regard. Harry avait les épaules basses et il semblait soudain très fatigué. Une ombre de désespoir avait obscurci ses prunelles vertes et Draco aurait pu jurer que si le brun mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec une telle férocité, c'était pour ne pas trahir le tremblement qui l'agitait. Potter était vraiment à bout de nerfs, ces derniers temps. Cela se voyait facilement pour quiconque prenait la peine de l'observer vraiment : il y avait les cernes sous ses yeux, la rapidité avec laquelle il répondait à toutes les provocations des Serpentards, le manque de prudence élémentaire dont il faisait preuve en Potions... Le blond aurait dû se sentir heureux de sa victoire sur le Griffondor, mais étrangement cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction.

"Excuses acceptées."

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons. Il était encore tôt et les couloirs de l'école étaient presque déserts, tous les étudiants étant rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Draco se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

"Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire? Tu nous as traînés hors de la Grande Salle presque une heure avant le début des cours: tu as une idée pour tuer le temps?"

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Griffondor.

"En fait, j'avais l'intention de rendre visite à Hagrid avant d'aller en cours."

Une grimace méprisante tordit le visage de Draco.

"Mais nous avons déjà Soin aux créatures magiques en première heure! Toute une période avec cet abruti surdimensionné ça ne te suffit pas?!"

Le masque glacial retomba aussitôt sur le visage de Harry et c'est d'une voix lourde de menaces qu'il murmura:

"Je croyais t'avoir déjà prévenu, Malfoy: n'insulte plus jamais mes amis. Pour cette fois-ci je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais je te jure que si ta langue dérape encore je te ferai ravaler tes insultes définitivement."

* * *

Harry frappa trois coups secs contre la porte de la hutte du demi-géant. Seul le silence lui répondit. Une boule d'angoisse serra sa gorge à l'idée que peut-être, Hagrid n'était pas chez lui. Après tout, il n'était pas rare ces derniers temps que Dumbledore confie au garde-chasse des missions de courte durée pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phœnix... Le demi-géant s'absentait alors parfois pendant plusieurs jours, et c'était le Professeur Grubbly-Plank qui prenait en charge les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Après son expédition chez les géants, Hagrid avait commencé à jouer un rôle de plus en plus actif au sein de l'Ordre -le plus souvent en tant qu'émissaire auprès des peuples non-humains, qui l'écoutaient avec une oreille peut-être plus complaisante qu'ils ne l'auraient fait si le messager avait été totalement humain. Il croyait dur comme fer à la cause de Dumbledore et sa détermination s'était révélée être un argument de poids dans bon nombre de négociations serrées. Les élèves avaient fini par s'habituer à ses absences répétées et s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'Hagrid et le professeur Grubbly-Plank se « partageaient » désormais le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour le demi-géant. Et s'il avait été blessé au cours de sa mission pour l'Ordre ? S'il avait été capturé par Voldemort, ou même pire encore?...

Le Griffondor ne put retenir un long soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la silhouette massive du garde-chasse apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le cours ne commence pas avant une heure..."

Le Griffondor dévisagea l'homme de la tête aux pieds, notant avec inquiétude les déchirures ensanglantées qui zébraient ses vêtements sales et poussiéreux. A demi dissimulée sous la lourde veste de peau du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, une tâche brunâtre qui ressemblait suspicieusement à du sang s'élargissait doucement sur la chemise élimée. Et plus inquiétant encore, le visage ordinairement franc et joyeux de Hagrid arborait une expression d'épuisement et de souffrance qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

"Vous êtes blessé, Hagrid... Que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre?"

Un éclair de panique traversa les prunelles sombres de l'homme et il lança un regard assassin au Griffondor, désignant d'un mouvement rapide de la tête Draco qui se tenait légèrement en retrait de la scène, appuyé contre le mur et observant le paysage avec une grimace blasée.

"Oh... Ne vous en faites pas, Malfoy ne comprend pas un mot de ce que nous disons... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais vous voir: pour vous expliquer la situation et vous demander quelques conseils. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfresh?"

Hagrid fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis sa bouche s'arrondit dans un « Oh » de compréhension.

" A cause de cette égratignure? Non, Harry, je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Et si tu as des questions à poser, autant le faire maintenant. Entre et assieds-toi, je suis à toi dans une minute."

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry et Draco, qu'il fixa un moment avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateurs avant de hausser les épaules. Les deux élèves s'assirent en silence autour de la petite table de bois. Hagrid leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé avant de s'éclipser à l'arrière de la cabane. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, ayant échangé ses haillons couverts de sang pour des vêtements propres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en constatant que le garde-chasse n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être au sommet de sa forme et qu'une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

«Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfresh ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry, ça peut attendre... J'irai la voir moi-même après le cours, mais pour l'instant rien ne presse. Dis-moi plutôt quel est ce problème dont tu voulais me parler.

- Pas avant que vous ne me disiez où vous étiez et ce qui vous a valu cette vilaine blessure... »

Hagrid eut un sourire fatigué et obtempéra sans protester, à la grande surprise de Harry. Dumbledore avait-il enfin jugé bon de le considérer comme un membre de l'Ordre à part entière et non plus comme un gamin sans défense ? Il fallait croire que oui : sans ça jamais Hagrid n'aurait accepté de lui raconter son voyage sans en avoir référé au directeur. Et cette fois-ci, Harry n'avait pas d'histoire de Détraqueurs à marchander en échange de la vérité comme il l'avait fait lors de sa cinquième année... Le jeune homme écouta avec attention le récit du demi-géant, se mordant la lèvre avec nervosité.

Encore une fois, l'enjeu de la mission de Hagrid avait été de rallier à la cause de Dumbledore les peuples non-humains qui risquaient de se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort. Il s'agissait à présent ni plus ni moins de se préparer du mieux qu'on le pouvait à la bataille qui s'annonçait, et il fallait rallier le plus grand nombre de soldats possible. Le monde sorcier était en guerre et il était désormais impossible d'ignorer la sombre menace qui planait sur Poudlard comme ailleurs...

Harry se sentit tout à coup très las. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a des siècles qu'il avait pour la première fois pénétré dans l'école de magie, naïf et insouciant. Ses seules préoccupations étaient alors de savoir comment il pourrait survivre à son cours de potions ou de combien de points Griffondor pourrait battre Serpentard lors du prochain match de Quidditsch. Et en parlant de Serpentards...

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Malfoy et se figea, intrigué. Sagement installé dans son fauteuil, Draco regardait autour de lui avec intérêt, faisant calmement l'inventaire des bizarreries diverses qui encombraient la cabane sans prendre la peine de cacher l'étincelle de curiosité qui brillait dans ses prunelles grises. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez Hagrid et il fallait avouer que le joyeux fouillis qui régnait là avait de quoi surprendre le visiteur non-averti...

Le regard glacé du Serpentard glissait sur les meubles de bois griffé, s'attardait sur l'antique cheminée de pierre, s'accrochait avec perplexité aux instruments étranges que le demi-géant utilisait pour s'occuper de ses « protégés ». Prés de la cheminée, la lourde lanière de cuir hérissée de pointes qui avait servi de laisse à Touffu, l'énorme chien à trois têtes qui avait pendant un temps gardé l'accès à la pierre philosophale, gisait dans la poussière avec des allures de monstre endormi. Un peu plus loin, les cages de cuivre des diablotins d'Anthracie s'entassaient en un amoncellement sinistre que l'on aurait cru tiré d'une salle de torture médiévale, ou d'un mauvais film d'horreur Moldu.

Harry observait avec fascination le visage de son ennemi, débarrassé du rictus de mépris arrogant que le jeune homme affichait habituellement vis à vis des « classes inférieures ». Se croyant à l'abri des regards, le Serpentard relâchait enfin son attention et laissait glisser, aussi légèrement que ce soit, son masque de froideur. Le reflet pâle et lumineux qui se dessinait dans les prunelles grises du Serpentard était celui d'un sentiment qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru trouver sur le visage de Draco : l'innocence. Qui aurait cru que le blond avait encore une parcelle d'humanité sous ses grands airs de gosse de riche pourri gâté...

Harry se gifla mentalement, n'appréciant pas particulièrement le cours que prenaient ses pensées. C'était de Malfoy qu'il s'agissait ! Il n'allait quand même pas prendre son vieil ennemi en pitié, non ? Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait...

Ne s'étant apparemment pas rendu compte que son interlocuteur n'écoutait plus un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait, Hagrid continuait à expliquer à Harry les détails de sa visite aux korrigans de Stonehenge.

« En bref, pour l'instant ils sont d'accord pour nous apporter leur aide, mais pour ce qui est de vraiment compter sur eux... Les korrigans restent avant tout des créatures instables et capricieuses qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal dès qu'il s'agit de s'amuser. Ce sont de vrais gosses... Des gamins qui savent manipuler la magie élémentale la plus puissante, mais des gamins quand même. Et si Tu-sais-qui leur propose un rôle plus attrayant que celui que nous leur avons donné dans cette guerre, ils se rallieront à lui. Ils se fichent éperdument de ce qui est juste ou pas, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est rigoler un bon coup. Quelle importance pour eux si des centaines de personnes innocentes se font tuer dans l'histoire ?...

- Mais pour l'instant, c'est à nous qu'ils se sont ralliés. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Hagrid eut un haussement d'épaules désabusé, passant sa main énorme dans sa barbe dans un geste plein de lassitude.

« Oh ça oui, ce sont nos amis... Mais des amis auxquels on ne peut pas tourner le dos dans une bataille... Ce qu'il faut à Dumbledore, c'est des personnes sur qui on puisse compter ! De ce côté là, on peut oublier les korrigans : incapables de se concentrer, trop capricieux... Tout le contraire des vampires de ce côté-là ! Oui, c'est surtout la mission du professeur Lupin qui va faire la différence... S'il réussit à nous rallier les vampires des Carpathes, là nous aurons marqué un point contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, la voix étranglée de stupeur.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Hagrid ? Remus est parti en Transylvanie pour essayer de rallier les vampires à Dumbledore ?... »

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit et la referma de nouveau d'un air coupable avant de bégayer :

« Oh non... Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... »

Harry se leva d'un bond, renversant presque sa chaise dans le mouvement. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait « négligé » de lui faire part d'informations décisives, et ces informations le touchaient de très prêt. Remus en mission... Dans les Carpathes !...

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide, irrégulier, et il s'appuya contre la lourde cheminée de pierre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il serrait les poings si fort que les articulations en blanchissaient et un tremblement irrépressible le secouait de la tête aux pieds. Hagrid ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi livide.

« Merlin, comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu être assez stupide pour le laisser partir ! Les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit, elles sont déjà dévouées corps et âme à Voldemort ! Envoyer un émissaire dans les Carpathes, c'est une mission suicide ! Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas eu d'autres idées brillantes comme celle-là, non ? Et comment avez-vous pu l'envoyer là-bas sans même m'en parler ! Remus est la dernière personne qui me reste que je puisse encore considérer comme « de ma famille », comment avez vous osé l'envoyer à la mort sans même me mettre au courant, et sans même me laisser lui dire au-revoir... Je... Je ne...

- Je t'en prie, Harry, calme toi... Si personne ne t'en a parlé, c'est parce que le professeur Lupin lui-même nous a demandé de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes et comme il s'agissait d'une mission dangereuse il a préféré que tu...

- Une mission dangereuse ! » Harry cracha les mots avec dédain. « Ce n'est pas d'une mission dangereuse qu'il s'agit ici, Hagrid, c'est une mission-suicide, ayez au moins le courage de le dire !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry... Dumbledore n'aurait jamais envoyé un de ses hommes à la mort. S'il a laissé partir Remus, c'est qu'il y avait une chance de convaincre les Transylvaniens. Le clan Dracul est connu pour être particulièrement orgueilleux et indépendant, ils refuseront de plier devant Tu-sais-qui. S'ils acceptent de nous aider, nous disposeront d'un atout majeur contre Lui. Les vampires sont des combattants hors-pair...

- Et ce sont aussi les ennemis héréditaires des loups-garou ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait croire que Remus était l'homme qu'il vous fallait pour cette mission ? Par Merlin, tout le monde sait que les vampires et les lycanthropes se mènent une guerre sans merci depuis des siècles !

- Dumbledore a dit qu'envoyer le professeur Lupin parlementer avec les Dracul tiendrait lieu de symbole, la preuve que par les temps qui courent l'union entre les peuples est plus que jamais nécessaire malgré toutes les vieilles rancœurs qui ont pu nous séparer dans le passé...

- Vous savez bien tout le respect que je porte à Dumbledore, Hagrid, mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu un plan aussi stupide ! Tout ce que nous allons y gagner, ce sera de laisser Remus se faire tuer. Et sa mort aura été parfaitement inutile... »

Harry se figea, des sanglots plein la voix, les lèvres tremblantes et les poings serrés dans une lutte désespérée pour réprimer ses pleurs. Impassible, Draco le dévisageait curieusement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Le Griffondor ravala ses larmes, refusant de se donner en spectacle devant son vieil ennemi. Hagrid posa une main énorme sur son épaule, cherchant maladroitement à réconforter le jeune homme.

« Il ne faut pas désespérer, Harry... Dumbledore avait ses raisons pour envoyer le professeur Lupin là-bas. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a raconté, mais quand il était plus jeune Remus était assez proche d'Adrian Dannefeyr, un prince de sang du clan Dracul. Il a des amis parmi les vampires et il est un des rares mortels à avoir une certaine renommée auprès des Transylvaniens. Et son amitié avec Dannefeyr lui tiendra probablement lieu de sauf-conduit. Si quelqu'un peut nous gagner le soutien des vampires, ce sera lui. C'est l'un des rares sorciers, peut-être même le seul, à avoir une véritable chance de sortir de là vivant. Et c'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, très pâle. Il se fichait pas mal des raisons qui avaient pu pousser Dumbledore à envoyer Remus là-bas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Moony revienne... Le visage de Sirius apparut subitement derrière ses paupières et il ne put réprimer un sanglot. Il voulait qu'il revienne...

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est une mission atrocement dangereuse, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre tous ces risques... Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça... J'ai déjà perdu Sirius, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre lui aussi. »

Hagrid gardait le silence, le cœur serré. Harry avait l'air si seul et si misérable, recroquevillé sur sa chaise comme un enfant perdu... Cela faisait déjà presque 18 mois que Sirius Black avait basculé derrière le voile, et pourtant la seule mention de son nom vidait encore Harry de toute gaieté aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait le plus vorace des Détraqueurs.

Depuis ce jour fatidique au Département des Mystères du ministère de la Magie, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de son parrain. Il n'avait pas pu contempler de ses yeux le cadavre de Sirius, ni vraiment accepter l'idée de sa disparition, et il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire son deuil. Les mois d'été qu'il avait passés à Privet Drive avaient été un véritable calvaire. Privé de la présence réconfortante de ses amis, abandonné à ses idées noires, le Griffondor s'était peu à peu refermé sur lui même et il avait passé ses journées prostré dans sa chambre, ne desserrant pratiquement jamais les lèvres. Il se nourrissait à peine, ne répondait que rarement lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, se contentant de fixer le vide devant lui d'un regard étrangement fixe, désincarné, tant et si bien que les Dursleys eux-même avaient fini par s'inquiéter et avaient contacté Dumbledore pour qu'il prenne en charge le gamin.

Harry avait passé le restant de l'été à Poudlard et c'est uniquement grâce à Remus qu'il avait fini par surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Il avait trouvé chez le loup-garou une oreille attentive et compréhensive, et un miroir à ses propres problèmes. La mort de Sirius avait laissé une blessure profonde dans le cœur de l'homme comme dans celui de l'enfant et tous deux trouvaient du réconfort à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à souffrir.

Harry était peu à peu revenu à lui-même et à la rentrée de la sixième année, rien n'aurait pu laisser paraître l'enfer par lequel il était passé pendant l'été. Rien sauf peut-être les cernes sombres qui encerclaient à présent des yeux verts voilés, hantés. Mais après tout, ce genre de choses était à attendre du Garçon-qui-a-survécu maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était avéré, non ?...

Et il y avait aussi eu les cauchemars. Au début, il ne passait pas une nuit sans qu'Harry ne se réveille en hurlant, le cœur battant la chamade, tandis que derrière ses pupilles dilatées de terreur il voyait encore une fois son parrain s'enfoncer derrière le voile sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était le visage stupéfait de Sirius que le jeune homme voyait apparaître derrière ses paupières closes. Son visage et ses prunelles bleu sombre écarquillées de surprise alors que son corps disparaissait derrière le voile dans une glissade cauchemardesque... Puis peu à peu, les rêves s'étaient faits moins fréquents.

La vie avait repris son cours comme avant, à quelques différences prés. D'abord Sirius n'était plus là, et ce vide-là rien au monde n'aurait pu le combler. Ensuite, après l'apparition que Voldemort avait faite au sein du ministère, personne n'osait plus contester la réalité de son retour. Et enfin, les relations qui unissaient Harry et Remus avaient énormément évolué. Les deux hommes étaient désormais plus proches que jamais.

Les sentiments qui liaient le garçon et le loup-garou étaient complexes, un curieux mélange de l'affection que voue un élève à son professeur préféré, de l'amitié qu'un jeune homme peut porter à un des meilleurs amis de ses parents et de l'amour d'un enfant à celui qu'il considère un peu comme un père de substitution. Harry avait besoin de Remus, et ce besoin était réciproque. Le lien qui les unissait avait la force du désespoir et il était teinté par l'amertume qu'avaient laissé sur leurs lèvres la mort de Sirius, celles de James et Lily, celle de Cédric... Sans compter qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Survivants : Remus le dernier des Maraudeurs et Harry le Garçon-que-même-Voldemort-n'a-pas-réussi-à-envoyer-ad-patres.

Hagrid savait parfaitement à quel point Harry tenait à Remus et cela lui brisait le cœur de voir l'enfant qu'il avait connu pas plus grand qu'un veracrasse tenter sans succès de ravaler ses larmes, l'air misérable, les épaules tremblant convulsivement. Il tapota gentiment le dos du jeune homme, penaud.

« Tout va bien, Harry... Je suis sûr que Remus va revenir sain et sauf... Tout ira bien... »

Le Griffondor se jeta au coup du demi-géant, sanglotant doucement contre la poitrine massive de l'homme qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Harry sentait sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil, laissant place à un abîme de désespoir. Il avait affreusement besoin d'une personne qui le console et qui lui dise que tout allait bien. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Hagrid à verser toutes les larmes de colère et d'impuissance qui pesaient sur son cœur depuis si longtemps.

Devant la cabane, la petite troupe de Serpentards et des Griffondors de septième année était en train de se rassembler. Adossé à la fenêtre, Draco les regardait faire avec anxiété, se demandant s'il valait mieux ramener Potter à la réalité dès maintenant ou le laisser profiter en paix des dernières minutes avant le cours, auquel cas il serait sans doute obligé de rejoindre ses camarades et ses chers amis Granger et la Belette avec des yeux rougis de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce bien de la compassion et de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de son ennemi de toujours ? Il fallait vraiment que Rogue trouve très vite une solution à son problème : fréquenter des Griffondors commençait à le ramollir sérieusement...

* * *

Pour une fois, Draco dut reconnaître que le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques était particulièrement intéressant. Hagrid avait préparé tout un exposé sur les salamandres d'Outrecendres, et le sujet avait le double mérite d'être passionnant et de ne pas mettre les élèves en danger de mort. Bien sûr, les salamandres n'étaient pas à proprement parler d'inoffensifs animaux de compagnie mais en comparaison avec certaines des créatures qu'Hagrid leur avait déjà présentées, elles faisaient figures d'adorables agnelets. Des agnelets qui mordaient et qui crachaient des flammes et de l'acide, mais des agnelets quand même.

Draco se glissa près de la cage massive qui trônait au beau milieu de la clairière où Hagrid avait décidé de faire cours aujourd'hui. Assis sur une souche d'arbre au moins aussi massive que lui, le demi-géant avait commencé sa leçon et sa voix basse et calme résonnait dans le silence de la forêt. Les élèves avaient fait cercle autour de lui et l'écoutaient avec attention, certains prenant même des notes. Draco s'accroupit prés de la cage, laissant retomber son masque d'arrogance hautaine pour observer avec une curiosité pleine de tendresse les petites créatures qui s'ébattaient dans leur prison d'acier.

Le corps souple et filiforme comme celui d'un serpent, la peau lisse et écailleuse luisant d'un éclat moiré, les salamandres portaient sur le dos de fines ailes membraneuses d'un blanc nacré. De petites griffes noires et acérées armaient leurs pattes maigres et gracile et une rangée de pointes menaçantes luisaient dangereusement à l'extrémité de la queue. La tête délicate et chevaline semblait trop étroite pour contenir les yeux immenses, sans pupille, telles deux tâches d'encre d'un noir abyssal que brisait seulement l'étincelle d'une intelligence farouche. Une langue serpentine dardait avec grâce hors du museau effilé, laissant entrevoir la barrière d'émail tranchante d'une dentition redoutable.

Malgré leur petite taille –de 30 à 50 centimètres d'envergure- les salamandres étaient des prédateurs meurtriers et implacables, capables d'abattre des animaux pesant jusqu'à 20 fois leur propre poids. Véritables machines à tuer d'une efficacité mortelle, elles semblaient avoir été conçues avec une précision sans faille par un savant fou avide de sang et de perfection. Draco avait toujours adoré ces petits monstres gracieux qu'il couvait à présent d'un regard rêveur, une vague de nostalgie et de regrets s'abattant subitement sur ses épaules.

Assis en tailleur prés de lui, Potter ne quittait pas Hagrid des yeux tout en prenant des notes sur une feuille de parchemin froissé. Une goutte de sueur perlait à son front que barrait un large pli de concentration et il semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements, ne parvenant pas à la fois à suivre le cours, à prendre des notes et à jouer son rôle de traducteur-fourchelangue. Draco devait admettre que ce n'était pas un exercice facile et qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça... Dommage que tous ces beaux efforts ne servent à rien, vu que le Serpentard n'écoutait de toutes façons pas un mot de ce que le brun lui disait. Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de suivre le cours ? Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les salamandres, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

Les salamandres d'Outrecendres étaient considérées comme les lézards du feu par excellence, des Mangeurs de flammes qui vivaient au cœur même des volcans et que le froid ou la glace pouvaient briser en un souffle, même si, contrairement aux salamandres communes, elles étaient tout à fait capables de survivre hors des flammes plus de cinq ou six heures tant qu'elles trouvaient un foyer suffisamment chaud où passer la nuit. Mais ce qui en faisait des créatures si particulières aux yeux de Draco, c'est la parenté étroite qu'il y avait entre elles et les Grands Dragons. Si proche en fait qu'à une époque, le jeune Malfoy avait même envisagé d'en adopter une comme animal de compagnie...

Dès son plus jeune âge Draco s'était découvert une passion dévorante pour tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, aux dragons. Il avait commencé par poser question sur question sur les grands reptiles, jusqu'au jour où son père avait jugé bon de lui montrer combien il était inconvenant de noyer les adultes sous les babillages stériles. C'est vers la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy qu'il avait après cela dirigé ses interrogations, et il ne s'était plus jamais risqué à importuner Lucius avec sa curiosité déplacée.

A 10 ans, la passion de Draco avait eu tout le loisir de se changer en véritable obsession et il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Comme d'autres enfants voulaient un chien ou un hamster, l'héritier des Malfoy rêvait d'avoir un dragon bien à lui. Mais face aux refus répétés de ses parents, il avait dû se résoudre à tempérer un peu son objectif. C'est à ce moment là que son intérêt pour les salamandres s'était fait le plus brûlant. Les Demoiselles d'Outrecendres présentaient toutes les caractéristiques d'un dragon miniature sans être aussi dangereuses qu'un Grand Dragon. Pour Draco, il s'agissait du compromis idéal et il avait supplié son père de lui en offrir une pour son anniversaire.

Malheureusement, Lucius avait là aussi refusé, prétextant que les bois entourant le manoir étaient beaucoup trop inflammables pour qu'on autorise un petit chalumeau sur pattes à y gambader en liberté. Le blondinet avait été mortellement déçu, blessé de voir que ses parents ne comprenaient pas sa passion pour les grands reptiles alors que c'était eux qui en avaient été la cause en l'appelant Draco- littéralement « dragon ».

Toujours était-il que le jeune homme, même s'il n'avait pas eu son « jouet », s'était forgé dans l'affaire une connaissance très poussée des salamandres d'Outrecendres et que le cours d'Hagrid lui semblait à présent d'un ennui mortel.

Et à chaque fois que Draco s'ennuyait, il ne tenait plus en place. C'était un peu comme si une force invisible le tirait en avant, le poussant le plus souvent à agir en dépit du bon sens. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois-ci fasse exception.

S'agenouillant prés de la cage, le Serpentard glissa une main entre les barreaux pour caresser l'une des quatorze salamandres. La créature se tourna aussitôt en sifflant, la tête dressée en signe de mise en garde, mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement pour refuser le contact. Le jeune sorcier resta immobile, savourant le moment, un frisson de plaisir parcourant son corps tendu comme un arc. La peau d'un gris pâle était froide sous ses doigts, et elle avait cette élasticité fluide et minérale si caractéristique des reptiles.

« Chhht... Tout doux, mon beau... Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste te caresser... »

Les yeux noirs et sans pupille semblèrent s'élargir dans une expression de surprise qui disparut presque aussitôt. Pourtant, Draco aurait presque pu jurer que la salamandre lui souriait à présent...

« Tsssssssssss... Allons donc, un Sang-chaud qui parle le langage des écailles ! Cela ne s'était plus vu depuis bien longtemps, enfant... Mais si tu veux jouer au charmeur de serpents, il faudrait que tu commences par apprendre la politesse. Il est très vexant pour une jeune et jolie salamandre comme moi de se faire appeler « mon beau »... »

Draco manqua s'étouffer de surprise quand il entendit le serpent lui répondre. Il déglutit péniblement, effaré, se demandant quand et comment les salamandres avaient appris à parler anglais. Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas le monde autour de lui qui avait changé mais que c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui avait avalé une potion de magie noire et s'était retrouvé coincé avec une âme à moitié dragon. Il pouvait donc parler fourchelangue. La « langue des écailles ». Finalement, toute cette histoire n'aurait peut-être pas que des inconvénients...

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'avait remarqué son manège prés de la cage des salamandres. Heureusement, les Griffondors comme les Serpentards étaient trop occupés à boire les paroles d'Hagrid pour faire attention à lui. Prés de lui, Potter avait la main levée pour poser une question au demi-géant tandis que de l'autre il griffonnait furieusement des notes sur un bout de parchemin fripé. A croire qu'il avait décidé de battre Granger à son propre jeu... Il semblait avoir oublié la présence de Draco tant il était absorbé par ce que disait Hagrid. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres pâles. Par-fait... Potter allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'il ne faut jamais laisser un Serpentard sans surveillance...

« Eh bien mon garçon ? Tu comptes rester encore longtemps planté ici, muet comme une carpe, ou bien tu vas te décider à me présenter des excuses ? »

Draco tourna toute son attention vers la demoiselle d'Outrecendres, passant automatiquement en mode-bourreau des cœurs.

« Je vous prie d'excuser ma grossièreté, douce dame, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de passer du temps en compagnie de créatures aussi gracieuses que les salamandres d'Outrecendres et je ne puis que mettre ma méprise sur le compte de mon manque d'expérience. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous insulter et je ne peux qu'implorer votre pardon : je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si j'avais blessé par mon ignorance une aussi délicieuse demoiselle que vous... »

La demoiselle en question se rengorgea doucement. Les serpents étaient bien connus pour être des créatures vaines et arrogantes, et les salamandres n'étaient après tout que des serpents améliorés... Draco se retint à temps de passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Cela s'annonçait presque trop facile...

« Comment pourrais-je refuser quand c'est demandé si gentiment...Mais dis-moi, enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un Sang-chaud capable de parler aux Ecailles...

- Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, douce dame. Et le vôtre ?

- Je m'appelle Mäélyssah.

- Vous êtes une salamandre d'Outrecendres ? Une cousine des Grands Dragons ?

- En effet, enfant. Mais je n'ai eu de contacts avec mes cousins des montagnes qu'à de rares occasions. Tu sais ce que c'est : chacun a sa vie et ses problèmes, on promet de s'appeler, de se revoir et de dîner ensemble un de ces jours mais on ne trouve jamais le temps...

- Je comprends tout à fait, douce amie. Il est normal que les grandes dames soient des personnes très occupées : on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'une créature aussi ravissante que vous n'ait rien d'autre à faire que de rendre visite à sa famille... »

- Vilain flatteur... » minauda Mäélissah, rougissante jusqu'aux écailles.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas de la flatterie d'exprimer des évidences. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître en vous l'image parfaite de la beauté meurtrière et exquise des Enfants d'Outrecendres. » continua Draco, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

«Mais tu as une langue de miel, enfant... Tous les Sang-chauds sont-ils comme toi ou es-tu seul à être passé maître dans l'art du compliment ?

- Je ne fais que décrire aussi exactement que je le peux ce que j'ai sous les yeux, douce dame. Ne convient-il pas d'admirer la beauté partout où on la trouve ?

- Je ne mets pas en doute ta bonne foi, petit ange. C'est juste que la plupart des hommes ne partagent pas ton enthousiasme et ton amour pour le peuple des écailles. Ils nous craignent et nous détestent, et je suis juste surprise de rencontrer un Sang-chaud qui sache apprécier la beauté froide des reptiles... »

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Un vrai jeu d'enfant... Il poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique de douleur affectée qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel acteur de la Comédie Sorcière.

« Ils ne comprennent pas le peuple des écailles. Et ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, les hommes ont toujours eu tendance à le craindre et le haïr. Je vous prie cependant de croire que tous les Sang-chauds ne sont pas de cet avis, même s'il en est encore parmi eux pour se comporter avec une grossièreté et un aveuglement si époustouflants que je n'oserais même pas vous raconter les extrémités où cela les conduit...

- Tu as l'air fâché, enfant. L'une de ces personnes t'aurait-elle offensée de quelque manière que ce soit ? »

Mäélyssah semblait à présent véritablement inquiète. Draco leva vers elle des yeux bleus pleins de larmes, une moue triste perdue sur ses lèvres fines.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires... »

* * *

Harry crayonnait à toute vitesse sur sa quatrième feuille de parchemin, mordillant avec acharnement sa lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, mais comment faisait Hermione pour maintenir un rythme pareil à chaque cours ?! Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il commençait presque à avoir une crampe au poignet. Et puis c'était tellement difficile de se concentrer en sachant ce que Remus était en train d'endurer en ce moment même... Harry avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé qu'il se demandait par quel miracle il arrivait encore à aligner deux idées cohérentes sur le papier. Malfoy devait avoir un mal de chien à comprendre ce que le Griffondor lui racontait sur les salamandres et les dragons parce que cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'il continuait à « traduire » sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Pas que ça ait la moindre importance : il s'agissait de Malfoy après tout...

Une bouffée de culpabilité envahit Harry et il rougit violemment quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser. Etait-ce vraiment lui, le héros de Griffondor, qui se laissait aller à ce genre de vengeances mesquines ? Avant d'être son ennemi juré, Draco était un élève de septième année qui avait besoin de suivre ses cours et qui devrait sûrement répondre à des questions sur les salamandres d'Outrecendres pour ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Et pour avoir une chance de réussir ses examens, il avait besoin de lui, Harry Potter. Le problème était simple, et il ne laissait pas de place pour les vengeances ridicules et puériles.

L'esprit empli de bonnes résolutions, le Griffondor se tourna vers Draco, résolu à prendre son rôle de traducteur un peu plus à cœur. Et se trouva face à un grand vide là où se tenait le Serpentard quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry cligna des yeux, interloqué. Où était donc passé ce fichu blondinet ? Le regard d'émeraude glissa doucement sur l'ensemble de la classe, s'arrêtant rapidement sur une touffe de cheveux blond platine. Le Serpentard était accroupi à quelques mètres de là, une main appuyée nonchalamment contre les barreaux de la cage aux salamandres.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas souple et mesuré de chasseur à l'affût, toutes ses bonnes intentions subitement oubliées. Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas continuer à culpabiliser alors que Malfoy ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter le cours !

Une vague de murmures sifflants parvînt à son oreille et il se figea. Du Fourchelangue ? Avec qui le Serpentard était-il en train de parler ? Une seconde voix se fit entendre, stridente et haut-perchée.

« IL A DIT CA ?

- Et bien pire encore, douce dame, mais je craindrais trop de blesser vos chastes oreilles en vous répétant le reste de ses propos...

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Avec qui parles-tu ? »

Draco se retourna en sursaut, étouffant un juron. Devant lui se tenait un Harry Potter aux sourcils froncés, et étant donné sa mine furieuse le Serpentard était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui fausse compagnie... Maudits soient les Griffondors et leur manie de toujours apparaître au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Il dédia au brun son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers Mäélyssah avec un moulinet théâtral, emplissant ses gestes de toute la grâce distinguée et nonchalante qu'il avait appris à cultiver lors des innombrables réceptions mondaines où l'avait traîné Narcissa.

« Douce amie, laissez-moi vous présenter le jeune homme dont je vous ai tant parlé. Voici Harry Potter, l'autre Sang-chaud qui peut, comme moi, parler le langage des écailles. Harry, je te présente Mäélyssah... »

La salamandre inclina doucement la tête en signe de bienvenue et Harry lui rendit son salut avec circonspection. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait le Serpentard, mais son large sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde... Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Draco le prit de vitesse, toujours souriant.

« Mais je vois que l'heure tourne et que la fin du cours approche... Ne serait-ce pas trop vous demander que de me rendre dès maintenant ce petit service dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure, douce dame ?

- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, enfant, crois-moi. »

Harry fit un pas en avant, à présent complètement alarmé.

« Malfoy... »

Le blond resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et avant que le Griffondor ne puisse intervenir, il murmura : « Alohomora ! ».

La porte de la cage des salamandres s'ouvrit toute grande et Mäélyssah s'en échappa en un instant, poussant de longs sifflements aigus dans sa joie de se trouver de nouveau libre. Les autres salamandres ne furent pas longues à suivre son exemple. En quelques instants, la clairière se transforma en un véritable champs de bataille, les élèves se jetant à terre en poussant des cris paniqués tandis qu'Hagrid tentait en vain de calmer le chahut général.

« Du calme, tout va bien ! Ces créatures ne sont pas agressives, elles veulent juste sortir d'ici ! Ne faites aucun mouvement brusque dans leur direction et elles ne vous attaqueront pas ! Restez calme ! »

Le chaos était malheureusement si total qu'aucun des étudiants ne prit la peine d'écouter Hagrid, et les choses ne firent qu'empirer lorsque l'une des salamandres résolut de contredire le demi-géant en se jetant sur l'un des élèves qui ne l'avait pourtant pas provoquée.

Poussant des cris d'orfraie et se débattant de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme, un Griffondor, ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la petite peste volante qui tournoyait sans relâche autour de lui, arrachant de ses griffes de pleines poignées de cheveux, de tissus et de chair.

Il y eut encore quelques cris, un beau fouillis de serres et d'ailes, et enfin l'éclair de jade si caractéristique des flammes d'acide.

Et puis plus rien.

Le silence retomba sur la clairière et le petit groupe de Griffondors et de Serpentards resta un moment interdit, ne parvenant pas tout à fait à croire à la disparition des salamandres. Puis peu à peu, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette hagarde qui restait immobile au centre de la clairière, tremblant de tous ses membres, serrant contre elle son bras brûlé.

Hagrid se racla la gorge, ramenant vers lui l'attention de ses élèves.

« Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons mardi prochain, et vous me rendrez vos devoirs sur les salamandres d'Outrecendres, leurs habitudes alimentaires et leur habitat naturel. Trois rouleaux de parchemin minimum, n'oubliez pas. A la semaine prochaine. »

La plupart des élèves se précipitèrent en direction du château sans demander leur reste, semblant plutôt pressés de quitter le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les salamandres ne décident pas soudain de revenir exterminer le reste des étudiants de Poudlard... Hagrid poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres et se tourna vers Ron Weasley qui était toujours accroupi sur le sol, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron... D'habitude, les salamandres n'attaquent pas directement les êtres humains, ou en tous cas pas sans une bonne raison. Montre-moi ton bras... »

Le demi-géant grimaça en voyant la peau rougie et les cloques sanglantes qui commençaient déjà à apparaître sur l'avant-bras et la main du rouquin.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Est-ce que je peux vous demander d'accompagner Ron à l'infirmerie et d'expliquer à Mme Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut que je voie si je peux récupérer quelques unes de ces salamandres, ou au moins que je vérifie qu'elles ne causeront pas trop de dégâts... »

Les deux Griffondors hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment mais durent changer leurs plans lorsque Ron refusa la main qu'Harry lui offrait pour se relever avec un reniflement dédaigneux, murmurant entre ses dents qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un traître pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis :

« Malfoy... C'est toi qui as lâché cette salamandre sur Ron, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton était neutre, désintéressé. Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. A quoi bon nier, de toutes façons ?...

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que nous avions fait un pacte...

- Et je n'ai pas brisé ce pacte. J'avais promis de ne pas te faire de mal, ni à toi ni à aucun de tes amis. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne crois pas que Weasley ait agi comme un véritable ami. Après la façon dont il s'est comporté ce matin envers toi, je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon...

- Il est à l'infirmerie, Malfoy ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu démesuré comme leçon ?

- Mäélyssah n'était pas censée faire ça. Je lui avais juste dit de lui prendre sa baguette pour le faire enrager un petit peu... Je suppose qu'elle a voulu faire un peu trop de zèle, ou bien que Weasley a failli la blesser et qu'elle a paniqué. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça... »

Harry fixait toujours l'entrée de la forêt Interdite, l'air absent.

« Et d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour te faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil d'une salamandre d'Outrecendres ?

- Voyons, Potter, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que personne ne peut résister à mon charme... »

Le Griffondor se tourna vers le blond et le gratifia d'une grimace on ne peut plus explicite. Bon, d'accord, certains le pouvaient...

« J'ai juste raconté à Mäélyssah comment Weasley t'avait transformé en rat des champs et t'avait enfermé tout seul dans un placard avec Miss Teigne quand il avait appris que tu pouvais parler fourchelangue, puisque selon lui tous les amis des serpents sont des suppôts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ah oui !... Je lui ai aussi dit qu'il avait traité les salamandres d'Outrecendres d' « affreux lézards lobotomisés ».

La mâchoire de Potter se décrocha tandis qu'une expression d'horreur intense se peignait sur son visage.

« Mais... Mais Ron n'a jamais rien fait de tout ça ! »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. « Non. Mais il n'y avait personne pour me contredire, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air fatigué, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il avait beau être en colère contre le blond pour avoir blessé un de ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron l'avait bien mérité. Et ce n'était pas désagréable de voir Malfoy utiliser ses « talents» de Serpentard pour prendre sa défense, pour une fois.

« Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, Malfoy... »

Draco décocha au Griffondor un sourire rayonnant, et Harry se demanda comment il pourrait jamais en vouloir au blondinet quand il lui souriait comme ça. Puis il se rappela.

« Tant qu'on en est aux choses désagréables, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pour quelle obscure raison tu m'as faussé compagnie en plein cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques ? Je me donne un mal de chien pour que tu puisses suivre normalement en classe, et toi tu ne prends même pas la peine de m'écouter ?! J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication parce que moi ça ne m'amuse pas de jouer les interprètes pour un gamin irresponsable qui n'a même pas la décence de prendre ses études au sérieux ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

« Bon sang, Potter, mais écoute-toi ! Tu deviens pire que Granger ! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les salamandres d'Outrecendres. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter ton copain le demi-géant débiter ses banalités, j'ai préféré me consacrer à une activité plus... constructive.

- Constructive ? Parce que lâcher un lézard sanguinaire sur mon meilleur ami est une activité constructive ? »

Draco hocha la tête, son visage ayant retrouvé son masque d'arrogance habituel. Harry tremblait à présent de colère.

« Merlin, Malfoy, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde essaie de t'aider à retrouver ta vraie forme, ou au moins à vivre le mieux possible pendant que tu es dans ta peau de demi-dragon, et toi tu trouves encore le moyen de tout gâcher et de nous pourrir la vie ! Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de te conduire comme un être humain raisonnable pour une fois au lieu de jouer au gosse ? On a nos ASPICS à la fin de l'année, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Tu te comportes comme une vraie mère poule, Potter ! Ce n'est pas d'avoir loupé un malheureux cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques qui va m'empêcher d'avoir mes ASPICS...

- Ah oui ? Et tu comptes les passer en fourchelangue ? »

Le Serpentard cilla, ne comprenant plus où Harry voulait en venir.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté du cours, n'est-ce pas ?... Au bout de la première demi-heure, j'ai demandé à Hagrid s'il ne pouvait pas nous parler des dragons plutôt que des salamandres. Après tout, les deux sujets ne sont pas très éloignés et les dragons sont au programme pour les ASPICS. Et surtout, il me semblait que cela pouvait être utile d'en savoir plus sur la créature en laquelle tu es à moitié métamorphosé si on voulait avoir l'ombre une chance de te ramener à la normale. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'écouter... »

La voix du Griffondor était lourde de reproches et d'amertume et Draco sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se sentir mal parce qu'il avait déçu Harry Potter ?! Le Griffondor n'était rien pour lui, rien ! Même pas un ami, même plus un ennemi, rien ! Un rien qui avait accepté de l'aider contre toute logique et qui avait affronté sa Maison toute entière et ses meilleurs amis pour qu'il ait une chance de redevenir humain, mais un rien quand même...

« Ecoute, Potter, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les salamandres ou sur les dragons. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais essayer de me changer en un animal sur lequel je ne m'étais pas renseigné auparavant ? Je m'intéresse aux dragons depuis que je suis enfant et j'en sais sûrement plus sur le sujet que n'en saura jamais ton cher Hagrid alors... »

A la grande surprise du Serpentard, Harry l'interrompit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais, Malfoy... Un jour ton arrogance te perdra. Tu en sais toujours plus que tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Même plus que Hagrid, dont le rêve a été d'avoir un dragon depuis plus de quarante ans, et qui a même été jusqu'à ramener un œuf de norvégien à crête à Poudlard quand j'étais en première année? Et plus que Charlie Weasley, qui travaille avec les dragons en Roumanie? Oui, sûrement que oui... Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'écouter ce cours... »

Draco était vexé à présent.

« Si tu doutes de ce que je dis, vas-y : explique-moi un peu ce que le demi-géant vous a raconté et je te dirai s'il en sait vraiment plus que moi. »

Harry eut une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je ne crois pas, non ! J'ai déjà pris la peine de te traduire ce cours et tu ne m'as pas écouté, je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Si tu veux savoir ce dont Hagrid a parlé, voilà mes notes, et débrouille toi avec ça. »

Là-dessus, le Griffondor tourna les talons. Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main et poussa un juron : les lignes d'encre noire dansaient devant ses yeux dans un fouillis d'arabesques indéchiffrables. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper Harry, furieux.

« Potter ! Espèce de Griffondor stupide, tu sais très bien que les serpents ne savent pas lire ! »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un hoquet de rire narquois et accéléra le pas.

* * *

_« Notes sur les dragons, _

_Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques._

_Dragon : du latin draco, draconis : dragon, serpent. _

_Les premiers témoignages de l'existence des dragons nous ont été rapportés par des Moldus, qui considéraient traditionnellement le dragon comme un monstre fabuleux, un animal fantastique symbole de la vigilance impitoyable. On le représentait généralement avec des griffes de lion, des ailes d'aigle et une queue de saurien. Selon la légende, les dragons ne dormaient jamais et étaient employés pour garder des trésors sur lesquels ils exerçaient une surveillance jalouse et farouche. Les Moldus éprouvaient une crainte superstitieuse pour ces créatures redoutables. Les récits anciens comme les textes bibliques et mythologiques mentionnent à de nombreuses reprises l'apparition de grands reptiles, qu'il s'agisse d'Hercule tuant le dragon veillant sur les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides, de l'ange Michel terrassant l'antique dragon ou bien des chevaliers du Moyen-Âge qui affrontaient les dragons pour l'amour de leurs belles demoiselles. _

_Le mythe du dragon se répandit chez les Moldus avec une force peu commune et il devint même rapidement un des symboles les plus forts du Mal et du démon : un monstre infernal, le « Dragon de l'Apocalypse ». L'image du dragon était si omniprésente dans les esprits qu'il fallut attendre le 7ème siècle pour que le monde sorcier se décide à ne plus considérer les dragons comme une personnification de la peur des Moldus face au mal et à la fin du monde, mais plutôt comme une espèce de reptiles vivants et bien réels. _

_C'est à cette époque qu'un jeune Auror du nom d'Ethaniel Dantès prit la tête d'une expédition dans les régions les plus reculées d'Europe Centrale, espérant trouver le fameux temple d'Athek, où les Babyloniens auraient selon la légende déposé des documents contenant des renseignements sur la position de l'antique Atlantide. Les voyageurs ne trouvèrent pas de temple mais le nid d'un Magyar à pointes qui leur fit la démonstration de la vigilance légendaire des dragons quand il s'agit de protéger leurs œufs. Quand il rentra en Angleterre en compagnie des trois seuls autres survivants de l'expédition, Dantès dut tout d'abord faire face à une vague d'incrédulité face à sa découverte avant que le monde sorcier tout entier ne s'embrase et ne se lance dans une chasse aux dragons passionnée. _

_Le massacre se poursuivit jusqu'au milieu du 15ème siècle, date à laquelle les accords concernant la Protection des Dragons furent conclus à Cauterets. Ces accords furent renforcés plus tard en 1692 lorsque la Confédération internationale des sorciers mit finalement au point la fameuse convention de Godthaab (lors de laquelle il fut entre autres décidé que l'existence de certaines espèces de créatures magiques devrait désormais être dissimulée aux Moldus). _

_Depuis cette époque, les hommes n'ont eu de cesse d'étudier les Grands Dragons et si les connaissances que nous avons de ces créatures fascinantes n'ont cessé d'augmenter, le mystère qui les entoure n'en reste pas moins toujours épais comme de la purée de pois. _

_Il existe plusieurs espèces de dragons : Vert Galois, Magyar à pointes, Boutefeu chinois...Chaque espèce est dotée de caractéristiques physiques un peu différentes, adaptées à leur habitat naturel. Il existe une dizaine d'espèces de dragons différentes et ces créatures se trouvent à peu près sur toute la surface du globe. Cependant, nous ne nous intéresserons ici non pas aux particularités de chaque espèce, mais plutôt aux attributs que tous les dragons ont en commun. _

_D'une taille qui peut aller de 4 à 28 mètres de long, le dragon est un reptile, et donc une créature à sang froid. Il se caractérise par un corps assez fin couvert d'écailles plus dures que l'acier le plus solide, des ailes membraneuses et puissantes qui lui permettent de voler plus haut que la plupart des volatiles, et une queue de saurien capable de se transformer en une arme tout à fait redoutable. _

_Les dragons se différencient des autres espèces animales par l'affinité tout à fait exceptionnelle qu'ils semblent entretenir avec la magie. En effet ils n'ont pas été considérés de toute éternité comme des monstres dangereux uniquement à cause de leurs attributs de prédateurs redoutables, mais aussi parce que leurs écailles semblent leur procurer une sorte de bouclier magique naturel qui les protège contre la plupart des sorts mineurs et certains sorts majeurs. _

_Cette protection magique a longtemps laissé les spécialistes en Magizoologie perplexes : il est en effet hautement inhabituel de voir la magie réagir activement autour d'une espèce animale, même magique. Ce genre de réactions était jusqu'alors réservé aux peuples « pensants » tels que les centaures, les sorciers ou les Êtres de l'Eau. Ce problème a d'ailleurs alimenté des débats animés lorsqu'il a fallu décider dans quelle catégorie le Ministère de la Magie classerait les dragons : « animaux » ou « êtres pensants » ? Finalement il a été décidé qu'en l'absence de preuves concernant l'intelligence et la conscience hypothétiques des dragons, ils seraient considérés comme des créatures magiques ordinaires (la tendance qu'ils présentaient à dévorer tout sorcier assez imprudent pour s'approcher de trop près les rendant de toutes façons incapables de prétendre au titre de « peuple civilisé ». Pour de plus amples informations, voir « Le Ministère de la Magie et les peuplades non-humaines », par Andréas Darchantoore, éditions du Fourchu.) _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette protection magique fait des dragons une espèce tout à fait à part dans les annales du monde sorcier et le comportement étrange qu'adopte la magie autour d'eux ne fait qu'entretenir le mystère qui entoure ces grands reptiles. Pourquoi n'est-il pas possible pour un sorcier d'adopter la forme animagus d'un grand dragon ? Pourquoi le symbole du dragon est-il le seul à pouvoir éveiller la puissance nécessaire à l'usage de la nécromancie ? Pourquoi l'aura et la signature magique des dragons sont-elles aussi froide et minérales que celles d'un mort alors que la magie qui les protège est sans conteste celle du feu et de la vie ? Autant de questions qui n'ont toujours pas trouvé de réponses. _

_Si les pouvoirs qu'on leur attribue sont nombreux et variés, tous se recoupent sur un point : c'est la puissance dont disposent ces créatures. En potions par exemple, le sang de dragon est nécessaire pour la préparation de nombreux remèdes majeurs. Ajouter quelques grammes de poudre d'écaille dans un élixir d'Ambroçur démultipliera son efficacité par cent, et la salive de dragon est connue pour ses formidables propriétés curatives. Pour toutes ces raisons, les dragons ont longtemps été chassés et exterminés systématiquement jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement commun des Ministères de la Magie partout dans le monde ne décrète la chasse aux dragons interdite. Aujourd'hui, ces créatures sont protégées et des chercheurs de tous les pays ont tout le loisir de les étudier en détails, ou en tous cas aussi en détail que les dragons eux-mêmes les autorisent à le faire... »_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Ayé ! J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 3 !

Comme d'habitude svp svp svp laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et vous vous attirerez ma reconnaissance éternelle...

J'aimerais aussi savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un parmi vous qui serait éventuellement d'accord pour me bêta-lecter parce que je pense que j'en aurais bien besoin...

Je vous fais tous de gros bisous et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4 (enfin j'espère... j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour l'envoyer dans des délais raisonnables, mais même comme ça je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que ça va donner, surtout avec la rentrée qui approche... En tous cas je pense que je ne mettrai pas 3 mois pour updater cette fois-ci... J'espère.......)


	4. chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: Bon... C'est donc la quatrième et dernière fois que je le dis : tous les lieux, personnages et éléments divers appartenant au monde de Harry Potter évoqués dans cette fic sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, et je ne les utilise ici que dans un but ludique et non-lucratif.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Bon ben on dirait que j'ai mis un peu moins de temps pour ce quatrième chapitre que pour le troisième ! D'accord, c'est pas vraiment une référence, mais quand même... Pour l'instant, j'essaye de me passer encore de bêta-lecteur, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas allonger encore les délais entre chaque chapitre. Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Artemis : lol merci beaucoup ! J'essaierai quand même de mettre un peu moins de trois mois...

Amano ai : Merci merci ! Niark on va pas le plaindre non plus le petit Draco : ya des gens qui tueraient pour être obligés de vivre avec Riry d'amour...

Sevie Snake : lol et oui, en fac de lettres la rentrée c'est en octobre !... Enfin bon si ça peut te consoler moi aussi j'ai repris maintenant: tu n'es plus toute seule à souffrir ! Et non, en effet je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron (mdr comment tu as fait pour deviner ??? Ki ? Moi, lapider les personnages ? NoOon, jamais...) Et pis si tu me pardonnes pour mon retard ça va je suis rassurée. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Zed Oras : Merci ! En fait j'ai juste recherché ce que J.K. Rowling avait écrit sur les dragons, histoire de ne pas écrire trop de bêtises, et j'ai inventé le reste. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce passage, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

YunaFab : mdr merci ! Et évidemment qu'il va craquer le petit Riry : qui est-ce qui pourrait résister au charme torride de notre petit Serpentard préféré ??? C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas mal si Draco gardait la faculté de parler fourchelangue même après être redevenu humain. Une langue que seuls lui et Harry pourraient parler... Mmh... Follement romantique ! Ca me plait beaucoup comme idée, mais bon c'est pas encore qu'il redevient humain, le pauvre petit serpent... Ca serait pas amusant s'il s'en tirait si facilement ! Niark niark niark... Enfin bon encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Coline la retameuse : lol ben oui ils font des bols de porridge grand format à Poudlard ! Et je suis désolée de t'apprendre que Ron et Harry ne vont pas se réconcilier avant un petit bout de temps... Mais ne t'inquiète pas : pas trop longtemps quand même ! Lol chuis désolée tu vas finir par me détester vu tout ce que je fais subir à tes personnages préférés ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 4.

Phoenix 260 : lol merci ! En fait j'ai trouvé une bonne partie des informations sur les dragons dans les « Animaux Fantastiques » de Newt Scamander (alias J.K.Rowling ben oui C un pseudo mais on l'a tous reconnue !) et le reste est sorti tout droit des méandres brumeux de mon esprit tordu... Et voilà le nouveau chapitre : en espérant qu'il te plaira !

Lexy-Kun : Waouh merci !!! J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre et que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Je pense que je vais donner plus d'importance aux relations entre Harry et Remus pour la suite des évènements (mais même si Moony joue un peu le rôle de père de substitution, c'est Sirius qu'Harry considère comme un second James, et Rem' ne cherche pas à le remplacer) Si ça peut te rassurer, Dumbledore m'énerve aussi beaucoup, mais il finira par avoir ce qu'il mérite (nierk nierk nierk -rire sadique de l'auteuz psychopathe) Et j'avais aussi adoré la scène du film où Hagrid se rend compte qu'il vient de lâcher le morceau (vive Hagrid !) Enfin voilà, et j'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira !

Crazysnape : et oui Superdraco est là pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin et aussi le Potter en péril ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Saï-na : Oh merci ! Surtout que du courage et de la motivation, j'en ai bien besoin ! Tu crois vraiment que l'évolution de leurs sentiments va trop vite ? Bon et bien on va les faire ralentir un petit peu alors ... De toutes façons je n'avais pas l'intention de les maquer pour de bon avant quelques chapitres ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils passent un peu vite de la haine pure et dure à la sympathie/amitié. D'un autre côté c'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se connaître avant ça ! Je suis désolée de mettre aussi longtemps à updater et j'essaie de réduire les délais le plus possible. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Molly : ho mais ça serait méchant ça dis-donc ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et il est hors de question que Riry et Draco tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de trois jours de rdv romantiques, mais un slash à sens unique ? Snif c'est trop cruel ! Non sans rigoler ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai encore dans ma manche tout un tas de tuiles pour pimenter l'histoire de nos deux tourteraux. Mais rien que d'imaginer un pauvre petit Serpentard en train de mourir d'amour pour un petit Potter indifférent... Quelle cruauté... Mmmh... Après tout pourquoi pas ?... Enfin bref merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira !

Tête de nœud : Niark nan c'est pas gentil pour Ron, et en plus ça ne fait que commencer... Mwahahahaha !!! Merci pour ta review, et oui, je continue...

Ariane : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

Oxaline : Merci et je ne m'arrête pas, non ! J'essaye de respecter le plus possible les personnages mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je pars dans le OoC...

Hannange : Ah le genre de mots qui font chaud au cœur... Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

Le soir arriva enfin, et Harry acceuillit avec un certain soulagement la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Transfiguration. Minerva Mc Gonagall était l'un de ses professeurs préférés, mais la journée qu'il venait de passer avait été franchement épuisante. Le Griffondor avait fini par croire qu'il n'en viendrait pas à bout. Partager son attention entre le fourchelangue et l'anglais s'était révélé être un exercice éreintant, et Harry était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à métamorphoser son scarabée en tasse à café lors de ce dernier cours. Prés de lui, l'état de Draco le consolait un peu de ses malheurs : au moins il n'était pas le seul à souffrir le martyre. La mine somnolente et le teint cireux, le Serpentard semblait vidé de toute énergie. Effondré sur le bureau, il se contentait de fixer d'un regard vitreux le scarabée qui escaladait son avant-bras d'un pas conquérant.

Au cours de la journée, les deux garçons s'étaient rendus compte que le fait de prononcer les formules en fourchelangue rendait l'utilisation des sortilèges beaucoup plus fatigante. Ainsi, si Draco pouvait encore utiliser la magie sans trop de problèmes, lancer un sort même aussi mineur que « Wingardium Leviosa » devenait un véritable tour de force. Raison pour laquelle le blondinet arborait à présent la mine défaite d'un niffleur sur qui serait passé tout un troupeau d'hyppogriffes.

Harry commença lentement à ranger ses affaires, pressé de sortir de la salle de cours. Les autres Griffondors se précipitaient déjà vers la sortie, discutant avec animation. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à glisser le dernier livre dans son sac quand une main pâle et ferme s'abattit sur son bras. Il leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles grises embuées de fatigue de Malfoy.

« Attend une minute, Potter... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien parler au professeur Mc Gonagall de ma part avant d'y aller ? J'aimerais savoir s'ils ont trouvé une piste pour mon problème... »

Harry resta figé un instant, peu habitué à voir son ennemi dans un tel état d'épuisement, presque suppliant. Puis il hocha la tête doucement.

« Bien sûr, Malfoy... »

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagall était assise à son bureau, raide comme la justice. La journée de travail était peut-être terminée pour les élèves, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour les professeurs... Elle replaça d'une main experte une mèche de cheveux grisonnants échappée de son sempiternel chignon, ne détachant pas le regard de la copie qu'elle était en train de corriger. Une Poufsouffle de 3ème année... Elle ajouta quelques remarques dans la marge d'une plume acérée, puis releva la tête en voyant approcher deux élèves bien connus. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à cette visite...

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy... Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour savoir si nous avons fait des progrès dans nos recherches concernant votre problème ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et Minerva nota avec inquiétude les traits tirés de ses élèves.

« Alors professeur ? Quand pensez-vous que nous puissions espérer un résultat ?

- Ce qui est assez problématique, c'est que le cas de Mr Malfoy ne s'est jamais présenté auparavant. Il n'est pas dit que les solutions auxquelles nous pensons soient efficaces. Cependant, nous avons trouvé une potion qui semble correspondre assez bien à ce que nous cherchons. C'est en elle que nous plaçons pour l'instant nos attentes. »

Une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans les prunelles vertes du Griffondor et il se tourna aussitôt vers Draco pour faire lui répéter ces paroles. Minerva frissonna malgré elle lorsque les accents rauques et sifflants du fourchelangue parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« De quelle potion s'agit-il, professeur ? Y a-t-il vraiment des chances pour que ça marche ?

- Cela s'appelle la potion de Forme Première. Et s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche, je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous en parler.

- La potion de Forme Première ? Il me semble vous avoir entendu l'évoquer pendant l'un de vos cours, mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment quand...

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes si attentif... Il est possible que je l'aie évoquée à une ou plusieurs reprises, en effet. L'élixir de Forme Première est l'équivalent en Potions du « Finite Incantatem » des Charmes, mais il n'est efficace que dans le domaine de la Transfiguration. Comme son nom l'indique, il sert à rendre leur « forme première » à des objets ayant subi une métamorphose. L'art de la Transfiguration consiste en grande partie à contrarier la nature des choses, à leur faire prendre une forme qui n'est pas la leur. Mais à un moment ou un autre, elles chercheront toujours à reprendre leur apparence originelle. C'est à cette force naturelle que la magie du sorcier s'oppose lorsqu'il effectue une métamorphose. Mais à plus ou moins longue échéance l'homme est voué à perdre ce combat et l'objet finira par reprendre sa forme première. La potion ne fait qu'accélérer ce processus. Dans le cas de Mr Malfoy, si nous avons de la chance, elle lui permettra de quitter cet état de semi-dragon et de redevenir humain. »

Un large sourire éclairait à présent le visage de Harry et il s'empressa de retranscrire les explications de Mc Gonagall en fourchelangue d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Je suis sûr que ça va marcher, Malfoy ! C'est tellement simple que ça ne peut tout simplement pas rater ! »

Draco hocha la tête, mais son sourire manquait de conviction.

« J'espère, Potter... J'espère... »

Refusant de se laisser démonter par le manque d'enthousiasme de son camarade, le Gryffondor se tourna de nouveau vers le Professeur McGonagall.

« Quand pourrons-nous faire un essai, alors ?

- Gardez votre calme, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Nous ferons un essai le plus tôt possible, mais il faut du temps pour préparer la potion de Forme Première.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de 36 heures, mais le Professeur Rogue a promis de faire son possible pour réduire ce délai et la tenir prête demain, en début de soirée. »

Harry arborait à présent un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu te rends compte, Malfoy ? Avec un peu de chance demain soir toute cette histoire sera terminée ! »

Le Serpentard fit une grimace dubitative.

« Justement : jusqu'à maintenant la chance n'a pas vraiment été de mon côté...

- Ne sois pas défaitiste !

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, Potter, juste réaliste... »

Le Griffondor poussa un soupir exaspéré, remercia son professeur et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de Transfiguration.

* * *

Il était tout juste 8 heures du soir mais après la journée qu'il venait de passer, Harry était prêt à tuer pour un lit bien chaud et un oreiller moelleux. Quelle importance si les autres Griffondors le taquinaient et lui disaient qu'il se couchait comme les poules ? Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient dû supporter les regards noirs et les réflexions aigre-douces de Ron pendant le repas, et ce n'était pas eux que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson avaient coincé au détour d'un couloir pour les menacer de mille morts s'il faisait le moindre mal à Malfoy, l'accusant pratiquement d'avoir enlevé le Serpentard et de le garder prisonnier sous Imperio dans la tour de Griffondor...

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, capturant son oreiller dans une étreinte affectueuse. Enfin le repos du guerrier... Il ferma les yeux et commença à se laisser glisser lentement vers le royaume des rêves. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le secoua sans ménagement.

« Debout Potter ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre au lit !

- Mmmhh... Veux pas... fatigué... tard... dormir ! »

Draco poussa un long sifflement exaspéré.

« Il est à peine huit heures, espèce de marmotte dégénérée ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, c'est l'heure de prendre ton premier cours de Potions avec le Professeur Malfoy ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil vitreux, tenta de se redresser, échoua lamentablement et s'effondra de nouveau la tête la première sur l'oreiller.

« Non, peux pas... Dis au prof que je suis malade et qu'il a fallu que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh... »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dévisageant Harry du regard curieux qu'on réserve habituellement à des espèces animales rares et inconnues. Un large sourire éclairait son visage pâle et ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur.

« Ca non, je ne peux pas ! Il est hors de question que je mente à un membre du corps enseignant pour couvrir vos crises de flemme, Mr Potter. En plus ce ne serait pas vraiment vous rendre service... On vous a déjà dit que vous devriez prendre vos études plus au sérieux ? »

Harry tourna la tête, fixant Malfoy avec une expression d'intense surprise. Le blond venait-il vraiment de rire à l'une de ses plaisanteries ? Venait-il d'en faire une lui-même ?...Le Griffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène surréaliste. En six ans, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais entendu Draco rire librement. Ricaner d'un air mauvais en montrant les Griffondors du doigt, oui. Mais rire ? C'était une action qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment imaginée associée au nom de Draco Malfoy. Il fallait pour cela une humanité et une innocence dont le Serpentard avait toujours paru totalement dépourvu. Le blondinet était décidément plein de surprises...

Draco frissonna sous le poids du regard vert fixé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »

Le Griffondor cligna des yeux, se mordant doucement la lèvre comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Draco étouffa un grognement de mécontentement, agacé par l'attitude cryptique de Potter.

« Bon, et bien je vais aller installer le matériel dont nous aurons besoin pour travailler, cela devrait te laisser le temps de rebrancher les quelques neurones grillés qui te servent de matière grise... Ne tarde pas trop quand même : les Aspics sont à la fin de l'année et s'il faut compter sur la vivacité d'esprit légendaire des Griffondors je ne suis pas sûr que même moi je puisse t'aider à rattraper ton retard. »

Là-dessus, Draco se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie, son visage ayant de nouveau revêtu son masque d'arrogance glaciale « made-in-Malfoy ». Harry se redressa aussitôt, totalement revenu à la réalité.

« Où vas-tu, Malfoy ?

- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Il n'y a que dans la salle commune que nous puissions travailler, non ? »

Harry grimaça et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout après « l'incident » avec les salamandres d'Hagrid...

- Le petit héros de Dumbledore aurait-il peur d'affronter ses petits camarades Griffondors ? Les autres enfants ne vont pas te manger, tu sais... Pas tant que je suis là pour te protéger ! »

Le Griffondor lança au blond un regard perçant, gardant un visage aussi neutre et impénétrable que possible.

« Continue comme ça et je vais finir par croire que tu veux briser la trêve, Malfoy... Et pour ce qui est de trouver une salle de travail, je crois que j'ai la solution parfaite à notre petit problème. »

En voyant le sourire mauvais qu'affichait Potter, Draco se dit que le Choixpeau magique avait fait une belle erreur de jugement six années plus tôt. Griffondor pouvait bien compter dans ses rangs toutes les têtes brûlées et les graines de héros de la création, mais c'est à Serpentard que se retrouvaient traditionnellement les fous dangereux et les maniaques psychotiques. Et si on considérait l'étincelle diabolique qui brillait à présent dans les prunelles émeraude, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était à cette dernière catégorie qu'appartenait Potter...

* * *

Des chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, une variété d'ingrédients de Potion allant des feuilles de thé chinois aux ailes de manticore commune, une bibliothèque spécialisée remplie d'ouvrages rares et précieux à faire pâlir d'envie Severus Rogue lui-même... Draco devait reconnaître qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour donner à quelqu'un des cours supplémentaires de Potion, mais néanmoins...

« Dis-moi Potter, tu es conscient que si nous nous faisons prendre dans la Salle sur Demande nous risquons tous les deux de très gros ennuis ?... »

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« De toutes façons on risque d'avoir des problèmes où que ce soit si on se fait prendre hors de la Tour de Griffondor après le couvre-feu ! Autant choisir un endroit où nous pourrons trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin. En plus, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore irait jusqu'à nous expulser. Et s'il voulait vraiment nous empêcher de quitter nos dortoirs, il pourrait le faire rien qu'en claquant des doigts... »

Le Survivant laissa échapper un petit rire sombre et amer qui fit tressaillir Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le brun tourna le dos au Serpentard et parcourut du regard les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il en tira un vieux manuscrit à la couverture de cuir usée par les années qu'il se mit à feuilleter d'une main distraite.

« Je veux simplement dire qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce château sans que Dumbledore n'en soit mis immédiatement au courant. Albus joue depuis toujours une partie d'échecs géante dont les élèves de Poudlard sont les pions. Il cache derrière ses sourires aimables de Papy-gâteau un esprit de maître manipulateur. Combien de fois m'a-t-il fait comprendre, au détour d'une phrase ou d'un regard, qu'il était au courant de secrets dont je croyais être le seul gardien ? Combien de fois n'ai-je pas découvert après des mois de recherches que c'était lui qui détenait depuis le début les réponses à mes questions ? Il manie la vérité comme un instrument de pouvoir et de contrôle, décidant à la place des gens de ce qu'ils doivent ou ne doivent pas savoir. Il cherche à nous faire croire qu'il est comme le destin au cœur de cette école : omniscient et inéluctable. Personne ne peut lutter contre le destin. Et de toutes façons, à qui pourrait-on, mieux que Dumbledore, confier nos vies en toute sûreté ? Albus n'a jamais voulu que notre bien. Mais ce qu'il oublie trop souvent, c'est qu'il est loin d'être infaillible. Et quand il commet une erreur, c'est à ses pions d'en payer le prix : à toi, à moi, à Sirius... »

La voix du Griffondor se brisa lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son parrain. Draco gardait le silence, laissant au jeune homme le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il était atrocement mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir comment réagir. Qui aurait cru que le Griffondor était aussi en colère contre le directeur de Poudlard ?

Le Serpentard fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Potter releva le nez de son livre, apparemment calmé, et lui dédia un sourire espiègle.

« Alors, Professeur Malfoy, sur quel sujet allons-nous travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Le blondinet lui rendit son sourire, soulagé de voir revenir la conversation sur des terrains plus familiers.

« Je pensais que la Potion d'Invisibilité serait un assez bon point de départ... »

Les prunelles vertes s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Mais elle n'est même pas au programme pour les ASPICS ! Et elle est au moins vingt fois plus difficile que ce que Rogue nous fait faire en classe ! »

Draco éclata de rire devant la mine épouvantée de Potter.

« Bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas si difficile qu'elle en a l'air ! Et je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas au programme, mais sa préparation implique plusieurs manipulations spécifiques dont nous aurons besoin au cours de l'année. Il me semblait que c'était un bon entraînement... En plus ses effets sont plutôt intéressants et j'ai horreur de travailler sur une potion qui ne sert à rien. »

Harry haussa les épaules et tira de la bibliothèque un second ouvrage d'aspect massif. Il fit glisser son index sur le papier jauni de la table des matières et feuilleta le livre jusqu'à la page correspondante.

« Voilà : Potions d'Invisibilité ! C'est vous le patron ici, Professeur... »

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire et se tourna vers les chaudrons, rassemblant au passage les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Puis les deux garçons se mirent au travail.

Le Serpentard fut agréablement surpris de voir que les « talents » de Potter dans le domaine des Potions n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques que les sarcasmes permanents de Rogue le laissaient entendre. Même s'il n'avait visiblement pas en lui de prédispositions particulières pour les Potions, le Griffondor se débrouillait passablement bien. Il savait reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients de base sans difficulté, ce dont Londubat par exemple aurait été parfaitement incapable. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et hésitants, mais cela tenait plus à un manque de confiance en lui qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien à quoi Draco ne puisse pas remédier avec un peu de temps et de patience...

Le Serpentard se prit bientôt au jeu de l'enseignant et de l'élève, reprenant Harry lorsqu'il s'y prenait mal ou qu'il oubliait une des étapes de la préparation. Un rythme de travail confortable s'installa bientôt entre les deux garçons.

« Alors comme ça, ça ne te fait pas peur de te faire prendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, Potter ? »

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules, le regard rivé sur la potion qu'il mélangeait d'un mouvement sûr et régulier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait me faire peur ? Depuis le temps, je commence à être habitué. Et deux heures de retenue avec Rusard n'ont jamais tué personne...

- Faites attention, Mr Potter : ce genre de mépris patent pour les règlements est normalement associé au comportement amoral des Serpentards... »

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie et Draco releva la tête des racines de mandragore qu'il était en train de hacher en rondelles pour dévisager le Griffondor.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de me comporter comme un Serpentard ? Après tout, c'est là-bas que voulait d'abord me mettre le Choixpeau magique, en première année... »

Draco se figea, la bouche entrouverte dans une grimace ahurie que Lucius n'aurait certainement pas jugée digne de son héritier.

« Tu... Tu plaisantes ?...

- Pas du tout, Malfoy. Le Choixpeau ne savait pas où me placer et il a dit que Serpentard m'aiderait à accomplir de grandes choses. Mais je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'y envoyer, alors il a choisi Griffondor.

- Merlin... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Euh... En fait, c'était à cause de toi... »

Draco manqua s'étrangler de surprise et s'entailla profondément le doigt, poussant un petit cri de surprise comme le couteau lui échappait des mains. Harry releva la tête et faillit éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Draco Malfoy, petit prince des Serpentards et héritier de la très noble famille Malfoy, sucer son pouce avec fureur !

Le blondinet foudroya du regard le Griffondor qui se tenait les côtes de rire, lui signalant son mécontentement par un grognement particulièrement explicite. Le sourire de Potter s'élargit encore d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

« Allons, Draco, ce n'est pas la peine d'être grossier... Sors le doigt de ta bouche et montre le vilain bobo à Tonton Harry : si tu es sage tu auras même droit à un pansement avec un animal dessiné dessus... »

Le Serpentard avait à présent l'air prêt à tuer et son regard était si glacial qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Tout à coup, les prunelles grises semblèrent s'élargir d'horreur, fixant un point inconnu au dessus de l'épaule gauche du Griffondor. Draco retira le doigt de sa bouche, poussa un juron et se précipita auprès du chaudron que Potter avait laissé sur le feu sans surveillance.

La potion bouillait à présent à gros bouillons, et le liquide bleuâtre commençait à prendre une teinte olive plutôt inquiétante. Le blondinet s'empara de la spatule et se mit à tourner vigoureusement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis l'inverse, dans un geste rapide et précis qui témoignait sans conteste de sa dextérité. Le bouillonnement s'apaisa bientôt et la couleur revînt aussitôt à la normale.

« Potter, espèce de sombre crétin ! Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il était important de continuer à mélanger !

- Je suis désolé, Malfoy... Je n'aurais pas dû laisser le chaudron sans surveillance...

- En effet, non, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là ? Il y aurait eu une grosse, une très grosse explosion ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de rester devant un chaudron et de surveiller le feu ! Si tu voulais faire concurrence à Londubat il fallait le dire tout de suite au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !»

Harry garda la tête baissée, le rouge aux joues. Finalement, les leçons de Potion avec Malfoy n'étaient pas si différentes des cours avec Rogue... Le Serpentard poussa un long soupir exaspéré, sa main blessée pendant flasquement le long de sa cuisse. Le brun nota avec surprise le long filet de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Malfoy n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte avec ce couteau...

« Laisse-moi la spatule, Malfoy : je vais le faire. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta main avant que je doive te transporter de toute urgence à l'infirmerie à moitié vidé de ton sang... »

Le blondinet jeta un regard surpris à Harry, opina et lui céda sa place devant le chaudron. Dès qu'il eut de nouveau les mains libres, il porta la blessure à sa bouche et la suça avec application. Le sang avait un goût âcre, métallique, et la douleur commença presque aussitôt à diminuer. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de contentement, savourant la chaleur mouillée et apaisante contre sa chair mutilée. Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit les yeux, ne se rappelant même pas de les avoir fermés, et se trouva aussitôt confronté au sourire moqueur d'un Harry Potter qui secouait doucement la tête en prenant bien soin de continuer à mélanger la potion.

« Tu sais Malfoy, quand je parlais de stopper l'hémorragie, c'était plutôt à un bandage ou un pansement que je pensais... Mais après tout c'est toi qui vois. Je te croyais juste un peu trop vieux pour sucer ton pouce... »

Draco prit aussitôt des airs de pacha offensé, mais Harry pouvait voir à l'étincelle d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux que ce n'était que de la comédie.

« Sachez, mon cher Potter, que le remède que je suis présentement en train d'appliquer sur ma blessure a des effets curatifs infiniment plus puissants que tous les bandages ou les pansements du monde.

- Quel remède ? Sucer ton pouce ?

- Je ne sucepas mon pouce, Potter. J'applique un précepte de médecine naturelle trop souvent oublié que nos ancêtre utilisaient déjà il y a des siècles, bien avant l'apparition des Médicomages ou des antibiotiques. »

Harry éclata de rire et Draco lui lança un regard vexé avant de lui présenter sa main blessée en guise de preuve. La plaie était à présent pratiquement refermée et il ne restait plus qu'une ligne rougeâtre pour marquer les contours de la blessure sur la peau blanche, intacte. Le Griffondor leva vers le blond des yeux interrogateurs.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

- Mmhh... En fait, pour comprendre, il faut d'abord savoir que la salive a toujours eu un certain pouvoir de guérison, chez toutes les espèces animales. C'est pour cela que les chiens lèchent leurs blessures, ou que les petits enfants ont tendance à mettre leurs coupures à la bouche lorsqu'ils se font mal. Pour les dragons, ce pouvoir de guérison est mille fois plus fort que chez les autres espèces. La salive de dragon a des vertus curatives exceptionnelles et elle est utilisée pour la fabrication de potions médicales extrêmement puissantes. Tout ça pour dire qu'après la semi-transformation par laquelle je suis passé, ma salive a des propriétés à peu près aussi fortes que celles des dragons. C'est pour cela que je ne vois pas trop l'utilité d'utiliser des bandages et des pansements alors que j'ai l'équivalent d'une armoire à pharmacie sur le bout de la langue... »

Harry dévisagea le Serpentard d'un air songeur, puis il haussa les épaules et retira le chaudron du feu pour le mettre à refroidir sur la table.

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire comme les autres, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?... »

Draco lui décocha un sourire rayonnant.

« Apparemment non, mais venant de toi j'ai du mal à me sentir offensé... Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as supplié le Choixpeau magique de ne pas t'envoyer à Serpentard « à cause de moi »... »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que je venais d'arriver dans le monde sorcier, et je ne savais rien de Poudlard ou des quatre fondateurs. Ron était le premier ami que j'aie jamais eu, et tout ce que tu as fait c'est le traiter avec arrogance et méchanceté. Tu étais tellement froid, méprisant et persuadé de ta supériorité... Tu représentais tout ce que je détestais, et tu te présentais toi même comme l'archétype du bon petit Serpentard. Je ne voulais surtout pas d'une maison remplie de gens comme toi, alors j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la Salle sur Demande pendant que le blondinet finissait de couper les racines de mandragore. Il les jeta à leur tour dans le chaudron et poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Tu veux dire qu'après ta rencontre avec moi tu pensais que tous les Serpentards étaient arrogants et cruels ?

- Oui.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas tous des enfants de Mangemorts sadiques et assoiffés de sang ! Ce que Salazar exigeait de ses élèves, c'est la ruse et l'ambition. Etre rusé et ambitieux ne fait pas obligatoirement d'une personne un Mangemort en puissance.

- Je sais cela maintenant, Malfoy. Mais il y a six ans, je n'étais qu'un enfant et je venais tout juste de découvrir le monde de la magie. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas aller dans la même maison que le garçon qui s'était moqué de la première personne à avoir offert de devenir mon ami.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je n'avais pas été là, ou si je t'avais adressé la parole avant Weasley ce jour-là dans le train, tu aurais été à Serpentard aujourd'hui et pas à Griffondor ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé.

« Peut-être que oui, ou peut-être pas ! Avec des « si », on peut refaire le monde, Malfoy ! »

Draco décida de ne pas pousser plus loin la discussion : Potter semblait assez épidermique sur le sujet... Jetant une pincée de poudre de fée dans la potion, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un dernier :

« Harry Potter à Serpentard... On aurait vraiment tout vu... »

Le Griffondor eut un hoquet de rire nerveux et la conversation fut close.

« Il reste encore beaucoup d'ingrédients à ajouter, Malfoy ? Parce qu'il commence à être tard et que je n'ai franchement pas envie de tomber sur Rusard sur le chemin du retour...

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est presque terminé. Et puis si on croise Rusard, ça nous donnera l'occasion de voir si la potion est vraiment efficace...

- La dernière fois que tu as essayé de tester toi-même une de tes potions ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ?...

- Qui parle de la boire nous-même ? Je pensais plutôt la faire avaler à Miss Teigne... »

Harry poussa un soupir faussement désespéré pendant que Draco ajoutait dans le chaudron les derniers cubes de muscade rouge. La potion prit une splendide teinte bleu-roi et le Serpentard laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

« On a réussi ! Félicitations, Potter ! A tous les deux, nous venons de préparer une potion que la plupart des étudiants en Médicomagie maîtrisent rarement avant leur quatrième année ! Fais-moi passer le flacon, là-bas... »

Harry s'exécuta, le visage éclairé par un sourire solaire.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que cette potion n'était pas si difficile qu'elle en avait l'air ?... »

Le Griffondor se figea en voyant le regard soudain sérieux et interrogateur de Malfoy, fixé sur la flasque de verre qu'il lui tendait.

« Tu vas sûrement trouver ma question stupide Potter, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que ta main est violette ?... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa main ? Pourquoi est-ce que... Un éclair de compréhension le traversa et il se rappela soudain le cauchemar de la nuit dernière et le coup de poing qu'il avait donné contre la tête du lit. Entre les sautes d'humeur de Ron et les petites « plaisanteries » de Malfoy, il avait complètement oublié d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'était pas comme si la blessure lui faisait vraiment mal, de toutes façons...

« Ca ? Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste... fait amocher par un Cognard pendant le dernier entraînement de Quidditsch. »

Draco manqua laisser échapper un ricanement dédaigneux : les Griffondors ne savaient vraiment pas mentir... Il saisit d'une main le flacon de verre, qu'il posa sur la table la plus proche, et de l'autre le poignet de Potter qu'il approcha de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager, mais le Serpentard le maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

Draco pâlit un peu en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la main de son ennemi. La chair était violacée, couverte d'ecchymoses allant du mauve pourpre au bleu sombre en passant par le jaune et l'indigo. Les doigts de Potter étaient crispés et tremblants, comme si les muscles et les articulations avaient été broyés dans un étau. Deux d'entre eux au moins semblaient brisés et les phalanges étaient tordues dans des angles contre nature.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, Potter. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça... »

Harry fit la moue mais acquiesça sans discuter, étouffant un bâillement.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Si tu ne fais rien, les fractures ne vont pas guérir toutes seules, et même si elles le font il y a des chances pour que les os se ressoudent mal et qu tu ne puisses plus utiliser ta main comme avant. Tu dois t'en occuper le plus vite possible.

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire, Malfoy, mais étant donné qu'il est minuit et que Mme Pomfresh n'apprécierait sûrement pas de me voir débarquer en pleine nuit dans son infirmerie, et que contrairement à certains je ne dispose pas de pouvoirs de guérison dignes de Superman, je crois que je vais me contenter de supporter ma main cassée jusqu'à demain matin ! »

Draco songea un moment à demander qui était Superman avant qu'une autre idée ne traverse son esprit. Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres fines.

« Ou sinon je peux toujours utiliser mes « pouvoirs de guérison » pour te débarrasser de cette vilaine blessure... »

Harry recula d'un pas vers la porte, l'air absolument horrifié.

« Malfoy, le jour où je te laisserai poser ta sale langue visqueuse sur une quelconque partie de mon anatomie sera le jour où Rogue ira chanter la sérénade sous les fenêtres de Mc Gonagall en robes de Quidditsch rouge et or ! »

* * *

L'homme reprit conscience avec un gémissement douloureux. Son corps le faisait souffrir comme s'il s'était fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hyppogriffes et son esprit était confus, une brulûre lancinante l'élançant à l'arrière de la tête, là où son crâne avait heurté les rochers. Que s'était-il passé ?... Ses souvenirs étaient flous, emmêlés. Il y avait eu le puits, le voile, la chute... Les images défilaient douloureusement derrière ses paupières closes : Estéban, la corniche, le vide, son pied qui glissait, sa main qui agrippait la cheville du diablotin et les glapissements épouvantés que la créature avait poussés en essayant de se dégager...

Et puis il y avait eu le vide, le vide immense et sans fin, la chute mortelle. Estéban avait essayé d'étendre ses ailes pour les ralentir, mais sans succès. L'homme avait senti un frisson électrique le parcourir lorsqu'ils avaient franchi les barrières magiques qui marquaient la frontière avec l'autre monde. Et presque aussitôt après, il y avait eu le choc : colossal, ravageur, définitif.

Enfin... Peut-être pas si définitif que ça, après tout... L'homme se redressa pour s'asseoir et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Merlin, il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps étaient brisés en cinq points différents chacun, au moins... Des éclairs de souffrance blanchâtres passaient et repassaient devant ses pupilles grises dilatées. La chute ne l'avait peut-être pas tué, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se força à respirer plus calmement. Bien... A présent, il fallait faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Si on se fiait à la douleur sourde qui irradiait sa cage thoracique, il devait avoir trois ou quatre côtes de cassées, voire peut-être plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien à partir de l'épaule dans tout le bras droit, ce qui était déjà mauvais signe... La vilaine entaille qui s'ouvrait sur son front saignait abondamment et l'hémorragie ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter de si tôt.

L'homme poussa un gémissement lorsque le mince filet de sang se mit à couler contre son œil droit, embrouillant sa vision d'un voile rouge sanglant. Il leva la main pour essuyer le liquide poisseux qui l'aveuglait, mais dut interrompre son geste lorsqu'une vague de vertige s'empara de lui. Une série de jurons retentit dans le silence de la caverne.

« J'apprécierais assez que tu m'épargnes tes grossièretés, petit homme... » lui répondit une voix rauque à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme se retourna vivement, son regard sombre se posant sur le diablotin qui gisait un peu plus loin dans une masse ensanglantée d'ailes et de membres brisés.

« Estéban ?

- Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit, petit homme ? C'est toi qui m'as traîné avec toi dans ta descente aux enfers, que je sache. »

L'homme porta la main à sa bouche, une violente quinte de toux le secouant de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'il la retira, un filet de salive écarlate coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Hémorragie interne... Si personne ne lui venait en aide, il serait mort dans moins d'une heure.

« Alors nous sommes en enfer maintenant, Estéban ?

- Bien sûr. Où voudrais-tu que nous soyons ? Là-haut, c'est le monde des vivants, et ici celui des morts... Nous sommes tombés en enfer, petit homme. Et à cause de toi, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Je suis censé garder le passage !

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui joues ta vie dans cette affaire, que je sache. Et à ce propos, comment se fait-il que nous soyons toujours en vie ? »

Le diablotin poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, petit homme : tu n'es PAS vivant ! Tu es mort à l'instant où tu es passé de l'autre côté du voile. Il serait temps que tu te fasses à cette idée...

- Ne joue pas les innocents, Estéban. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Nous avons fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Cela aurait dû nous tuer sur le coup...

- Non, cela n'aurait pas pu te tuer sur le coup parce que tu étais déjà mort. » répéta Estéban sur le ton ferme et obstiné que prennent parfois les adultes pour faire admettre quelque chose aux enfants têtus. « Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est ta magie qui nous a empêchés de nous écraser sur les rochers.

- Ma magie ?

- Tu as senti toi-même les barrières magiques qui séparent le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Elles ont été crées autrefois pour repousser les intrus venus essayer de percer les secrets des mondes souterrains. Elles auraient dû t'empêcher de passer, mais elles ne l'ont pas fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles t'auraient attaqué si elles avaient reconnu en toi un envahisseur. Mais tout ce que tu voulais, c'était retourner à la surface, pas descendre aux enfers. Quand tu les as traversées, ta magie s'est réveillée. Elle a perçu le danger dans lequel tu te trouvais et a crée autour de toi un bouclier protecteur. Tu dois être un sorcier puissant, petit homme, pour que ta magie soit capable de ce genre de choses...

- Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir crée de bouclier...

- Evidemment que tu ne t'en rappelles pas puisque tu n'as pas agi consciemment ! Mais ta volonté et ton instinct de conservation ont été suffisamment forts pour faire réagir la magie, et c'est ça qui compte. Le bouclier a amorti le choc et c'est pour cela qu'il reste encore un souffle de vie dans ton pauvre petit corps d'humain.

- Et toi, Estéban ?

- Moi ? Moi je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de te suivre dans les abîmes infernaux où tu m'emportais ! Il semblerait que mon destin soit de partager ton sort dans ces heures funestes... »

Le diablotin eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Sais-tu que tu es le premier être vivant à jamais poser le pied sur le sol des enfers ? Ta seule présence ici est un affront à toutes les lois de la nature. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une créature qui prenne autant de plaisir que toi à mettre le monde sens dessus dessous ! »

L'homme eut un sourire douloureux et ses yeux gris s'emplirent de larmes, une lourde vague de nostalgie s'abattant sur ses épaules fatiguées.

« Crois-moi, Estéban, tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire... Et même si ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, sache que je suis désolé d'avoir bouleversé ta vie comme cela.

- Tu as raison sur un point, petit homme : tout ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Ton bouclier n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable : tes blessures sont trop graves pour que tu y survives. Et moi je ne suis pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que toi. Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux condamnés à mourir ici, côte à côte... Cela ne sera plus très long. Adieu, petit homme. »

Le diablotin se tut et le silence retomba bientôt sur la caverne sombre. L'homme soupira, vidé de ses forces, et se rallongea doucement sur la pierre dure. Au-dessus de lui, lointaine et inaccessible, la tâche blanche du voile semblait luire d'un éclat surnaturel sur la paroi de roche brune. Au-delà de ce mince lambeau de tissus, la vie poursuivait son cours dans le monde des vivants. L'homme serra les dents en pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait laissés là-bas. Il ne devait pas abandonner... Pour eux, il fallait qu'il tienne bon, qu'il ne laisse pas l'espoir s'éteindre... S'il perdait conscience, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de jamais revoir son filleul...

La douleur se faisait plus sourde, plus diffuse dans son corps meurtri. Peu à peu, elle finit par disparaître totalement. L'homme savait trop bien ce que cela signifiait pour se réjouir de ce soulagement temporaire. Puis une vague de froid commença à l'envelopper et il se mit à frissonner. Prés de lui, la respiration rauque et sifflante d'Estéban commençait à se faire irrégulière.

L'homme inspira longuement une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un cri de désespoir douloureux s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Merlin... Ces cauchemars allaient finir par le tuer... Il essuya du revers de la main les larmes salées qui maculaient ses joues et renifla doucement, tentant de réprimer les tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient son corps baigné de sueur froide. Réveillé par les bruits de sanglots, Draco poussa un grognement mécontent et ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Malfoy. Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar... Je vais lancer un sort de silence autour de mon lit. Tu ne seras plus dérangé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant d'enfouir résolument son visage dans son oreiller, bien décidé à reprendre où il l'avait laissé le joli rêve que les cauchemars de Potter avaient si grossièrement interrompu. Il repensa brièvement à toutes les fois où lui et ses camarades de Serpentard s'étaient moqués du Griffondor, de ses cauchemars et de ses évanouissements à proximité des Détraqueurs. Tout cela lui semblait s'être déroulé il y a des siècles...

De toutes les cruautés que Draco avait fait subir à Harry dans le passé, les plaisanteries concernant ses cauchemars étaient celles qu'il avait le plus regrettées. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre pitié ou la moindre compassion pour le Survivant... Simplement, Draco savait ce que c'était de se réveiller en tremblant de terreur au milieu de la nuit, et il ne le souhaitait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Mais Potter était-il encore son pire ennemi ?...

* * *

Aucun incident notoire ne vint troubler la journée du lendemain. Ron boudait toujours, les cours étaient plus épuisants que jamais et les Serpentards continuaient à harceler Harry et à le menacer de mille morts s'il touchait à un seul cheveu de leur petit prince adoré... Mais le Griffondor n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et il prenait soin de toujours garder à l'esprit que la situation était provisoire. De plus, la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Rogue avait manqué faire une jaunisse en voyant qu'Harry avait réussi du premier coup sa Potion d'Embellie ! Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Draco et lui auraient même pu devenir amis... Mais les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient, et dès que le Serpentard serait redevenu humain, la trêve serait rompue et les choses reviendraient à la normale, Merlin soit loué...

De son côté, Draco avait toutes les peines du monde à réprimer son excitation. Ce soir peut-être, il pourrait enfin redevenir lui-même... Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs, son cœur battait la chamade dès que son regard se posait sur la pendule.

Les deux adolescents survécurent sans problèmes au cours de Botanique, endurèrent sans broncher deux longues heures de Potion et somnolèrent sans interruption durant toute la leçon de Divination, qui se termina dans l'agitation la plus totale lorsqu'une Trelawney larmoyante vint annoncer sa mort prochaine à un Harry Potter profondément endormi. Il fallut plus d'une heure à Malfoy pour arrêter de rire en repensant au cri de terreur qu'avait poussé le Griffondor lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec les verres à quadruple foyer du professeur de Divination...

Harry eut cependant l'occasion de prendre sa revanche un peu plus tard dans la grande Salle, lorsque Pansy Parkinson se leva de la table des Serpentards pour venir s'installer sur les genoux d'un Draco terrorisé. Histoire de « lui tenir compagnie dans la dure épreuve qu'il traversait », dit-elle... Le jeune homme ne put contenir son fou rire en voyant les grimaces de dégoût et les appels à l'aide muets de Malfoy pendant que la petite dinde rose se pendait à son cou avec une énergie presque indécente, lui susurrant à l'oreille des « mots doux » à faire pâlir d'horreur Ron lui-même -pourtant connu pour avoir l'estomac solidement accroché.

Par pur esprit de vengeance, il laissa le Serpentard mariner une dizaine de minutes de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire avant de le débarrasser de Miss Parkinson-la-Sangsue, à qui il expliqua poliment que Draco avait tout récemment développé une allergie violente au fond de teint «Rose Amazone » dont la jeune fille se tartinait le visage chaque matin avec application -pour être sûre d'apparaître au meilleur de sa forme pour son « Drackichou » bien-aimé. Dumbledore aurait très certainement fait un arrêt cardiaque s'il avait surpris son petit prodige en train d'utiliser des procédés aussi serpentardesques. Mais comme le fit remarquer Potter, « le principal c'est que ça ait fonctionné, non ? » Cet épisode valut d'ailleurs au Griffondor un regard admiratif de Draco, et Merlin savait combien il était difficile d'impressionner un Malfoy...

La journée se termina enfin et avec elle vint l'heure tant attendue de la visite chez Rogue.

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers les donjons, le cœur lourd comme celui d'un condamné à mort. L'heure de vérité était enfin arrivée. Le Griffondor se figea devant la lourde porte de la Salle de Potion et leva la main pour frapper trois coups secs sur le battant de bois. La voix grave et profonde de Rogue lui répondit, chargée de son dédain et de son animosité habituels.

« Entrez et dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller plus de temps que je l'ai déjà fait pour des moutards irrespectueux et décérébrés. Fermez la porte derrière vous ! »

Draco s'approcha avec circonspection du bureau où le Maître des Potions était assis, penché sur une pile de copies de cinquième années dont il n'avait même pas relevé le nez quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Le Professeur Rogue dans toute sa splendeur...

Le blondinet avait toujours été à la fois fasciné et terrifié par le Maître des Potions. L'homme était toujours calme, tranchant, imperturbable et mortellement dangereux. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de totalement reptilien : une froideur irréelle et inhumaine, sa manière d'observer le monde avec un flegme désincarné et prédateur, ou bien le venin que sa langue était capable de distiller par des attaques aussi rapides que mortelles... Oh oui, le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de dangereux. Et c'était bien là ce que le jeune Serpentard avait toujours admiré en lui.

Quand Draco était enfant, Lucius avait coutume d'inviter régulièrement Severus à déjeuner au manoir et le blondinet passait des heures à observer les adultes avec des yeux pleins d'adoration. Il suivait du regard le moindre geste du mystérieux Maître des Potions et se jurait que plus tard, il serait comme lui. Le jeune homme savait bien ce que tous ses camarades disaient de Rogue. Il était douloureusement conscient des moqueries qu'il s'attirerait s'il lui venait l'idée saugrenue de leur faire part de la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui l'ancien Mangemort. Fascinant ? L'effroyable ermite des cachots aux cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu ? Arrêtez de plaisanter...

Mais Draco avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de chercher à voir plus loin que ce qu'on voulait bien lui laisser paraître. C'était là la raison pour laquelle il était un Serpentard aussi doué, et celle pour laquelle son père avait à plusieurs reprises dit de lui qu'il était « la honte de la famille Malfoy ». Mais cela, Draco ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, même sous les pires tortures imaginables...

Toujours était-il que le jeune homme avait su, depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, qu'il y avait bien plus à savoir concernant Severus Rogue que ce que les apparences laissaient prévoir. Il avait nourri depuis lors une affection tendre et admirative pour son Maître de Maison. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de craindre ses sautes d'humeur comme la peste. Après tout, on ne trouvait pas une âme dans tout Poudlard qui ne tremble de terreur lorsque le regard d'onyx et de glace de Rogue se posait sur elle ! Draco ne faisait certainement pas exception à la règle. Il le cachait mieux que les autres, bien sûr –ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un Malfoy, par Merlin !- mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la température baisser subitement d'une douzaine de degrés à chaque fois que l'ancien Mangemort pénétrait dans une pièce...

Lorsque le Serpentard sortit de ses pensées, Potter était plongé dans une discussion animée avec le Maître des Potions. Le ton était tendu, exaspéré, comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme et Severus venaient à se trouver face à face. Draco devait reconnaître que le Griffondor avait du cran : rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le courage de tenir tête à Rogue et qui avaient survécu pour en faire le récit.

Potter vociférait, les dents serrées, tremblant de rage à peine contenue. En face de lui, Rogue se tenait très droit, adossé à son fauteuil dans une attitude pleine de calme et d'autorité. Il était plus furieux que Draco l'avait jamais vu être, ses lèvres fines crispées dans une ligne sombre tordue par la colère. Une nuée d'étincelles menaçantes crépitait dans ses prunelles charbonneuses et la peau blême de ses joues se colorait d'ombres rouges alors qu'il luttait pour contrôler les vagues de colère qui l'assaillaient. Maudite soit cette potion... Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se disait en ce moment en face de lui. Merlin, faites qu'il soit enfin délivré de cette malédiction...

Le jeune homme fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie par une main posée sur son bras. Il se tourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de Potter, les prunelles vertes emplies d'une détermination et d'un sérieux qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vus.

« Malfoy, tu m'écoutes ? Rogue te fait dire qu'il est très possible que la potion ne fonctionne pas, et que tu ne dois pas te faire encore de faux espoirs. Mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. Si ça marche, les effets devraient apparaître à peu près instantanément, mais vu que ton cas ne s'est encore jamais présenté on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Par contre, si aucun changement n'est apparu d'ici demain matin, cela voudra dire que la potion a échoué. »

Draco hocha la tête, totalement revenu à la réalité. Il n'avait à présent plus qu'une hâte, c'était que toute cette histoire se termine enfin. Il dédia à Potter un sourire crispé, s'empara de la flasque verdâtre que lui tendait Rogue et fit rapidement sauter le bouchon de liège.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça marche, histoire que tu sois vite débarrassé de moi. A ta santé, Harry ! »

Là-dessus, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, porta le flacon à ses lèvres et avala d'un trait la Potion de Forme Première.

* * *

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, fronçant les sourcils dans une moue dépitée.

« Je ne ressens pas vraiment de différence... Je parle encore fourchelangue ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre d'un air désolé.

« La potion a certainement besoin de temps pour agir...

- Oui, sûrement...Ou peut-être qu'elle n'agira pas du tout.

- Il y a encore une chance pour que ça marche, Malfoy. Nous avons encore jusqu'à demain matin. Et même si l'Elixir de Forme Première ne fonctionne pas, il suffira de chercher une autre solution. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça... »

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte coupèrent les deux adolescents dans leur conversation. Rogue y répondit par un « Entrez ! » suffisamment menaçant pour faire fuir à toutes jambes une bonne demi-douzaine de Neville Londubats. La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le Professeur Mc Gonagall, la mine grave et sévère.

« Nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur, Severus. Je suis désolé de vous enlever à Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, mais c'est une affaire tout à fait urgente_.** Nous l'avons retrouvé**_...

- Vous avez retrouvé... Oh. Je vois. J'arrive tout de suite, Minerva. »

Le professeur de Transfiguration acquiesça, salua d'un signe de tête Harry et Draco qui l'observaient avec curiosité et se retira avec empressement. Severus resta un moment pensif, le regard dans le vague, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses deux élèves.

« Comme vous venez de l'entendre, je vais devoir vous abandonner à vous-même plus tôt que je ne le pensais. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment besoin de moi. Soit la potion fonctionne, soit elle ne fonctionne pas. Dans les deux cas, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, allez voir Mme Pomfresh à l'Infirmerie. Revenez me voir demain matin à la première heure. Bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Le Maître des Potions se leva, glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry l'arrêta d'un cri.

« Monsieur, attendez ! Cette affaire qui nécessite votre présence auprès de Dumbledore, elle a un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phœnix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue jeta au jeune homme un regard furieux et lança rapidement un sort de silence sur la pièce.

« Espèce de sombre crétin, quand donc apprendrez-vous à faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion ?! L'Ordre du Phœnix est une organisation secrète, ce qui sous-entend que ceux qui ont connaissance de son existence n'ont pas à se promener en hurlant son nom sur tous les toits ! Et auriez-vous déjà oublié quel rôle je joue dans cette guerre ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre que je sais quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre et que je ne lui en ai pas fait part, c'est toute ma couverture d'espion qui tombe à l'eau ! Et tout ça parce que Mr Potter-j'agis-toujours-sans-réfléchir n'aura pas su tenir sa langue ! »

Harry rougit violemment, les épaules basses et les poings serrés de rage.

« Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû parler si fort. Mais je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir quel est le problème, non ?

- Le droit ? Et en vertu de quoi auriez-vous un tel droit, Potter ? Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin dans toute cette histoire ! »

Le Griffondor leva vers son professeur un regard flamboyant de colère.

« Sans doute, oui. Mais je suis un gamin qui a rencontré Voldemort à six reprises et qui a survécu à ces six confrontations. Depuis le jour où je suis né, vous avez lié mon destin à celui de cette guerre : il y a eu la prophétie, la mort de mes parents, toutes ces balivernes de Garçon-qui-a-survécu !... Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai jamais demandé à jouer un rôle dans tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que de mener une vie normale, et c'est la seule chose que vous m'ayez toujours refusée. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Tant que Voldemort vivra mon sort sera lié au sien, que je le veuille ou non. Cette affaire me concerne au plus haut point, vous ne croyez pas, professeur ? C'est bien vous qui passez votre temps à me le répéter : vous, Dumbledore et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! Vous voulez que je réalise la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Que je tue Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes ? C'est à cela que vous me « préparez » depuis le départ, non ? Alors faites-moi le plaisir de m'épargner toute votre hypocrisie : si je dois vous servir d'arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! »

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux un moment, puis il secoua la tête avec un petit rire amusé, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Vu comme ça, Potter, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vous refuser la vérité... Sachez seulement que Dumbledore a, il y a quelques temps de cela, envoyé un émissaire auprès des vampires de Transylvanie. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que cet émissaire n'avait plus donné signe de vie et une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'était lancée à sa recherche. Et apparemment, ces recherches viennent tout juste de se révéler fructueuses, même si j'ignore dans quel état exactement nous avons retrouvé le cher disparu... »

Le Serpentard planta fermement son regard dans celui du jeune homme, le défiant silencieusement de demander qui était l'émissaire en question. Non pas qu'il ait aucune intention de le lui dire : il était beaucoup plus amusant de laisser mariner Potter tout en sachant ce que Dumbledore lui cachait sur son loup-garou bien-aimé. Pauvre petit Griffondor...

Severus eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant le teint du Griffondor prendre une pâleur extrême, les prunelles vert olive dilatées de terreur et d'inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas possible... Rémus... Non ! »

Rémus ? Comment le gamin pouvait-il savoir que Lupin ?... Severus n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question : il poussa un juron et se lança à la poursuite de Potter, qui courrait déjà de toutes ses forces vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Et voilà : un chapitre 4 de bouclé !

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, soyez gentils et laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas : dites-moi si ça va suffisamment vite à votre goût ou si je devrais accélérer un peu les choses. Toutes les critiques et les suggestions sont les bienvenues !


	5. chapitre 5

**A.N.** : Cayééééééééééééééééééééé ! J'ai enfin réussi à battre mon record de retard pour le nouveau chapitre ! Et c'était pas facile, pask j'avais déjà fait très fort pour le chapitre 3…

Euh…

Bon d'accord, c'était pas drôle.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à updater : j'ai dû faire face à une grosse panne d'inspiration pour cette fic et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à trouver le ton. J'ai été obligée de tout reprendre au début alors que j'en avais j'avais déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre, les personnages partaient complètement dans le OoC… Donc voilà, je pensais mettre le chap 5 en ligne pour les fêtes mais ça n'a pas été le cas c'est avec beaucoup de retard que je vous souhaite à tous une Très Bonne Et Heureuse Année 2oo5 ( il paraît que la bonne année C comme les anniversaires : on peut les fêter un an avant et un an après… )

Il y a quand même un bon point dans tout ça : je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver, pask j'en ai déjà écrit presque les ¾.

Mais bon pour les suivants je promets rien lol…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Artemis : Coucou ! Contente que ça continue à te plaire et encore désolée de t'avoir autant faite attendre…

Ariane : Oui, ça va être une fic HP/DM mais bon le slash ne va pas arriver avant encore quelques chapitres… Pasky faut pas croire, il ne se jette pas comme ça dans les bras de n'importe qui le petit Ryry !

Mamie Oz : C pas grave je t'en veux pas de me mettre la pression, et puis c ça qui fait avancer les fics plus vite ! Koike dans mon cas ça a pas l'air de très bien marcher… °-0,

YunaFab : Un peu kil a intérêt à être en vie ! De toutes façons j'aurais pas eu le cœur de le faire mourir mon petit Moony d'amour… Et c'était un peu trop tôt pour que Ryry se laisse léchouiller par notre petit Serpentard préféré mais ne t'en fais pas : Draco va avoir d'autres occasions…

Digni : Rhhôo merci !

S'L.I.A : Un grand merci ! Et si tu veux t'éterniser ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui t'en empêcherai : je n'ai rien contre les longues reviews lol !

Mirabella : Mais… Mais… Mais normalement je n'ai pas le droit de dire si Sirius est mort ou pas, ça casserait tout le suspense ! Bon allez je te donne juste un indice : est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis assez cruelle pour laisser mourir le plus cool, le plus rebelle, le plus adorablement craquant des Maraudeurs ? J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Rowling fait pour continuer à dormir la nuit après avoir tué mon petit Patmol chéri…

Oxaline : Merci et je suis contente que mon rythme te convienne : j'ai tjrs un peu peur d'aller soit trop vite soit trop lentement… Pr le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, les choses vont sûrement s'accélérer un peu dans les prochains chapitres : pas dans celui-là, mais au moins un peu dans le suivant (je le sais pask jen ai déjà écrit la plus grosse partie ) Mais il ne faut pas compter qu'ils finissent ensemble avant quatre chapitres minimum aux dernières nouvelles… En tous cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Molly : Lol c'est ça les joies de : les chapitres arrivent, repartent… En tous cas un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que je ne trahirai pas ta confiance avec le chapitre 5 !

Mélindra : Combien de fois je relis mes chapitres ? En moyenne 4 ou 5, et je les modifie jusqu'à ce qu'ils me plaisent à peu près. Le problème c'est que la plupart du temps plus je les relis et moins ils me plaisent donc… Disons que c'est en partie pour ça que les délais d'updatage sont aussi longs ! En tous cas voilà le chapitre 5 et je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Kya-the-viper : Lol voilà voilà voilà ! Ah là là ces djeun's alors ils respectent plus rien de nos jours…

Galouz : Merci ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore donné un très grand rôle à Hermione, mais je n'en pas vraiment eu l'occasion non plus. Pis je préfère que ce soit Harry qui s'occupe du cas de Draco mwahahaha... Et pour Sirius ben... Pour l'instant j'essaie d'entretenir encore un peu l'ambiguïté mais sérieusement, tu as déjà une petite idée si c'est un rêve ou la réalité, non ?...

Guardian : Waouw merci beaucoup ! Euh... Je suppose que le « continue à nous faire bouilloner d'impatience » s'adressait au rythme de la fic et pas aux délais d'updatage ?...

Lovely A : J'essaie de faire avancer les choses le plus possible, mais c'est difficile avec tous les éléments et toutes les idées qui fourmillent dans ma petite tête… J'ai beaucoup de mal à tout mettre en place tout en gardant un rythme correct ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre n'avancera pas trop lentement à ton goût, et un grand merci pour ta review !

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :**

Harry courait de toutes ses forces, les poings serrés de rage. Même le claquement sec et régulier de ses pas sur la pierre grise ne parvenait pas à étouffer les battements affolés de son cœur. Ils avaient retrouvé Rémus… Maudit soir Dumbledore, ils avaient retrouvé Rémus et comme d'habitude personne n'avait pris la peine de le prévenir !

A travers le brouillard de peur qui obscurcissait son esprit, le jeune homme revoyait encore le sourire satisfait de Rogue danser devant ses yeux. S'il l'avait pu le Professeur de Potions aurait sans doute préféré lui annoncer la mort de Moony plutôt que sa réapparition.

A mesure qu'il approchait du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait l'impression que le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine se faisait de plus en plus lourd, le pressant de s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Comme un mantra, il se répétait mentalement « Pourvu que Moony aille bien, pourvu que Moony aille bien… »

Le Griffondor tourna au détour d'un couloir et s'immobilisa devant la gargouille de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de la tour directoriale, à bout de souffle. Derrière lui, les vociférations rageuses du Professeur Rogue se rapprochaient rapidement. La gargouille ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et considéra le jeune homme avec une moue critique.

« Mot de passe ? »

« Je vous en prie, il faut que vous me laissiez entrer ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

« Bien essayé gamin, mais si tu n'as pas le mot de passe, tu restes devant la porte. »

Harry inspira profondément et tenta de calmer le tremblement nerveux qui s'était emparé de lui. Une vague de vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'appuya contre le mur, haletant. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en sixième année, au cours d'une de ces nuits innombrables qu'il avait passées à déambuler dans l'école en essayant de se faire à l'idée que la mort de Sirius était définitive, que son parrain n'allait pas réapparaître comme par enchantement au détour d'un couloir et lui dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une sinistre plaisanterie. A la différence prés que Rémus n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Le jeune homme se redressa, une étincelle de détermination farouche brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui était arrivé à Moony, et il fallait qu'il le sache maintenant. Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas une stupide gargouille magique qui allait l'empêcher d'aller réclamer la vérité à Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur la pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Au creux de sa paume, il rassembla toute sa peur et sa colère. Quand l'air commença à se faire lourd et à crépiter d'énergie, il poussa de toutes ses forces. La gargouille poussa un petit jappement douloureux et le passage s'ouvrit dans un grincement d'outre-tombe.

Quand Harry Potter fit irruption dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore était en plein milieu d'une réunion secrète de la plus grande importance pour l'avenir de tout le monde sorcier. Plus exactement, il sirotait une tasse de thé au citron et caressait d'une main distraite son phœnix Fumseck en s'appliquant à dédier à ses interlocuteurs son plus beau sourire de papy gâteau.

Tout à coup, le jeune Griffondor apparut sur le pas de la porte, aussi pâle que s'il était poursuivi par une meute de détraqueurs affamés. Albus manqua s'étrangler de surprise. Le jeune homme semblait au bord des larmes et son souffle était court comme s'il venait de faire un cent mètres en apnée. Le directeur se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de s'asseoir et de se calmer, mais une autre personne le prit de vitesse.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?… »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son interlocuteur et manqua hurler de bonheur. Devant lui se tenait un Rémus Lupin plus vivant que jamais et en parfaite santé malgré la fatigue manifeste qui alourdissait ses traits. Moony n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de se changer depuis son retour et il portait encore une cape de voyage élimée et des bottes de cuir usées jusqu'à la semelle. De larges cernes noirs dus aux longues nuits sans sommeil soulignaient ses yeux clairs couleur d'ambre pailleté d'or. En dehors de ça, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la première fois où Harry l'avait rencontré lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Seules quelques mèches grises étaient venues s'ajouter à la masse broussailleuse de ses cheveux en témoignage de toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer dans ces années de guerre naissante.

Harry considéra un moment la silhouette maladroite et étonnée de son presque-parrain avant de se jeter à son cou avec une énergie désespérée.

« Tu es vivant ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi, Moony ! »

« Je suis là, Harry… Tout va bien, je suis là… »

Le loup-garou serra l'enfant contre lui, interdit, et tenta de calmer par des paroles réconfortantes les sanglots convulsifs qui agitaient ses épaules. Harry s'accrochait à l'homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes coulant en torrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. A présent qu'il avait retrouvé Rémus, la froide résolution qui le soutenait l'avait abandonné et il se sentait faible et vulnérable comme un enfant effrayé. La panique qui s'était emparée de lui l'avait vidé de ses forces et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se laisser aller dans l'étreinte protectrice des bras de Moony, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre…

« Comme c'est touchant ! Moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'assister aux émouvantes retrouvailles d'une paire de débiles congénitaux dégoulinants de noblesse et de bons sentiments tout droit sortis d'un livre de contes pour enfants moldus… Je suppose que tu as déjà lu « La Belle et la Bête », Lupin ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et grogna de mécontentement. Il allait finir par croire que le but ultime de l'existence de Severus Rogue était de gâcher les rares instants de sa vie où il commençait à se dire que tout allait bien…

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Severus… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser insulter par un rat des cachots de ton espèce. » grogna Rémus d'un ton glacial.

« Du calme, mes enfants ! » interrompit le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix impérieuse. « J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillages et je vous serais reconnaissant de laisser de côté votre animosité pour vous comporter comme des êtres humains responsables et civilisés ! »

Harry se blottit encore un peu plus contre Moony, appréciant comme jamais le bras protecteur que l'homme avait passé autour de ses épaules. Severus Rogue lui dédia un dernier regard méprisant avant de s'asseoir face au directeur, la tête haute et la mâchoire serrée. Rémus laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais avant de l'imiter à contre-cœur. Il en fallait beaucoup pour s'attirer les foudres de Rémus Lupin, mais révéler à la communauté sorcière qu'il était un loup-garou et lui faire perdre son poste de professeur de DaDA semblait y avoir suffi… Luttant contre le besoin enfantin d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Moony, Harry finit par prendre place sur un fauteuil entre les deux hommes.

« Bien. » commença Dumbledore. « A présent, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire quel est le problème? Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et posa sur le directeur de Poudlard un regard désorienté et encore rougi par les larmes.

« Je suis … »

« Oh, mais je peux facilement vous résumer la situation, Albus. » interrompit Rogue. « Mr Potter ici présent nous a une nouvelle fois donné la preuve de son mépris patent pour les règles et toute autre forme d'autorité. Le règlement de cette école stipule clairement que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de fuir sans explication au beau milieu d'un entretien avec un professeur ou d'aller forcer la porte du directeur, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

« Je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si vous ne m'aviez pas pratiquement annoncé qu'on venait de retrouver le cadavre de Rémus au fond d'un fossé transylvanien ! »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'écarquillèrent et Moony se raidit, une étincelle meurtrière brûlant au fond de ses prunelles mordorées.

« Severus, espèce d'immonde bâtard, je vais … »

« Du calme Lupin ! Le mot-clé dans ce que vient de dire Mr Potter, c'est « pratiquement »… »

« Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé, Severus ? » demanda Albus d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Le Professeur de Potions hocha la tête, retrouvant tant bien que mal son masque de morgue et de dédain habituel –ce qui présente une certaine difficulté lorsqu'un loup-garou fixe sur vous son regard le plus mauvais, celui qui donne des cauchemars aux petits chaperons rouges et aux petits cochons.

« Je me trouvais dans les cachots en compagnie de Mr Potter et de Mr Malfoy quand le Professeur Mc Gonagall est venu m'annoncer que notre émissaire avait été retrouvé. A la demande de Mr Potter, je lui ai expliqué qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été envoyé en Transylvanie. Il est possible que j'aie plus ou moins souligné les dangers de cette mission et le peu de chances que le messager avait d'en revenir vivant… »

Rémus laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant que Rogue ignora superbement.

« Pour ça, je te fais confiance Severus… »

« … Mais je vous prie de croire qu'à aucun moment je n'ai prononcé le nom de Lupin. Je serais d'ailleurs assez curieux de savoir comment Potter a pu avoir accès à ces informations. »

« Harry ? Tu veux bien nous dire comment tu as appris l'existence de cette mission, s'il te plait ? »

Le Griffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, se mordit la lèvre d'un air indécis. Une fois de plus, Hagrid en avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire et Harry ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis au demi-géant. Il leva vers Dumbledore de grands yeux innocents et lui dédia sa grimace d'excuse la plus convaincante.

« Je suis désolé Professeur, mais je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse… »

« Il s'agit d'un problème de la plus grande importance, mon enfant. S'il y a une faille dans la sécurité et que les activités de l'Ordre ne peuvent plus rester confidentielles, il ne passera pas beaucoup de temps avant que Tom nous réduise tous à néant… »

Pour toute réponse, le Griffondor détourna le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Rémus se redressa, un pli de désapprobation barrant son visage d'ordinaire calme et neutre.

« Laissez-le tranquille, Albus ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est épuisé… »

« Oui, sans doute… Épuisé d'avoir fait courir un professeur à travers tous les couloirs de Poudlard ! » répliqua Rogue d'un air sarcastique. « Mais puisque nous en sommes aux mystères non-résolus, Mr Potter, pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait pour obtenir le mot de passe de la tour directoriale ? »

Harry leva vers le maître des Potions un regard perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas utilisé de mot de passe… »

« Il a bien fallu que vous ouvriez le passage pour venir ici, non ?

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors comment avez-vous eu le mot de passe ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir excédé.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin du mot de passe. Je me suis servi de la magie pour ouvrir le passage… »

« Vous voulez dire que vous, pitoyable sorcier de dix-sept ans, vous avez réussi à forcer l'entrée d'une des place-fortes les mieux protégées d'Angleterre ? Faites croire ça à d'autres, Potter ! »

Forcer l'entrée de ?… Oh. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il fallait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait furieusement à une entrée par effraction… Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore posait à présent un regard intrigué sur le jeune homme.

« Harry ? Explique-moi exactement comment tu as fait pour entrer… »

Le Griffondor releva la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard, rouge pivoine.

« Il y a deux ans, Hermione a fait un devoir sur les différents systèmes de verrouillage du monde sorcier… Ron et moi l'avons aidée à faire quelques recherches, et nous avons conclu que la gargouille était l'équivalent magique d'une serrure moldue. J'ai pensé qu'en rassemblant toute la magie que je pouvais et en poussant au bon endroit, je pourrais forcer cette serrure… Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur Dumbledore. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, achevant de mettre Harry horriblement mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment tu as réussi à faire ça, Harry? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air confus.

« Sur le moment, il m'a semblé que c'était la bonne chose à faire… »

Rémus sourit d'un air ravi et posa sur son presque-filleul un regard brillant de fierté. Cet enfant était le portrait de James tout craché… Même si parfois on pouvait se demander si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Il est extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier puisse utiliser la magie sans l'aide d'une baguette ou d'une incantation, Harry. Cela arrive parfois lorsque de jeunes enfants sont soumis à une émotion particulièrement forte comme la peur, mais dans la plupart des cas ce sont des accidents sur lesquels nous n'avons aucun contrôle. La magie ne fait que réagir d'elle-même pour nous protéger d'un danger, un peu comme une forme d'instinct de conservation. Ce que tu as fait pour passer la gargouille est différent : tu as invoqué la magie en toute connaissance de cause et tu l'as modelée pour qu'elle obéisse à tes buts et à ta volonté. La grande majorité des sorciers de ce pays est incapable d'en faire autant. Il faut pour ça une force extraordinaire. »

« Mais je ne savais même pas si ce que je faisais allait marcher, Moony ! »

« Et c'est bien ça qui rend cet incident si remarquable: tu as crée un sortilège de magie première en ne te fiant qu'à ton instinct et à la nécessité. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun sorcier puisse se vanter de l'avoir fait avant toi et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce dont tu serais capable si on t'apprenait à cultiver et à développer ce don… En fait, je crois que ce serait une bonne chose de te donner des cours particuliers dans ce domaine. Si le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord bien sûr… »

« Je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Je pense même que vous seriez un candidat tout à fait approprié pour donner ces cours, Rémus. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que vous avez déserté les couloirs de Poudlard et nous serions enchantés de vous avoir un peu plus souvent parmi nous… »

Le loup-garou accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, Albus, croyez-moi! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Moony. J'ai déjà largement assez de cours supplémentaires comme ça avec l'Occlumencie, et en plus tu as sûrement mieux à faire que venir me donner des leçons particulières… »

L'homme se tourna vers le Griffondor, blessé et un peu déconcerté par son ton sec et cassant. Harry le considérait d'un air irrité, les lèvres retroussées dans une grimace hostile. Rémus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

C'est ce moment que choisit le Professeur Mc Gonagall pour faire son entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un peu essoufflée –un état dans lequel Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vue et qui s'accordait difficilement avec la dignité calme et affectée dont elle s'enveloppait habituellement. Les quatre hommes se levèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Messieurs… Nous avons un visiteur, Albus. Il arrive tout droit de Londres et a demandé à vous voir dans les plus brefs délais, vous et Mr Lupin. Mais étant donné le caractère plutôt… délicat de sa nature, j'ai jugé préférable de vous demander votre avis avant de le faire entrer dans l'école. Vous devriez venir voir ça vous-même… »

Dumbledore eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste et se leva sans protester.

« Très bien Minerva, j'arrive … Severus, auriez-vous la bonté de venir avec moi au cas où le besoin s'en ferait sentir ? Restez, Rémus! Nous ne serons pas longs, et je suis sûr que vous et Harry avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire après avoir été séparés aussi longtemps… »

Ce qu'on pouvait traduire par : Venez avec moi Severus, que nous laissions ces deux-là s'expliquer tranquillement seul à seul pendant que je vais traîner ailleurs mes guêtres de manipulateur congénital. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel avant d'emboîter le pas au directeur, maugréant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « vieillard gâteux et hypocrite ». Harry se sentit curieusement dépité de voir que finalement, il y avait peut-être un point sur lequel il était d'accord avec Severus Rogue.

Les deux hommes et le Professeur de Transfiguration quittèrent la pièce. Moony retourna aussitôt au sujet qui l'intéressait, déterminé à faire céder son presque-filleul.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas dans cette idée de cours particuliers, Harry? Ca ne te plairait pas de travailler de nouveau avec l'illustre Professeur Lupin? »

Le jeune homme ne sourit même pas à la plaisanterie.

« J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail comme ça avec mes Aspics à la fin de l'année, Rémus. Dis au Professeur Lupin de se trouver un autre singe savant à dresser.»

Les prunelles mordorées de Rémus se voilèrent et ses lèvres fines se courbèrent dans une moue blessée et boudeuse.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir si j'avais une raison de venir te voir à Poudlard plus souvent… »

« Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir, mais je ne veux pas recevoir de traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres élèves. »

« Ce ne serait pas un traitement de faveur! Tu recevrais simplement des leçons adaptée à tes besoins… »

« Non, Moony. »

« S'il te plaît?… »

« Je t'ai dit que non. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de chien battu. »

« Pourtant ça marchait toujours quand je le faisais à James ou à Sirius… »

Le loup-garou regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'il les eut prononcés. Comme à chaque fois que le nom de Sirius était mentionné, une ombre funèbre sembla s'abattre sur le visage de Harry. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans un mot et se planta devant la fenêtre, le dos droit et rigide. On pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner derrière son front trop pâle, les vagues d'angoisse serrant sa gorge comme pour le noyer sous le chagrin.

« Harry… »

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu partais en mission en Transylvanie, Moony. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas me l'avoir dit… »

Le loup-garou posa sur le Griffondor un regard chagrin, surpris par la lassitude et la résignation qu'il y sentait.

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler?… »

« Je veux dire qu'encore une fois, vous avez « négligé » de me mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. » murmura Lupin d'une voix hésitante. Il n'était pas très sûr de quoi il était désolé exactement, mais pour jeter Harry dans un tel abîme de mélancolie ça devait sûrement être grave…

« Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de souci pour moi. J'avais peur d'ajouter encore au fardeau que tu portes sur tes épaules et je voulais te laisser profiter encore le plus possible des dernières années de ton enfance… »

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Et tu ne fais que répéter les mêmes choses que Dumbledore m'a dites après la mort de Sirius : ça ne m'avait pas aidé à me sentir mieux la dernière fois et ça ne m'aidera pas davantage aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre ça mieux que quiconque… »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment, Rémus fixant d'un regard douloureux la silhouette du Griffondor qui se découpait sur le fond clair du ciel nocturne, solitaire et misérable. L'enfant avait les bras serrés autour de son torse comme pour se protéger du froid, la peau très pâle sous la lueur de la lune, le visage triste et figé obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Savoir qu'il était lui-même responsable de cette détresse mettait le loup-garou au supplice et sa gorge se serrait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il était vraiment pitoyable dans le rôle du parrain… Il pouvait bien essayer de protéger Harry, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était le blesser. Où qu'ils puissent être à présent, James et Sirius devaient certainement regarder avec une déception amère les prouesses du dernier des Maraudeurs.

La voix du jeune homme tira Rémus de ses pensées, lointaine et désincarnée, à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine, Moony, mais si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi à qui puis-je me fier? »

Le loup-garou s'approcha de l'enfant et posa une main consolatrice sur son bras. Harry se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, refusant toujours de regarder l'homme. Dehors, aucun nuage ne venait troubler la face de la lune et on y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

« Eh bien, tu peux toujours faire confiance à Dumbledore… »

Harry tourna vers son ancien professeur un regard surpris et partit d'un éclat de rire lugubre.

« Dumbledore? Si je devais attendre qu'Albus soit honnête avec moi, j'en serais toujours à croire que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne fais plus confiance à Dumbledore, Moony. »

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux, le visage empreint d'une telle lassitude qu'il semblait soudain avoir vieilli de dix ans. Durant ces dernières semaines en Transylvanie, Harry lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à quiconque.

« Il ne fallait pas te faire de souci pour moi... Cette mission n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air. »

Le Griffondor se figea aussitôt et posa sur l'homme un regard glacé.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Rémus. Je suis déjà suffisamment en colère contre Dumbledore pour t'avoir envoyé dans une mission-suicide sans que tu viennes en plus y rajouter d'autres mensonges. »

« Une mission quoi? »

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le brusque éclat de rage du Gryffondor. Une étincelle dangereuse brillait à présent dans les yeux de l'enfant et l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce genre de regards soit un jour dirigé contre lui. Il ne faisait jamais bon se trouver face à un Harry Potter en colère.

« Une mission-suicide, Rémus. Mais si, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu le mot quelque part ! C'est une mission dont on a à peu prés autant de chances de revenir vivant qu'un Moldu qui irait se promener seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour un rendez-vous galant avec Voldemort… »

Rémus était pétrifié, mais pas tant d'entendre Harry prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de le voir utiliser le même timbre de voix sardonique que Severus Rogue.

« Ce n'était pas une mission-suicide, Harry. J'étais le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle, et je ne suis pas parti sans protection. »

« Tu veux parler de ton ami Dannefeyr? Ca ne me semble pas être une garantie suffisante pour partir en plein cœur du domaine des vampires… »

« Où as-tu entendu parler d'Adrian? » s'étonna le loup-garou. « Ces informations font sans doute partie des secrets les mieux gardés d'Angleterre! »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air d'excuse.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Rémus. Je suis désolé. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, agacé. Tout à l'heure, il avait pensé que le refus du Griffondor était dû à la présence de Rogue et du directeur de Poudlard, mais apparemment il s'était trompé…

« La protection d'Adrian était une garantie suffisante, Harry. La preuve, c'est que je suis revenu vivant, non? »

« Oui, mais c'était un pari risqué. J'ai eu affreusement peur pour toi. »

« Je te promets que je ne risquais vraiment pas grand chose. Le prince Adrian Dannefeyr est un personnage très influent en Transylvanie et personne n'aurait osé le défier en s'attaquant à moi. »

« Tu as confiance en lui à ce point-là? » demanda Harry d'un air incrédule. Rémus n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

« Oui. Tu comprendras pourquoi le jour où tu le rencontreras… »

Le Griffondor lança à l'homme un regard qui manquait singulièrement d'enthousiasme.

« Je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir le rencontrer… »

« Cela me peine de l'entendre, Mr Potter. Pour ma part, après tout ce que j'ai entendu raconter sur votre compte je dois avouer que je brûle d'envie de faire votre connaissance… »

Harry se retourna en sursaut, la main déjà posée sur le manche de sa baguette. Encadré par un Severus Rogue grimaçant et un Albus Dumbledore au sourire amusé, le Prince Adrian Zachary Dannefeyr-Dracula se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le considérait avec un sourire sardonique.

Le jeune homme recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Le vampire était certainement la créature la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée… Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau, fins comme de la soie, étaient noués sur sa nuque par un ruban d'un bleu sombre. Leur noirceur épaisse contrastait durement avec la pâleur presque translucide de sa peau. Il portait une longue cape de satin sombre et un pantalon de cuir noir qui enserrait ses longues jambes et disparaissait au dessus des genoux dans de larges bottes de cavalier aux boucles d'argent. Ses mains fines et souples comme celles d'un musicien émergeaient des manches de son ample chemise de flanelle et un gilet de velours bleu cintré soulignait sa taille fine. Une paire de gants de soie noirs dépassait de sa poche et il s'appuyait avec négligence sur une solide canne de bois d'ébène au pommeau d'argent qui achevait de lui donner l'apparence d'un gentleman londonien du XVIIème siècle.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention dans la personne d'Adrian Dannefeyr, c'était son visage aux traits francs et harmonieux, presque trop parfait pour être réel. Un nez fin et droit aux arêtes ciselées comme une œuvre d'art, des pommettes saillantes et des joues un peu creuses qu'adoucissait l'ovale délicat d'un menton volontaire, un front haut et pâle sur lequel retombaient avec grâce quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'encre, des lèvres pleines et sensuelles recourbées dans un demi-sourire charmeur et dangereux…

Et surtout, des yeux immenses, en amande, dont la prunelle d'un bleu-violet vibrant semblait vous sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme. L'homme portait sur lui une aura de mystère et de menace voilée indescriptible et il irradiait de lui une telle puissance qu'Harry en eut tout d'abord le souffle coupé.

« Adrian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Je te croyais à Londres…»

La voix de Rémus était chargée de surprise et d'incompréhension, mais on ne pouvait y déceler aucune trace de crainte ou de méfiance. Ce fut sans doute cela qui mit Harry le plus en colère. Moony se montrait habituellement d'une prudence proche de la paranoïa. Après toutes les persécutions que les loups-garou avaient eu à subir du monde sorcier, il avait fini par apprendre à choisir avec précaution les personnes à qui il donnait sa confiance.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas que son ancien professeur compte Dannefeyr au nombre de ces personnes. Au plus profond de lui, il avait le sentiment que le vampire cachait quelque chose et il ne pourrait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas quel était ce secret. Adrian avait beau avoir un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, il restait pas un inconnu et un monstre suceur de sang …

Le vampire dédia à Rémus un sourire chaleureux avant de s'avancer dans la pièce de sa démarche de danseur, ou bien de requin.

« J'y étais, mais il faut croire que tu me manquais! »

« Je t'en prie! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Que s'est-il passé? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'amène que des bonnes nouvelles. Des nouvelles assez bonnes pour faire lever les morts de leur tombe, pour ainsi dire… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Adrian! La soirée a été longue pour tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. »

La vampire grimaça une moue boudeuse et lança un regard blessé en direction du loup-garou. Le cœur de Harry se serra au souvenir de toutes les fois où il avait vu la même expression mutine et butée sur le visage de Sirius. Rémus s'en rendait-il compte lui aussi ? Probablement pas. Harry n'en détesta le vampire que davantage.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Rémus… »

Le loup-garou acquiesça doucement et Adrian poussa un soupir de dépit théâtral. La voix grave et impérieuse du Professeur Rogue retentit soudain dans la pièce.

« Attendez ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage d'aborder ce genre de sujets devant un élève de septième année… »

Harry se dressa aussitôt, les poings serrés.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ici! »

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, Potter. Et vous avez aussi le droit de laisser les adultes régler les problèmes importants et de porter plus d'attention à vos cours de Potions au lieu de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas. Sortez, et ayez l'obligeance de fermer la porte derrière vous. »

« Certainement pas, Severus! »

La voix de Rémus était ferme et sans appel, froide et lourde de menaces. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers lui, paré au combat, et se figea. Le loup-garou semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, les prunelles d'ambre lançant des éclairs rageurs. Ses épaules nerveuses tremblaient de rage contenue. Rares étaient les personnes à avoir vu Rémus Lupin en colère, et à présent Severus comprenait pourquoi ces personnes fuyaient la présence du loup-garou comme la peste. Il n'était pas une âme dans toute l'Angleterre qui se soit trouvée face à un loup en train de défendre ses petits et qui ait envie de renouveler l'expérience…

« Je vous interdis de vous adresser à Harry sur ce ton, Severus. Il a autant que vous le droit d'assister à cette réunion, si ce n'est davantage. »

Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Dumbledore, implorant silencieusement son aide. La voix de Dannefeyr retentit à son tour dans la pièce, tranchante et autoritaire.

« Sauf votre respect, il me semble qu'empêcher cet enfant d'être ici ce soir serait d'une absurdité sans précédent. Le rôle que jouera ou ne jouera pas Harry Potter dans cette guerre est un élément décisif pour notre avenir à tous. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez besoin de lui. »

Le masque de sérénité calme et raisonnable qui couvrait à présent les traits de Dannefeyr offrait un contraste saisissant avec l'insouciance joyeuse et enfantine dont il faisait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt et ce contraste ne donnait que plus de poids à l'autorité glaciale de ses mots. C'était comme si le jeune homme capricieux et bon enfant s'était tout à coup métamorphosé en l'un de ces antiques chefs de guerre qui faisaient trembler les empires, le genre d'hommes qui avaient l'habitude du pouvoir et dont un seul mot pouvait régler le sort d'un peuple tout entier. Dannefeyr était un homme extrêmement puissant et il avait conscience de sa puissance. La méfiance d'Harry en fut encore redoublée.

« Si le Prince ne voit pas d'inconvénient à la présence de Mr Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais. » finit par répondre Dumbledore.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Moony se détendit à son tour, ignorant le grognement mécontent de Rogue. Dannefeyr reprit aussitôt un sourire enjoué qui rappela étrangement à Harry les grimaces effrontées de Malfoy.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, Mr Lupin et moi-même avons passé les trois dernières semaines à essayer de convaincre mon peuple, et en particulier le clan Dracul, de prêter main-forte à Dumbledore dans la guerre qui s'annonce face au Seigneur Voldemort. Cette mission, qui peut sembler au premier abord assez vague, repose en vérité sur un seul point fondamental: pour gagner le soutien des vampires, il faut gagner le soutien de l'Infant d'Aubesangue. »

« Adrian… » murmura Rémus d'une voix un peu agacée. « Aurais-tu la gentillesse d'aller droit au but? Tout le monde ici a déjà entendu cette histoire une douzaine de fois.

« Tout le monde? En es-tu si sûr, Rémus? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que c'était de lui que parlait Dannefeyr. Le vampire était prêt à reprendre son histoire du début juste pour être sûr que lui, un gamin qui n'aurait même pas dû être là en premier lieu, n'aurait pas de mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait? S'il croyait que c'était comme ça qu'il allait gagner sa confiance, il allait être lourdement déçu…

« Reprenons. La plupart des gens considère les vampires comme un peuple de monstres sauvages qui ne connaissent d'autres lois que l'appel du sang et la loi du plus fort. Cette conception est bien entendu complètement erronée. Notre société est organisée selon des règles et des structures bien précises que chacun se doit de respecter. Vous avez, je crois, déjà entendu parler des Clans des Seigneurs Sanglants? »

Harry hocha la tête, attentif.

« Rémus nous a fait un cours sur les vampires en troisième année... Les Seigneurs Sanglants sont les maîtres des Neuf Clans de Nosferatû, les neuf tribus premières des vampires. Chaque clan est plus ou moins en guerre avec les huit autres depuis la nuit des temps et il n'existe pas d'unité vampire. C'est pour cela que le Ministère de la Magie a jugé préférable de laisser les Clans régler leurs affaires entre eux plutôt que d'intervenir : tant qu'ils ne présentaient pas de menace pour le Monde Sorcier, il valait mieux laisser les choses suivre leur cours normal. »

« En effet, oui. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que nous vivons plus ou moins en harmonie avec la communauté sorcière : ils ne s'occupent pas de nous et nous ne nous occupons pas d'eux, c'est comme cela qu'il en a toujours été et cet arrangement s'est montré profitable pour les deux partis. Sur le papier en tous cas… »

Le vampire marqua une pause dramatique, laissant à Harry le temps d'absorber le sens de ses paroles.

« Mais là où le Ministère se trompe, c'est en supposant qu'il n'y a pas d'unité au sein de notre peuple. Si le besoin se faisait sentir d'unir les forces des Neuf Clans, il suffirait d'un mot de l'Infant d'Aubesangue pour lever une armée capable d'ébranler le monde sur ses bases. Le tout est de savoir de quel côté cette armée se battrait. »

« Qui est l'Infant d'Aubesangue? »

« Ca, personne ne le sait. L'Infant est le Prince de la citadelle d'Aubesangue, le chef suprême à qui tous les vampires doivent allégeance. Il porte la marque de la Déesse Ténèbres et seuls quelques élus savent qui il est réellement. C'est lui qui décide qui partagera ou pas ce secret et il a le droit de vie ou de mort sur tous les vampires. Il a été décidé qu'il en serait ainsi il y a de cela 5 000 ans, en réponse à la Semaine de la Lune Rouge. »

« La Semaine de la Lune Rouge?

« En ce temps-là, il y avait tellement de complots et d'assassinats à Aubesangue que l'espérance de vie d'un Infant ne dépassait plus les deux semaines après qu'il ait été couronné. Lors de la semaine de la Lune Rouge d'octobre, vingt-sept d'entre eux se sont succédés sur le trône en moins de huit jours. Une solution devait être trouvée pour arrêter ce bain de sang. Il a été décidé que l'identité du Prince d'Aubesangue devrait désormais rester secrète et le système a eu l'air de fonctionner. Il faut avouer qu'aujourd'hui, cela nous complique plutôt la tâche… »

« Pourquoi? »

« L'Infant est le seul à pouvoir rallier tous les vampires sous une même bannière et si nous voulons que mon peuple se batte à vos côtés dans cette guerre, c'est à lui que nous devons nous adresser. Rémus et moi avons passé les dernières semaines à le chercher à travers toute la Transylvanie, mais sans succès. »

Le vampire se tut, le regard dans le vague, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. Harry le dévisagea un moment avant de briser le silence.

« Et c'est tout? »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. J'étais revenu ici pour vous annoncer que mes hommes avaient retrouvé la trace du Prince. Tout prés d'ici, à Londres. Amusant quand on sait que Rémus et moi avons voyagé jusqu'au fin fond des Carpathes pour le retrouver alors qu'il était juste sous notre nez… »

Moony bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Il est ici? C'est fabuleux! Quand pouvons-nous aller le voir, Adrian? »

Le vampire sourit affectueusement au loup-garou et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Par tous les saints, Rémus, calme-toi! Je pense pouvoir obtenir une audience pour demain ou après-demain. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… Tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi voir le Prince. »

Le loup-garou se figea aussitôt, un pli sévère barrant son front pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Depuis le début nous travaillons ensemble sur cette mission, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser derrière maintenant? »

Adrian grimaça d'un air douloureux, la tête à demi rentrée dans ses épaules comme s'il craignait une explosion de colère du loup-garou. Harry observait la scène avec une attention fascinée et anxieuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger contre le Prince et il est hors de question que je mette ta vie en danger. Et moins il y aura de personnes à savoir qui est véritablement l'Infant, plus nous aurons de chances de le convaincre… »

Rémus serrait les poings furieux.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, Adrian ? Tu ne vas quand même pas ?… Si. Bien sûr que tu vas le faire… »

La voix de Moony s'était faite plus rauque, étranglée comme s'il allait éclater en sanglots. Puis il sembla se reprendre et releva la tête d'un air de défi, la mâchoire si serrée qu'on pouvait entendre crisser l'émail de ses dents.

« S'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis… Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Bonne chance pour les négociations, Adrian. »

Là-dessus, Rémus tourna les talons pour sortir, saluant Dumbledore d'un signe de tête poli. Arrivé devant la porte, il sembla se raviser et revînt en arrière, attirant Harry dans une brève étreinte avant de sortir en trombe du bureau. Déconcerté, le Griffondor retourna entre ses doigts le morceau de parchemin enchanté que l'homme y avait glissé. Il y jeta discrètement un coup d'œil.

_**« Rejoins-moi prés de la statue de la sorcière borgne dans dix minutes. » **_

Dix minutes… Il fallait croire que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui pour lui faire passer une nuit blanche ! Le jeune homme se massa douloureusement les paupières, espérant sans trop y croire que cela ferait disparaître la migraine qui le tenaillait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore le fixait d'un air amusé.

« Peut-être serait-il temps pour vous aussi d'aller prendre un peu de repos, Harry. »

Le Griffondor hocha la tête et lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant, se sentant envahi par une bouffée d'adoration sans borne pour le vieil homme. Un fois n'était pas coutume, et il était tellement épuisé qu'il aurait pu se jeter à genoux devant Voldemort lui-même pourvu qu'on lui promette un oreiller et quelques heures de sommeil.

« Merci, Professeur. Je crois que vous avez raison, il est plus que temps que j'aille me coucher… »

Mais pas avant d'être allé rejoindre Moony et d'avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux sorciers et au vampire. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bureau lorsque la voix de Rogue l'arrêta, sèche et moqueuse, comme à son habitude.

« Au fait Mr Potter, n'oubliez pas de récupérer Mr Malfoy dans la salle de Potions avant de partir vous coucher. »

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, horrifié. Rogue n'avait quand même pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait pas laissé le Serpentard seul dans les cachots humides et miteux pendant tout ce temps! Le jeune homme gémit doucement. Merlin, Malfoy allait le tuer…

* * *

Comme promis, Rémus se tenait prés de la statue de la sorcière borgne et surveillait le couloir désert d'un regard scrutateur. Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Harry l'observait en silence. Après presque un mois entier d'absence, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas se rassasier de l'image de Moony. Un déluge de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit obscurci par la fatigue. Une seule chose était encore certaine : il avait fichtrement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…Le Griffondor murmura d'une voix lasse le sort de lumière et s'avança vers le loup-garou, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. 

« Merci d'être venu, Harry… »

Le jeune homme hocha seulement la tête en guise de réponse, espérant de toutes ses forces que cet entretien serait bref et qu'il pourrait bientôt aller se coucher.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, professeur ? »

« Tu m'en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant de mon voyage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas fait venir jusqu'ici uniquement pour ça quand même ?…

« Il est tard, Moony. Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça maintenant si tu veux bien. »

L'homme acquiesça et grimaça un sourire incertain.

« Bien sûr… C'est juste que ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne t'avais plus entendu m'appeler « professeur »… »

Harry haussa un sourcil, interdit.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Rémus. Je suis juste très fatigué… »

La réponse du Griffondor ne sembla pas totalement satisfaire Moony mais il n'insista pas, se disant sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser davantage la question.

« Comme tu voudras. Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici ce soir, c'est pour te mettre en garde et te parler de Bellatrix Lestranges. »

Harry retînt son souffle. Au seul nom de Lestranges, il sentait la rage bouillonner au fond de lui comme un volcan mal éteint. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir mettre la main sur celle qui avait tué Sirius…

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Andromeda Black, la mère de Tonks, était la cousine de Sirius. C'est aussi la sœur de Bellatrix Lestranges et de Narcissa Malfoy. Mais contrairement à elles, Andromeda a toujours refusé de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts et sa famille l'a reniée le jour où elle a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue, Ted Tonks. »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, Rémus. J'ai vu l'arbre généalogique des Blacks à Grimmauld Square… »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que Sirius te l'aurait montré… »

La voix de Moony était curieusement étouffée et Harry se détourna rapidement. Il revoyait comme si c'était hier le visage de Sirius commentant en détails chaque nom de l'antique tapisserie, un pli de dégoût amer sur les lèvres et une étincelle de souffrance au fond de ses prunelles grises hantées. Ici, Phineas Nigellus, à droite, Araminta Meliflua, et là, Lucius Malfoy… Et le sourire sarcastique, presque triomphant, qui avait éclairé son visage lorsqu'il avait désigné le trou en forme de brûlure de cigarette là où aurait dû se trouver son propre nom… Ce n'était pas juste. Sirius ne méritait pas de mourir. Ce n'était pas juste…

« Enfin, officiellement, Narcissa et Bellatrix n'ont pas adressé la parole à Andromeda depuis prés de vingt ans. Mais dans la réalité Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas pu se résoudre à rompre tout contact avec elle et les deux sœurs entretiennent encore une correspondance régulière. »

« Narcissa Malfoy ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai déjà croisée une fois pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditsch et elle avait plutôt l'air du genre de personnes à faire signer des pétitions pour l'élimination systématique des Sangs-Mêlés ! »

Rémus eut un petit sourire désabusé.

« Tu apprendras très vite qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences quand on a affaire à des aristocrates sorciers. Sirius était capable de se faire passer pour un véritable bâtard quand il le voulait… Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa Malfoy a gardé des liens très étroits avec sa sœur et la dernière lettre qu'elle lui a fait parvenir contenait des informations assez inquiétantes. »

« Attend une minute… Mme Malfoy fournit à l'Ordre du Phoenix des informations confidentielles sur les activités de Voldemort ?»

A la grande surprise du Griffondor, Rémus éclata de rire.

« Merlin, non, certainement pas ! »

« Dans ce cas, je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu envoyer un lettre contenant des éléments compromettants à sa sœur si elle savait que l'Ordre du Phoenix lirait son courrier ! »

« Mais l'Ordre du Phoenix ne lit pas son courrier, Harry ! »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

« L'Ordre n'a rien à voir avec ce dont je te parle. Andromeda n'a jamais parlé à quiconque de ces lettres et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire jusqu'à la semaine dernière. La dernière missive de Narcissa l'a tellement inquiétée qu'elle a décidé de rompre le secret et qu'elle m'a demandé de venir te parler. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, aimant de moins en moins la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Et qu'est-ce que cette lettre contenait de si important pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? »

Rémus posa sur le jeune homme un regard grave.

« Il y a quatorze jour de ça, Bellatrix Lestranges a rendu une petite visite à sa sœur bien-aimée au manoir des Malfoy. Elle était toute excitée et parlait beaucoup de l'honneur que lui faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en la désignant pour accomplir une tâche importante, et de son intention de ne pas le décevoir. Elle a aussi fait allusion à un plan qui lui permettrait d'atteindre sa cible sans difficultés... »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Sa cible, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rémus acquiesça, silencieux. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire aigre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Franchement, Rémus, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que ça change ? Tous les sbires de Voldemort rêvent de m'ajouter à leur tableau de chasse depuis des années, Bellatrix Lestranges autant que les autres ! »

« Elle va te traquer, Harry ! » interrompit Rémus d'une voix que l'inquiétude rendait fébrile. « Tu ne dois pas prendre cette menace à la légère : elle te veut et elle va chercher par tous les moyens à arriver jusqu'à toi. »

« Et j'espère qu'elle y arrivera. »

Le loup-garou se figea en reconnaissant l'expression sinistre qu'avait pris le visage du jeune homme.

« Et le jour où elle y arrivera, Moony, je serai prêt. Je l'attendrai de pied ferme et je peux te jurer que je lui ferai payer la mort de Sirius. Avec les intérêts… »

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres.

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide, Harry. »

« Tu veux dire, comme partir moi-même à la recherche de Bellatrix ? Ne t'en fais pas, Rémus. Je serai prudent. »

« Et à quoi bon aller la chercher si c'est elle qui vient à moi… » ajouta le jeune homme pour lui-même. Mais vu le regard suspicieux que lui dédiait le loup-garou, il aurait pu le dire à voix haute sans que ça change grand chose à la situation…

« Je ferai attention, Moony, je te le promets. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et serra le Griffondor contre lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Rémus. Le loup-garou était la seule famille qui lui restait, la seule personne qui lui permette encore de faire semblant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Le visage enfoui dans la chaleur rassurante du cou du dernier des Maraudeurs, le Gryffondor se jura une nouvelle fois de ne jamais laisser personne lui prendre Moony, jamais…

* * *

The End of Chapter 5

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites... Elle nous a fait attendre aussi longtemps pour un chapitre où Draco ne pointe même pas le bout de son nez ?… Ben oui.

Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 6 ne sera pas long à arriver… Tout simplement parce qu'au départ, j'avais prévu de faire passer dans le chapitre 5 tous les évènements du 6 et qu'après je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas possible si je voulais faire avancer l'histoire comme je l'avais prévu. Encore à cause de mes chapitres gonflés aux hormones de croissance…

Donc voilà.

J'ai quand même droit à une chtit' review pour avoir vos impressions ?…


	6. chapitre 6

**A.N.** : Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je vous avais promis qu'il serait moins long à arriver : j'ai tenu parole, einh ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira : moi en tous cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Artémis : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Ya des jours où je me demande comment tu fais pour être toujours la première à reviewer les nouveaux chapitres... N'empêche que ça fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois et ça motive pour écrire la suite !

Lovely A : Lol tu avais raison de te poser des questions sur l'identité de l'Infant et je peux même te dire que c'est dans ce chapitre que tu auras ta réponse. Un grand merci pour ta review !

Molly : Et oui il est un peu lunatique le petit Riry, mais bon après tout ce qu'il a vécu on peut le comprendre. Tu trouves qu'il est vraiment dur avec Moony dans ce chapitre ? Pourtant j'ai dû le réécrire une douzaine de fois en essayant de le rendre un peu plus soft : dans les premières versions il était presque aussi émotif que Cho et c'est tout juste s'il n'essayait pas de mordre Remus et Dumbledore ! Quand je vous disais que le chapitre 5 m'avait donné beaucoup de mal, c'était pas des blagues… Mdr !

Popov : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si pour le « très vite » c'est pas gagné : les délais d'updatage et moi, c'est pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour...

Melindra : Ptdr ça se voit tant que ça ? C'est pask j'ai été contaminée il ya longtemps par le virus « Anne Rice » et depuis je me met à baver dès que j'entend parler de quenottes pointues… Un énorme merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Marilyn : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis soulagée de voir que finalement, ça n'a pas l'air de gêner trop de monde que la fic ne soit pas centrée uniquement sur Harry et Dray… Même si j'étais quand même plutôt contente de retrouver mes 2 amoureux dans le chapitre 6 !

Loryah : Lol je confirme : c'est pas bien d'essayer de culpabiliser les auteurs ! Après ils sont tellement rongés par les remords qu'ils deviennent insomniaques ou dépressifs et qu'ils se jettent du haut des falaises, et ça fait des fics abandonnées pour cause d'auteur suicidaire. Au fait ta réflexion sur Draco et le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor m'a bien fait rire pask kan j'ai reçu ta review, je venais d'écrire un passage du chapitre 6 où Harry pensait à peu près la même chose. Faut croire que les grands esprits se rassemblent lol ! Et c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que le rapprochement entre Riry et Dray risque de devenir plus sérieux : il faut les comprendre, pour l'instant ils en sont encore à apprendre à se connaître les pauvres pitchounes…

Oxaline : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés avec ce chapitre 5 et je n'arrivais pas du tout à cerner les personnages. Si on me dit après que je suis restée fidèle aux OC, ça me rassure et je me dis qu'au moins je ne me suis pas donnée tout ce mal pour rien ! Un énorme merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Amy Keira : Lol merci beaucoup ! Le tout c'est qu'elle ne soit pas **trop** longue et que tu ne finisses pas par t'ennuyer…

* * *

**Chapitre 6** :

Il régnait un silence de mort dans les donjons. Harry avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme un roulement de tambour sur les murs de pierre humide. Durant toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, il ne s'était encore jamais trouvé seul en plein territoire serpentard à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et il se faisait l'effet d'une souris dans un magasin de hiboux. Une idée assez inquiétante quand on savait que le chat l'attendait sûrement quelques couloirs plus loin, furieux d'avoir dû attendre toute la nuit dans une salle de Potions miteuse…

Les évènements de la soirée défilaient dans l'esprit du Griffondor avec une acuité glaçante : les mises en garde de Moony contre Bellatrix Lestranges, la rencontre avec Adrian Dannefeyr, les retrouvailles avec Rémus, Rogue et la Potion de Forme Première… Tellement d'éléments nouveaux, des éléments qui détermineraient sans doute l'avenir des personnes qu'il aimait. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Demain, il aurait certainement l'esprit plus clair... Arrivé devant la Salle de Potion le jeune homme rassembla son courage et poussa la porte, prêt à affronter le dragon.

Et s'immobilisa aussitôt sur le seuil, interloqué.

La salle de classe était déserte. Pas la moindre trace de Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une touffe de cheveux blond platine parmi les rangées de bureaux solitaires, pas la plus petite trace d'une paire de prunelles grises rageuses parmi les piles de chaises alignées nettement contre les murs. Le bureau de Rogue semblait figé et sans vie dans le silence lugubre de la nuit, la recette d'une Potion de Carpe-Langue encore inscrite sur l'imposant tableau noir. C'était comme si Malfoy n'était jamais venu ici. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

Harry frissonna et secoua la tête. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter par son imagination ! Malfoy devait simplement s'être lassé de l'attendre et avait dû aller voir ailleurs. La question était : où ? Le dortoir des Griffondors était une hypothèse peu probable après les mésaventures de Ron avec les salamandres, et de toutes façons il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour. Idem pour les dortoirs de Serpentard. Restait l'Infirmerie, mais Harry doutait fortement de voir un jour le blondinet rester en présence de Mme Pomfresh une minute de plus que le strict nécessaire…

Le problème était insoluble. Malfoy aurait pu être n'importe où et le château était si immense qu'il faudrait des jours pour tout fouiller ! A moins que… Harry s'immobilisa, tira sa baguette de sa poche et murmura :

« Accio Carte des Maraudeurs ! »

Sa voix, à peine plus qu'un murmure, lui sembla résonner comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle de classe vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil soucieux autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Après avoir passé tellement de nuits à se promener en cachette dans les couloirs de Poudlard, surveiller ses arrières était devenu un réflexe. Un faible bruissement d'air se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle et Harry tendit la main, juste à temps pour saisir la feuille de parchemin jauni qui volait vers lui à toute allure. Depuis sa quatrième année et le Tournoi de la Coupe de Feu, il avait eu largement le temps de parfaire ses sortilèges d'attraction. Il fallait seulement espérer que personne ne s'était étonné de voir passer un morceau de parchemin volant dans les couloirs de l'école… Mais avec la carte des Maraudeurs, Harry retrouverait Malfoy en moins de temps qu'il en fallait à Rogue pour enlever cent cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme commençait déjà à sérieusement déchanter. Cela faisait la quatrième fois qu'il examinait la carte avec une attention maniaque, et il ne trouvait toujours pas la moindre trace de Malfoy. Ni dans le château, ni dans les donjons, ni dans le parc. Et pourtant, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas avoir quitté l'école ! Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux en broussaille. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication… Le problème, c'était qu'il n'en voyait aucune.

« Voyons. » réfléchit Harry. « Si j'étais Malfoy et qu'on m'avait abandonné tout seul dans une salle de potions vide alors que je ne peux parler que le fourchelangue, où est-ce que je pourrais bien être allé ? Un endroit qui ne figure pas sur la carte… La chambre des Secrets ? Non, c'est stupide : Malfoy ne sait même pas où elle est et comment y entrer, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il serait allé y faire. La forêt interdite ? Il avait l'air suffisamment terrorisé en première année quand Hagrid nous a obligés à l'y accompagner, il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu recommencer. Mais où alors ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit ailleurs : il n'est pas sur le plan et la carte des Maraudeurs ne ment jamais… »

Le jeune homme stoppa net dans son monologue, le visage figé dans l'expression ahurie et béate de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une Révélation avec un grand R. Il y avait bien une pièce du château qui n'était pas signalée dans la Carte des Maraudeurs, une pièce que Malfoy connaissait et qui aurait pu lui offrir un refuge confortable en attendant qu'Harry revienne, parce qu'elle lui aurait fourni tout ce dont il avait besoin…

Harry replia d'un geste rapide la carte des Maraudeurs et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la Salle sur Demande, maugréant à voix basse contre sa propre stupidité.

* * *

La pièce avait changé de forme depuis la dernière fois où Harry et Draco l'avaient utilisée pour leur cours de Potions. Plutôt que des chaudrons et des bocaux de queues de lézard séchées, c'était à présent des livres de toutes tailles et de toutes formes qui s'entassaient sur les étagères de bois verni. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi, étant donné que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas lire dans son état actuel. Puis il se rendit compte que les titres sur les couvertures n'étaient pas écrits en anglais mais dans une calligraphie étrange, arrogante et alambiquée. Une bibliothèque entière écrite en fourchelangue. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de limite aux miracles que la Salle sur Demande pouvait accomplir… 

Malfoy était assis au centre de la pièce dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir qui faisait penser à un trône de Génie du Mal de série B. Les aristocrates avaient toujours eu des goûts bizarres en matière de mobilier… Un grimoire massif était posé sur ses genoux, ouvert au chapitre vingt-sept. Une de ses mains gisait en travers de la page comme pour marquer le point où s'était arrêtée sa lecture. Sa tête était retombée en avant et son menton reposait contre sa poitrine. Il était profondément endormi.

Harry s'approcha sans un bruit, craignant de le réveiller. Les traits du Serpentard étaient paisibles et détendus, sa respiration régulière échappant doucement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait dans son sommeil une telle expression de fragilité et d'innocence qu'Harry s'immobilisa pour l'observer, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'examiner Malfoy de prés auparavant, et sans son masque d'orgueil et de sarcasme le visage placide du blondinet lui semblait presque étranger. Comme s'il voyait pour la première fois ces pommettes hautes et ce nez un peu busqué, ce front lisse et ces sourcils élégants. Malfoy avait des cils étonnamment longs et des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. L'ovale de son visage gardait encore les courbes soyeuses de l'enfance, le grain pâle et sans défaut de sa peau lui donnant une beauté androgyne. Mais les formes résolument masculines de sa mâchoire et ses larges épaules de joueur de Quidditsch auraient convaincu même les esprits les plus sceptiques qu'on avait affaire à un jeune homme et pas à un enfant. Il n'était pas étonnant que la plupart des jeunes filles de Poudlard aient des vues sur le jeune Serpentard…

Harry secoua la tête comme pour se tirer d'un mauvais rêve, pestant en lui-même contre son propre aveuglement. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée... Plus le temps passait, plus il se mettait à apprécier la présence de Malfoy, son esprit rusé et ses répliques cinglantes. Déjà, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le considérer comme un ennemi. Mais il devait garder à l'esprit que la « gentillesse » du Serpentard n'était rien de plus que le résultat d'un pacte. Draco n'hésiterait pas à trahir sa confiance dès que son problème de métamorphose serait réglé. Non, il valait mieux mettre une croix dessus dès maintenant : il gèlerait en enfer avant que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter deviennent amis.

Un soupir ensommeillé tira le jeune homme de ses pensées et il tourna toute son attention sur le Serpentard qui était en train de se réveiller. Paresseusement, à la manière des chats, Draco étira ses membres ankylosés et ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en se trouvant nez à nez avec un regard d'émeraude familier.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis Malfoy ? Quelle raison voudrais-tu que j'aie pour être dans la Salle sur Demande à deux heures du matin à part être venu te chercher ? Et tu étais censé rester dans les donjons…»

Malfoy étouffa un bâillement démesuré et passa une main dans ses cheveux empoissés de gel, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le ton lourd de reproches du Gryffondor.

« De quoi est-ce que tu te plains, tu m'as bien retrouvé, non ?... Au fait c'était quoi ce problème suffisamment urgent pour que tu détales comme un lapin sous le nez de Rogue ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser changer de sujet aussi facilement ? »

« Oui. Alors, c'était quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire. Ce sont des informations confidentielles : je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance… »

Draco considéra un moment la grimace d'excuse du Gryffondor avant de hausser les épaules d'un air maussade. Bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Il était un Serpentard doublé d'un Malfoy, par Merlin ! N'empêche qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir… Et malgré tout, au plus profond de ce cœur qu'il se vantait d'avoir changé en pierre, il était chagriné de voir que Potter n'avait pas confiance en lui.

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Si tu me promets de garder le secret, je veux bien te raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

Le blondinet jeta au Survivant un regard soupçonneux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille. Même si je te donnais ma parole, tu n'aurais aucune garantie que je la respecterais. Je suis un Serpentard sans foi ni loi, tu te souviens ? »

« Je ne suis pas prés de l'oublier… Mais nous avons conclu un pacte. Jusqu'à ce que la trêve soit rompue, toutes les années où nous avons été ennemis sont censées ne pas exister. D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si nous étions déjà liés par le secret… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le temps de la trêve est censé être un temps à part. Quand elle sera rompue, chacun aura le droit de reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et si rien ne s'est passé, personne ne peut avoir appris aucun détail compromettant sur l'autre. Donc c'est comme s'il y avait déjà une clause de confidentialité dans le contrat. »

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond, les épaules tremblantes de rage.

« Si je me souviens bien, les termes du pacte étaient que tu m'aidais à résoudre mon problème de métamorphose et que moi je te donnais des cours supplémentaires en potions ! Il n'était écrit nulle part que je devrais rester muet comme une tombe sur tous tes petits secrets ! »

« Je te signale juste que c'est toi qui as demandé à les connaître, mes petits secrets, Malfoy ! Et je ne peux pas courir le risque que certaines informations importantes parviennent aux oreilles de Voldemort ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'à ce niveau-là tu n'as rien à craindre, Potter… » maugréa sombrement le Serpentard en se rasseyant. Harry tira à lui un second fauteuil et s'installa face au blondinet, le regard fixé sur la figure pâle et boudeuse.

« Je sais, oui… Tu poursuis « tes propres buts » et tu préfères rester indépendant des deux camps… »

« Garder un secret, c'est le genre de choses que font des amis. Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

« Non, mais nous allons sûrement être obligés de nous supporter encore quelques temps. Ca serait plus facile si nous pouvions nous faire confiance. »

Draco leva vers Harry de grands yeux effarés avant d'éclater purement et simplement de rire. Le Survivant croisa les bras et le considéra d'un air exaspéré.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Rien du tout… C'est juste la facilité avec laquelle tu utilises le mot « confiance », comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Alors que nous sommes beaucoup trop opposés pour qu'il puisse jamais y avoir de confiance entre nous ! »

« Opposés ? »

« Ennemis de toujours, Serpentard et Gryffondor, protecteur des Sang-de-Bourbe et protecteur des Sang-Purs, fais ton choix ! Les Veracrasses auront des dents avant que nous puissions avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. »

« On parie ? »

Draco se figea, les yeux plissés, fixant le Gryffondor de son regard le plus incrédule. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? Un visage neutre, des yeux verts vibrants de sincérité et d'honnêteté, les sourcils haussés dans un arc interrogateur... Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à décider si Potter était le plus grand manipulateur qu'il ait jamais rencontré ou s'il était simplement d'une naïveté à couper le souffle. Peut-être bien les deux.

« D'accord. Mais je te préviens : dès que je retrouve mon état normal, il n'y a plus de pacte, plus de trêve, plus de confiance. Tout redevient comme avant. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, Draco le dévisageant toujours d'un air soupçonneux. Finalement, comme à contre-cœur, le jeune homme se leva et lui tendit la main. Le Gryffondor la serra sans hésiter et son cœur fit même un bond dans sa poitrine quand le blondinet murmura un « Marché conclu… » à peine perceptible. Et un à zéro pour Gryffondor…

« Bon. Alors maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé de si grave et de si confidentiel pour que tu me laisses mariner toute la soirée dans les donjons, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

* * *

« … Et donc tu ne fais pas confiance à Dannefeyr.

« Non. »

« Mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter cette méfiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Par contre à moi, tu me fais confiance. »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus illogique que j'aie jamais rencontrée, Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

« On me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, oui … »

Draco était affalé dans son fauteuil, les épaules basses, et se massait les tempes d'un air absorbé. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre Potter, et cet échec le blessait plus profondément qu'un Doloris. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le jeune homme se vantait d'être un excellent juge de la nature humaine et il avait cultivé avec soin l'art d'observer et de comprendre les réactions de son entourage avec la finesse et l'exactitude d'un Legilimens. Mais avec Potter, rien. Il avançait dans le brouillard, un brouillard qui représentait déjà en lui-même une humiliation cuisante. Et tout le monde savait que s'il y avait une chose dont Draco avait horreur, c'était d'être humilié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Ce n'est pas une question-piége, Potter. Je voudrais juste comprendre. »

« Ca te pose vraiment un problème, pas vrai Malfoy ? » ricana le Gryffondor d'un air amusé. « Ca doit venir de ton côté Serpentard : vous êtes tellement habitués à vous trahir les uns les autres que vous ne comprenez même plus qu'une personne puisse vous faire confiance… Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois le petit champion des Mangemorts et moi le pion préféré de Dumbedore : je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir si je peux avoir confiance en toi ou pas. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Potter : tu ne me connais pas… Et puis, je ne suis pas le petit champion des Mangemorts ! »

« Non, non, bien sûr… »

« Ravale tout de suite ton sourire hypocrite, Balafré ! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais : point final. »

Harry leva vers le Serpentard un regard pénétrant.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que tu ne le seras jamais ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas encore fait de choix ? »

« C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un. » répliqua Draco, se levant de son siège comme pour signifier que le sujet était clos. Malheureusement pour lui Potter ne semblait pas de cet avis et fixait le Serpentard d'un regard plein d'attente.

« C'est une guerre qui se prépare : que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras bien obligé de faire un choix. »

« Et quel choix voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Rejoindre Dumbledore ? Je ne crois pas en lui et je n'accepterai jamais de le laisser me manipuler comme un bon petit soldat. Sans compter que nos idéaux politiques sont opposés sur beaucoup de points. Et même si je décidais de rejoindre votre tribu de joyeux pantins, personne ne croirait en ma loyauté, sauf peut-être certains Gryffondors assez fous pour me faire confiance… »

« Alors tu vas choisir Voldemort ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas devenir Mangemort, Potter, même si je le voulais. » expliqua Draco d'une voix lasse. « Je ne crois pas plus aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à ceux de Dumbledore, et il est hors de question que je m'agenouille devant quiconque, sorcier maléfique ou pas. Lorsqu'on accepte la Marque des Ténèbres, on offre au Maître son allégeance, son corps, son âme et sa vie. Moi je n'ai pas la foi nécessaire pour faire ce genre de cadeau à qui que ce soit. »

Harry garda le silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« Mais à la fin… » fit-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Tu seras quand même obligé de faire un choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans doute que oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'une troisième solution sera apparue d'ici là, ou que j'aurai trouvé une raison de croire en un avenir meilleur… »

* * *

La carte des maraudeurs à la main, les deux adolescents se mirent en devoir de regagner la Tour de Gryffondor. Malfoy n'avait pas manqué de montrer son admiration devant la carte enchantée de Messires Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail : il comprenait mieux à présent comment Harry avait pu enfreindre aussi souvent le règlement de l'école sans se faire prendre. 

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans embûches, même si les deux garçons manquèrent à deux reprises de se faire coincer par Rusard et Miss Teigne. Ils eurent également le malheur de tomber sur Peeves, mais celui-ci les laissa tranquille lorsque Draco menaça de parler au Baron Sanglant d'on ne sait quelle histoire de chaudrons et de chaussettes sales. Leçon n°7 du manuel du parfait petit Serpentard : toujours garder un moyen de pression efficace sur les esprits frappeurs insomniaques et dotés d'un sens de l'humour douteux.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame lorsque Harry s'immobilisa soudain, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur un point bien précis de la carte des maraudeurs.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer du doigt un point mouvant qui se déplaçait à quelques couloirs de là, en direction de la sorcière borgne.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis toujours ensorcelé, Potter, rappelle-toi : les serpents ne savent pas lire ! »

« Il est écrit « **_Adrian Dannefeyr_** »… »

Draco soupira, excédé. Potter commençait à être fatigant avec son obsession pour les vampires… Enfin, pour UN vampire en particulier.

« Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Dumbledore a très bien pu l'inviter à passer la nuit à Poudlard, tu sais… »

« Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit ? Et Mc Gonagall n'avait pas l'air très heureuse qu'on l'autorise à entrer dans le château, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit d'accord pour le laisser se promener sans surveillance dans toute l'école ! »

« Potter… » gémit Draco d'une voix suppliante. « Il est plus de minuit et la journée a été abominablement longue, alors je te supplie de ne pas dire ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire parce que sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation…

« … Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup. On ferait mieux de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il compte faire. »

« … de te jeter un Stupefix et de te léviter jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. »

Mais le Survivant n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait le Serpentard, le regard fixé sur la petite silhouette tracée à l'encre noire qui se déplaçait en direction du nord. Dannefeyr avançait rapidement, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait : nord, sud, nord, nord, il descendait les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, prenait le couloir menant à l'aile ouest, nord, nord, est, puis soudain plus rien. Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Dannefeyr avait disparu, juste devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il avait dû emprunter le passage secret. La question était : comment avait-il appris son existence ? Et que comptait-il faire à Pré-au-Lard ?

* * *

Il régnait dans le passage souterrain une atmosphère moite et lourde de menace. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait parcouru les méandres obscurs du tunnel de terre battue au cours des deux dernières années, mais ce soir, tout semblait différent. C'était comme si les ténèbres d'ordinaire familières et rassurantes renfermaient à présent quelque monstre ancestral qui se tapirait dans l'ombre en attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque.

Prés du Gryffondor, agrippé à sa baguette comme si sa vie en dépendait, Draco jetait lui aussi des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Harry avait proposé de lui ouvrir la porte du dortoir et de le laisser aller se coucher pendant qu'il suivrait Dannefeyr, mais le blondinet avait refusé. Il n'avait aucune envie de « rentrer tout seul dans une tour remplie de Gryffondors enragés bien décidés à lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance, merci bien ». Ou en tous cas, c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir autant envie que lui de savoir ce que mijotait Dannefeyr, mais avec Malfoy on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés lui apportait à présent un curieux réconfort.

Harry posa la paume de sa main sur la pointe de sa baguette, cherchant à atténuer encore l'intensité de son Lumos. Son sortilège de lumière tenait déjà de l'étincelle anémique qu'aurait produite un élève de première année, mais avec un prince vampire dans les parages on ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques...

Bientôt, le jeune homme sentit sous ses pieds les premières marches de pierre qui annonçaient la remontée vers la surface. C'était là qu'ils se devaient de faire le plus attention : Dannefeyr ne devait plus être très loin et les bruits résonnaient dangereusement dans cette partie du tunnel. Ils étaient juste en dessous de chez Honeydukes à présent… Harry repoussa avec précautions la lourde trappe de bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La cave du magasin de friandises était déserte et silencieuse, comme si personne n'était passé par là depuis des années. Un frisson de panique électrique courut dans le dos du jeune homme : ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre la trace d'Adrian dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Draco suivit avec appréhension la silhouette souple et silencieuse du Gryffondor qui se glissait hors du magasin, le précédant de quelques pas. Potter semblait avoir un talent inné pour les escapades nocturnes et les filatures au clair de lune -ou peut-être était-ce sa longue expérience avec les excursions clandestines dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui lui avait donné cette démarche fluide et feutrée.

Il régnait dans les rues du village un calme presque irréel, une impression qu'accentuait encore la lumière pâle et laiteuse que la lune jetait sur les maisons endormies. Quelques nappes de brume nuageuses flottaient au-dessus du sol, donnant à Pré-au-Lard des allures de ville fantôme. Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence de la nuit étaient les échos de rires et de conversations provenant de l'auberge des Trois Balais.

Harry repéra juste à temps la silhouette sombre de Dannefeyr qui s'éloignait dans une ruelle proche et il s'élança à sa poursuite, rasant les murs avec soin.

Le vampire marchait d'un pas rapide, apparemment plus pressé d'atteindre sa destination que de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi -heureusement pour les deux adolescents, car par une nuit aussi claire il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de les repérer. Un pli de contrariété barrait son front trop pâle et il avait l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, s'arrêta devant une maison dont la façade décrépie semblait prête à s'effondrer au moindre souffle de vent et frappa trois coups secs sur une porte branlante couverte d'une peinture verte éraillée. Enfoncés dans l'ombre à quelques mètres de là, Harry et Draco virent le battant de bois s'ouvrir et Dannefeyr entrer dans la maison sans un regard en arrière, sa cape de satin flottant derrière lui dans un tourbillon de tissus bleu nuit.

« Bon, voilà, on l'a suivi : maintenant on sait où il allait. Satisfait, Potter ? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire pour en apprendre plus… » siffla Draco d'une voix cinglante, calquant des dents dans le vent glacial de cette nuit de novembre.

Harry se contenta de fixer le vide devant lui, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester devant la porte alors que des choses importantes étaient peut-être en train de se dérouler à l'intérieur, pas après être arrivé aussi loin… Au bout d'un moment, son visage s'illumina et ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement dans un sourire de loup.

« Puisque tu en parles Malfoy, je crois bien que je connais un moyen d'en apprendre davantage… »

* * *

C'était de la folie pure, pensait Malfoy tout en maintenant une poigne de fer sur sa baguette, luttant contre la tentation de plus en plus forte de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à hurler. L'idée de Potter était contraire à la logique, contraire aux consignes les plus élémentaires de sécurité et surtout contraire à l'ordre naturel des choses. Un Malfoy ne volait pas de bâtiment en bâtiment à la tombée de la nuit comme un ballon de baudruche crevé. Un Malfoy gardait toujours les pieds bien ancrés sur la terre ferme, ou bien il volait sur un balais, ou à la limite un tapis volant. Mais CA ! Ca, ça allait à l'encontre de plusieurs siècles de tradition malfoyenne… 

« Bon sang, Malfoy, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! » murmura Potter, quelques mètres en dessous de lui. « Tu sais bien que c'est plus difficile de léviter une personne contre sa volonté ! »

Draco grommela quelques injures inintelligibles, ce qui valait probablement mieux pour les chastes oreilles du Survivant. Contre sa volonté, contre sa volonté… Il avait déjà accepté de prendre part à ce plan débile, mais le faire de bonne grâce c'était vraiment trop lui en demander. Dès qu'il s'agissait de trouver un plan d'action valable, l'imagination débridée des Gryffondors ne valait décidément pas la ruse froide et pragmatique des Serpentards …

L'idée de Potter était simple : monter sur les toits depuis la ruelle voisine, atteindre le balcon et entrer par la fenêtre. On évitait ainsi une attaque de front et on limitait les risques d'être repérés si des gardes avaient été postés à l'étage. Evidemment, si vous proposiez ce genre de plan à n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un tantinet de jugeote, elle vous répondrait qu'on pouvait le résumer par la formule « se jeter dans la gueule du loup » et que pour tenter un coup pareil il fallait être soit totalement stupide, soit suicidaire, soit les deux. Mais ces derniers temps, Draco soupçonnait sa matière grise d'avoir pris des vacances à Hawaï en laissant une pancarte « Congé annuel » entre ses deux oreilles. Soit c'était ça, soit il commençait à ne rien pouvoir refuser à Potter quand il lui faisait ses yeux de louveteau battu, et cette hypothèse-là lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Atteignant enfin le rebord du toit, Draco ouvrit de nouveau un œil prudent et poussa un juron lorsque son pied glissa sur les tuiles grises, rendant son atterrissage nettement moins léger qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la pièce d'en dessous ne soit pas une chambre à coucher…

En-dessous de lui, Potter commençait à s'agiter au beau milieu de la rue déserte, impatient. Le Serpentard s'autorisa un sourire narquois. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon gaillard, je ne t'ai pas oublié… » Le blondinet resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, se concentra sur la silhouette sombre de son camarade et murmura :

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

C'était une autre des brillantes idées de Potter : puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas escalader la façade à mains nues et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore son permis de transplaner, la meilleure façon de monter sur le toit était encore le sortilège de lévitation.

Le Gryffondor s'éleva lentement du sol, approchant à un rythme lent mais régulier du toit où Draco était déjà perché. Sa contenance était calme et détendue, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et que flotter dans les airs au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le Serpentard songea un moment à relâcher son sortilège et à faire passer ça pour un accident, puis il se souvînt qu'il ne pourrait pas proclamer son innocence si Potter n'était pas là pour jouer les interprètes et il abandonna l'idée.

Le Survivant prit à son tour pied sur le toit et s'accroupit aussitôt pour ne pas être vu, comme il l'avait vu faire dans les films de guerre moldus que Dudley adorait tant.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, Potter, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les Aurors en cavale ! » murmura Draco d'une voix où perçait l'agacement. Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On est jamais trop prudent… »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en marche vers l'autre extrémité du toit, prenant garde de bien répartir le poids de son corps pour ne pas casser de tuile. Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne pas se tromper de maison… Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en-dessous de lui. Un balcon en fer blanc rongé par la rouille, un arrosoir élimé peint d'une grosse marguerite rouge défraîchie, une masse de déchets carboniques bruns-jaunes qui avait autrefois dû être un géranium : oui, c'était le bon balcon.

Draco attendit une minute que Potter le rejoigne, lui fit signe qu'il passait en premier et se laissa glisser d'un geste souple sur le sol sans attendre sa réponse. Il était un peu surpris de sa propre témérité : en temps normal, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer les éclaireurs. Bah, de toutes façons Potter ne rentrerait pas à Poudlard tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu les réponses à ses questions, alors autant voir les choses du bon côté : plus vite ils seraient entrés dans cette maison et plus vite ils pourraient en repartir. On n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même…

La plate-forme de métal élimé grinça un peu sous son poids, mais en dehors de ça aucun bruit ne vînt trahir sa présence. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à travers le carreau sale qui le séparait de l'appartement. Personne. Apparemment, Potter avait eu raison : la maison était abandonnée et Dannefeyr ne l'utilisait que comme point de rendez-vous. Lui et ses « collègues » n'avaient besoin que du rez-de-chaussée et ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de monter la garde à l'étage. Ou plutôt, il fallait espérer qu'ils n'en avaient pas pris la peine…

Le bruissement léger de l'air contre le tissus d'une robe de sorcier, l'ombre fugitive d'un corps qui tombait du toit et voilait un instant la face laiteuse de la lune, et Harry Potter atterrit avec un bruit mat sur le petit balcon. Directement sur le pied gauche de Draco, pour être plus précis. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un grognement de douleur étranglé et serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas étrangler le Survivant. Dans la pièce en dessous, les deux garçons pouvaient déjà entendre des bruits de pas et de conversation, l'une des voix appartenant indubitablement à Dannefeyr.

Harry retira son pied et grimaça un sourire d'excuse à l'intention du Serpentard qui lui lançait son regard le plus meurtrier. Première étape accomplie : à présent, il fallait pénétrer dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme considéra un moment la porte-fenêtre à la mine patibulaire qui le séparait de son but. C'était une porte de bois massif, à moitié rongée par le temps et par la moisissure, les gond à peine visibles sous la couche de rouille orange qui les ensevelissait. Le genre de portes capables de réveiller la moitié de la population de Pré-au-Lard par ses grincements s'il se trouvait quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour essayer de l'ouvrir sans un bidon d'un litre et demi d'huile de coude... Mais Harry avait déjà survécu à six confrontations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'allait pas laisser une simple porte-fenêtre le tenir en échec.

Pointant sa baguette sur la serrure branlante, le Gryffondor jeta un sort de silence avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres « Alohomora ».

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour laisser passer les deux adolescents. A l'intérieur, la pénombre était épaisse comme de la poix. Harry s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant la chamade. Sur ses talons, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Les bruits de voix semblaient provenir de l'angle nord de la pièce, là où se trouvait l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux adolescents s'accroupirent dans un coin, aux aguets, se faisant le plus petit possible au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée de monter voir ce qui se passait à l'étage.

« Mais mon Prince, c'est contraire à toutes nos règles… » gémissait une voix d'homme, nasillarde et désagréable. Son ton servile et pleurnichard rappelait furieusement à Harry les supplications obséquieuses de Pettigrew ce fameux soir dans la Cabane Hurlante, lorsque Sirius et Rémus lui avaient révélé la vérité sur la mort de ses parents.

« C'est moi qui décide des règles, Gyles. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir si ce que je fais est contraire à des traditions qu'une bande de fossiles rampants a édifiées il y a des siècles de ça. Il faut vivre avec son temps, mon cher… »

La voix de Dannefeyr. Autoritaire et implacable, bien différente de la courtoisie aimable et bon enfant dont le vampire avait fait preuve dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Harry retînt son souffle.

C'était à présent une femme qui parlait, d'une voix chaude et rauque que déformait un accent slave assez prononcé. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Gryffondor s'imagina une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau d'une blancheur maladive, ses grands yeux d'un bleu délavé profondément enfoncés dans les orbites au milieu d'un visage taillé à coups de serpe.

« … je dois dire qu'il y a quand même un point sur lequel Gyles a raison, mon Prince. Londres n'est pas un endroit sûr pour quelqu'un de votre importance, surtout en des temps aussi troublés. »

« Aucun endroit n'est sûr en temps de guerre, Myriam. Mais à Londres au moins, je suis au cœur des évènements, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! » rétorqua un troisième homme d'une voix grossière et railleuse qu'Harry détesta dès le premier abord. « Et la présence du loup-garou dans cette école de mortels sous-doués n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, pas vrai mon Prince ? Faut quand même dire que le hasard fait bien les choses… »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Léandres… » le mit en garde Dannefeyr d'un air menaçant. « Il me semble que je t'ai déjà ordonné de laisser Lupin en dehors de cette histoire. »

« Mais je ne demande pas mieux, mon Prince ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de partir m'enterrer à l'autre bout du pays en faisant miroiter des ombres à un **_smrtelny_**… (1) Si vous m'aviez écouté, nous serions tous tranquillement à Aubesangue à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, c'est moi qui prend les décisions ici et pour l'instant je décide que nous restons à Pré-au-Lard. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, brisé seulement par le rictus hargneux de Léandres. Quand la conversation se poursuivit, ce fut Myriam qui prit la parole.

« Je ne peux pas donner raison à Léandres, mon Prince, mais il faut avouer que cette histoire commence à tourner au ridicule… Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous encore mentir au loup-garou ? Si vous tenez autant à ne pas le perdre, faites-en un des nôtres et ramenez-le avec nous à Aubesangue. Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder encore dans cette ville remplie d'humains. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre… »

La voix de Dannefeyr était plus lasse que s'il avait vécu huit mille ans. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se trouver dans la pièce du bas à ce moment-là, pour pouvoir observer de ses propres yeux les visages des quatre vampires.

« Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre le lien qui existe entre Rémus et moi, et je ne vous demande pas de le comprendre. Tout ce que j'exige de vous, c'est que vous m'obéissiez. Je ne suis pas venu à Londres seulement pour renouer le contact avec de vieux amis, par l'enfer ! C'est une guerre qui s'annonce, pas une promenade de santé. »

« Mais personne ne vous demande de prendre position, mon Prince ! » protesta Gyles. « La grande majorité des Infants d'Aubesangue avant vous sont restés neutres lors des grands conflits de ce monde… »

« Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je refuse de ne rien faire. Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que mes prédécesseurs. Lors de la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald, de nombreux vampires ont combattu aux côtés des Ténèbres ou se sont simplement désintéressés de la guerre. Il y en a même eu qui ont choisi de s'allier au Ministère de la Magie. Et au cours des combats, ces vampires se sont retrouvés obligés d'affronter leurs propres frères ! »

« L'infante Escaterina d'Anthorne n'avait donné aucun ordre concernant cette guerre. » fit remarquer Myriam. « Il n'appartenait qu'à eux de choisir de quel côté ils se battraient. »

« Je le sais, ma douce. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à force d'apathie de la part des Infants d'Aubesangue nous sommes devenus ce que le Ministère de la Magie croyait que nous étions : un peuple de créatures magiques sans chef et sans unité, des monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne connaissent ni la peur ni la pitié. Il est temps que cela change. Cette fois-ci, les vampires choisiront leur camps. »

« Et je suppose que ce camps sera le même que celui du louveteau ? » ricana Léandres d'un air mauvais. Myriam lui coupa la parole avant qu'il puisse en ajouter davantage, furibonde.

« Quelle que soit sa décision, le Prince n'a pas à se justifier devant toi, **_poskok_** (2 )! »

« Ca suffit ! » gronda Dannefeyr d'une voix impérieuse. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter plus longtemps vos querelles idiotes ! Et tu ferais mieux de tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler si tu ne veux pas qu'on te la coupe, Léandres. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toléré tes insolences jusqu'à maintenant que tu dois te croire tout permis… »

Il y eut un long silence de mort, aucun des trois vampires n'osant affronter la fureur de leur Prince. On aurait presque cru un rassemblement de Mangemorts tremblant de peur à l'idée que leur maître décide de lancer quelques Doloris pour tromper son ennui. A la différence prés que s'il s'était agi de Voldemort, Léandres en serait déjà rendu à son quatrième Avada Kedavra…

« Bon. » finit par maugréer Dannefeyr. « Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, il serait préférable que nous mettions dès maintenant un terme à cette réunion. Je vous retrouverai à Londres comme convenu pour vous faire part de ma décision. D'ici là, gardez profil bas et tâchez de ne pas attirer l'attention. Et si j'entend dire qu'un seul d'entre vous s'est approché de Poudlard ou a attenté en quoi que ce soit à la vie de Lupin, je vous promets que le traitement que je lui ferai subir sera si atroce qu'on pourra écrire un nouveau chapitre dans la longue et tortueuse histoire de la barbarie des Dracul… »

Léandres murmura à contre-cœur quelques paroles d'assentiment et Dannefeyr se leva pour partir, le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol raisonnant longuement dans le silence de la maison. Les membres pleins de crampes à cause son immobilité prolongée, Harry se redressa avec peine et fit signe à Draco de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher son attention et de se faire prendre bêtement…

Après l'atmosphère lourde et saturée d'humidité de la maison, les deux garçons accueillirent avec reconnaissance la fraîcheur glacée de l'air nocturne. Il régnait toujours sur Pré-au-Lard un calme extraordinaire. On entendait même plus les échos de musique venant des Trois Balais, ce qui signifiait que l'aube ne saurait désormais plus tarder à se lever.

Du haut de leur observatoire aérien, Harry et Draco observèrent avec inquiétude la silhouette sombre de Dannefeyr qui s'éloignait à travers les rues du village, en direction de Honeydukes et de Poudlard.

« Alors ? »

Harry releva la tête, fixant sur le Serpentard un regard d'incompréhension totale.

« Alors quoi ?

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que je suis ensorcelé : je n'ai rien compris à ce que racontait ton copain Dannefeyr, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit de si important, là-dessous ? Et est-ce que ça valait la peine de manquer se rompre le cou en jouant les escaladeurs de balcons au moins ? »

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire sinistre.

« On peut dire que ça en valait la peine, oui… En tous cas, j'avais raison de me méfier de Dannefeyr. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire exactement, mais il a menti à Rémus depuis le début. Il nous mène tous en bateau… »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Toute son histoire de recherches à travers la Transylvanie, c'était de la comédie. S'il avait vraiment voulu nous aider il aurait pu le faire depuis le début. C'est lui l'Infant d'Aubesangue, Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, les pupilles dilatées d'effroi, la bouche ouverte comme pour gober les mouches et la mâchoire un peu tremblante. Figé comme une statue de glace… Harry fronça les sourcils. D'accord, on pouvait considérer la nouvelle comme un choc, mais à ce point-là ? …

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, redoutant d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Léandres considérait les deux enfants avec l'air ravi d'un gamin à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël tomberait en avance cette année. Ses grands yeux noirs comme deux agates brillaient d'un éclat mauvais. Ses crocs luisants comme deux perles de nacre pointaient de façon menaçante entre ses lèvres minces que déformait un sourire narquois. On ne lui aurait pas donné plus d'une trentaine d'années, avec ses longs cheveux blond roux et son visage énergique aux traits nordiques. Son pantalon de cuir moldu et sa chemise noire de dandy lui donnaient des allures de voyou que la cicatrice pâle barrant son arcade sourcilière ne faisait que renforcer. Le manche de dague qui dépassait légèrement de sa botte aurait pu paraître un tantinet prétentieux sans l'étincelle de folie qui allumait ses prunelles d'encre.

« Bouh ! » susurra-t-il d'un ton provoquant, avec un manque d'originalité assez regrettable pour quelqu'un qui a eu quatre cent vingt-deux ans pour peaufiner ses répliques. Harry déglutit péniblement et fit un pas en arrière.

« Ne… N'approchez pas !… Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre à nous, Dannefeyr vous l'a interdit ! »

Le jeune homme avait voulu avoir l'air ferme et déterminé, mais sa voix résonnait avec une faiblesse risible même à ses propres oreilles. Le vampire sembla être du même avis car il se contenta de sourire de plus belle et d'avancer encore de quelques mètres.

« Je ne me souviens pas que le Prince ait donné de tels ordres. Ne pas s'approcher du château, d'accord, ne pas m'en prendre au loup-garou, sans doute, mais laisser en vie une paire de sales petits espions qui ont découvert son identité ? Non, il n'a rien dit là-dessus… »

« Nous… Nous sommes des amis de Rémus Lupin et… »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que peut penser le loup-garou, mon garçon. En ce qui me concerne, vider de son sang l'un de ses petits louveteaux poudlardiens serait même un bonus appréciable ! »

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Harry recula encore d'un pas. Le visage du vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sien. Son talon glissa sur la bordure du toit et il perdit l'équilibre, les bras battant l'air autour de lui. Une main ferme s'abattit sur son avant bras et le tira en avant, vers la sécurité toute relative du toit de tuiles.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie à lui, Harry Potter, alors qu'il venait pratiquement de se jeter du haut d'une maison de trois étages dans sa panique pour échapper aux crocs d'un vampire psychopathe. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers…

Harry se redressa avec difficulté, vexé de s'être laissé effrayer aussi facilement. Prés de lui, Draco fixait la silhouette amusée de Léandres avec son flegme et sa froideur habituelles. Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il était temps de se reprendre et de se conduire comme un Gryffondor digne de ce nom, avec tout le courage et l'inconscience que cela sous-entendait…

« Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas un pas de plus, buveur de sang. Vous pourriez le regretter… »

« Ca c'est à moi d'en décider, gamin. Tu as du cran mais si tu crois que ça suffira à te sauver, tu te fiches le doigt dans l'œil !»

« Reculez, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire… Je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Adversaire de Lord Voldemort. »

« Et c'est censé m'impressionner ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pion dans cette guerre, gamin, et même si tu es un pion important ça ne change rien au fait qu'on ne s'attire que des ennuis quand on fourre son nez dans les affaires du clan Dracul. »

« Peut-être, mais Dannefeyr n'apprécierait sûrement pas que vous décidiez à sa place de l'issue de cette Guerre. Si vous me tuez, Voldemort aura gagné. »

« Et en quoi cela me gênerait-il ? »

« J'avais plutôt l'impression que le Prince voulait faire combattre les vampires du côté de Dumbledore … Ca ne serait pas une bonne chose s'il devait changer ses plans à cause de vous, non ? »

Léandres éclata d'un rire sonore, comme si Harry venait de faire la meilleure plaisanterie qu'il ait jamais entendue.

« Pas une bonne chose ? Par tous les dieux, mon garçon, ce serait sans doute la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver ! Tu ne comprend vraiment rien à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux d'un air déconfit. En effet, non, il ne comprenait pas…

« Le comportement du Prince Dannefeyr est une insulte à la lignée Dracula et à tous les Infants qui sont montés avant lui sur le trône d'Aubesangue ! Depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'a jamais montré la cruauté subtile ou la force intraitable des grands chefs de notre peuple. A se demander pourquoi la Déesse Ténèbres a choisi de le marquer, lui… Il a toujours passé moins de temps dans les donjons de son château que dans les bibliothèques, le nez plongé dans ses… dans ses livres ! » Le vampire cracha le dernier mot comme s'il s'était agi d'une grossièreté qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Mais il est votre Prince. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous lui devez obéissance. »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai toujours exécuté le moindre de ses ordres comme un bon petit vampire, même si sa façon de faire ne me plaisait pas. Mais ça… Cette Guerre ! Pendant des siècles, les vampires ont été des créatures de la nuit dédiées à la Déesse Ténèbres. Nous avons toujours combattu du côté du Mal et le prince voudrait que nous nous alignions avec la Lumière pour les beaux yeux d'un misérable loup-garou ? Dannefeyr est allé trop loin, gamin, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher je le ferai. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider si il est allé trop loin ou pas. »

« On parie ? »

Harry frissonna, les yeux fixés sur la forme sombre et menaçante de Léandres. Sa main se coula doucement vers sa baguette glissée dans la ceinture de sa robe de sorcier. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune façon d'éviter le combat. Et il fallait avouer que leurs chances de victoire étaient plutôt minces…

Le jeune homme se rappelait comme si c'était hier le cours de Rémus sur les vampires, en troisième année. Le loup-garou avait commencé par leur demander de lire le chapitre correspondant dans leur manuel, puis il avait passé les deux heures suivantes à pointer du doigt toutes les erreurs et les idées reçues qui s'étaient glissées dans le texte : non, ça ne servait strictement à rien de porter des gousses d'ail autour du cou pour se protéger des vampires. L'odeur aigre et nauséabonde les incommoderait sans aucun doute mais en dehors de ça rien ne les empêcherait de se jeter sur vous et de vous vider de votre sang. Il n'existait que deux façons de venir à bout d'un vampire : le feu et un pieu planté dans le cœur. Le feu parce que la lumière est l'une des seules faiblesses connues des nosfêratu, et le pieu parce que quand on vous plante un morceau de bois pointu en travers de la poitrine vous n'avez que très peu de chances de vous en relever, immortel ou pas.

Dans tous les cas, les armes naturelles dont les vampires étaient dotés compensaient largement ces quelques « faiblesses » : ils étaient immortels, possédaient des pouvoirs de régénération pratiquement sans limite et des crocs plus acérés que la plus mortelle des lames. Ils pouvaient voler, se déplacer à une vitesse trop rapide pour être perçue par l'œil humain et profiter de la moindre parcelle d'ombre pour passer aussi inaperçus que s'ils avaient été invisibles. Les plus puissants d'entre eux étaient dotés de quelques pouvoirs télépathiques et hypnotiques, et ils disposaient bien sûr de leur propre magie, une magie noire pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguette ou de sortilèges. En résumé, s'il n'y avait pas eu la soif de sang et la peur de la lumière, cela ferait sans doute longtemps que les vampires se seraient imposés comme la race dominante sur la surface de la Terre… Autant dire que face à Léandres, Harry et Draco avaient à peu prés autant de chances de victoire qu'un caniche nain face à un dragon norvégien à crête.

« Je ne voudrais pas tomber dans les clichés, mais je tiens à dire que ça aura été un plaisir de t'avoir connu, Potter… » siffla Malfoy entre ses dents de sa voix éternellement calme et traînante. Léandres s'approchait à présent des deux jeunes sorciers avec la démarche souple et assurée d'un grand chat à l'affût, les lèvres retroussées dans un sourire moqueur qui dénudait entièrement ses crocs affûtés comme deux lames de rasoir.

« Tu as raison : tu devrais éviter de tomber dans les clichés. Nous ne sommes pas encore morts, que je sache ! »

« Non, mais vu comme se présentent les choses ça ne va pas tarder… »

« Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi pour faire preuve d'optimisme, Malfoy… »

Léandres passa à l'attaque. Tout se déroula en l'espace de quelques instants : un moment le vampire se trouvait à quelques mètres des deux enfants et la seconde d'après il était derrière Harry, immobilisant d'une main les poignets du Gryffondor tandis que de l'autre il repoussait les mèches de cheveux noirs qui encombraient le cou de sa victime, la gueule déjà ouverte pour mordre dans la chair tendre. Le Survivant se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise de fer que l'homme maintenait sur lui mais en vain : c'était comme vouloir déplacer une montagne avec une cuillère à café.

Draco se jeta à son tour dans la bataille, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur le dos et le visage du vampire qui se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé et d'écarter le Serpentard du plat de la main comme si c'était un fétu de paille. Le jeune homme atterrit durement sur le toit, sentant plusieurs tuiles se fêler sous son poids. En face de lui, Harry semblait avoir repris l'avantage, temporairement au moins. D'un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de son ennemi, il avait réussi à se dégager et il tenait à présent le vampire en respect, sa baguette à la main. Nullement impressionné, Léandres continuait à le considérer avec des yeux brillants de cruauté et de jubilation, à la façon du chat qui joue avec le canari avant de le dévorer tout cru.

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Draco de se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds. Puis le vampire passa de nouveau à l'attaque et Potter lança un sort d'Impedimenta qui atteignit l'homme en pleine poitrine. Seulement, Léandres ne sembla pas plus gêné par le sortilège d'entrave que par la piqûre d'un moustique. Le Gryffondor se trouva de nouveau prisonnier de l'étreinte du vampire, ses coups de poing et de pieds ne rencontrant que le vide face à la force surnaturelle de l'immortel.

Draco observait la scène avec une impuissance fébrile, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : s'il lançait un sortilège sur le vampire il courait le risque de toucher Potter, et s'il ne faisait rien le Gryffondor se ferait tuer quand même… De toutes façons, il fallait bien prendre un décision un jour ou l'autre, pensa le Serpentard en brandissant sa baguette et en hurlant : « Accio Dague du vampire ! »

La courte lame d'argent s'envola aussitôt de la botte où le vampire l'avait glissée et atterrit dans la main levée de Draco, qui se précipita aussitôt sur Léandres et enfonça la dague de toutes ses forces dans le dos que l'immortel lui présentait. Le cri de douleur du vampire résonna avec la force d'une sirène dans le silence de la nuit. Règle de survie n°1 : ne jamais tourner le dos à un Malfoy.

Draco retira la lame du dos de Léandres et la planta une seconde fois, puis une troisième, puis encore une autre, cherchant à se frayer un chemin entre les côtes et les vertèbres pour pouvoir atteindre le cœur. Le vampire s'effondra sur le sol, plié en deux par la douleur, jurant d'une voix rauque et éraillée dans une demi-douzaine de langues qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne connaissait. Le Serpentard s'agenouilla près de l'homme, empoigna d'une main ferme une poignée de cheveux blonds et tira sa tête en arrière pour dégager la gorge. Les deux billes d'agate brûlantes de haine rencontrèrent un instant le regard gris déterminé, les prunelles d'argent liquide brillant d'une froideur inhumaine. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Léandres sentit un frisson de peur parcourir son échine.

Un peu en retrait, Potter s'était effondré sur le sol et cherchait difficilement à reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, ce fut pour voir Draco Malfoy abattre le couteau sur la gorge du vampire et trancher la carotide d'un geste sec et précis. Le sang jaillit à flot de la blessure comme une fontaine macabre et l'homme écarquilla les yeux dans un geste de stupeur incrédule, un gargouillis informe échappant seulement de sa gorge en charpie à la place du cri de surprise qu'il avait voulu pousser.

Draco considérait avec une froideur désincarnée le corps démembré qui gisait sur le sol de tuiles, une mare de sang écarlate glissant doucement le long du toit pour s'écouler dans la gouttière avec dans un crépitement sinistre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à la mort, et il n'avait certainement pas la naïveté de croire que ce serait la dernière. Avec un père comme Lucius, on ne pouvait pas grandir en ignorant éternellement les cris et les gémissements qui montaient des donjons et des geôles du manoir. Draco n'avait que sept ans lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois vu mourir un Moldu et il avait baigné dès son plus jeune âge dans un univers de magie noire, de douleur et de sang. C'était le prix à payer quand on faisait partie de la famille Malfoy. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu rester tout à fait insensible devant ce genre de spectacles, et encore moins se résoudre à y participer. Encore une des raisons pour lesquelles Lucius le considérait comme la honte de la famille…

Potter s'approcha avec précautions du corps inerte du vampire, sa baguette toujours serrée dans la main.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? »

« Pas encore. Pas tout à fait, mais ça ne va pas tarder. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Vas-y, pensait Draco, dis-le. Nous savons tous les deux ce que tu penses, après tout… Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le petit Héros de Gryffondor. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire pour sauver ce monstre, et même s'il y avait un moyen je ne vois pas pourquoi nous prendrions la peine de l'aider. Il a essayé de nous tuer, et il n'aurait pas eu pitié, lui. Mais nous, nous sommes les Gentils, n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, toi tu l'es. Moi, je suis un meurtrier…

« Je te remercie, Malfoy… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le Serpentard leva un regard étonné vers Harry, plongeant avec incrédulité dans deux prunelles émeraude brûlantes de sincérité.

« T'avoir sauvé la vie ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête, l'air calme et solennel. Draco pouvait déjà voir les traces bleuâtres d'un hématome apparaître sur la peau blanche à la base de son cou, là où Léandres avait serré en essayant de l'étrangler.

« Ca fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie dans la même soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je te remercie… »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire incertain et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ce vampire avoir ta peau si facilement, non ? Et puis si tu mourrais, il ne resterait plus personne d'assez fou pour me faire confiance dans cette école… »

Les lèvres du Gryffondor se tordirent dans un sourire amusé comme il tentait en vain de réprimer un gloussement. Draco secoua la tête d'un air interloqué. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la façon de penser de Potter. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça, finalement…

* * *

Le chemin du retour se déroula sans encombres, même si les deux adolescents eurent quelques difficultés à descendre du toit sans se rompre le cou. Finalement, ce fut Draco qui trouva la solution en transfigurant la ceinture de sa robe en une corde à nœuds grâce à laquelle ils purent retrouver la terre ferme en toute sécurité. 

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient toujours aussi désertes et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'aube ne pointe à l'horizon. Déjà, le ciel commençait à se teinter d'un bleu plus clair et le disque blême de la lune se faisait de plus en plus flou, comme si quelque démon malin s'amusait à le gommer peu à peu de la voûte céleste.

Arrivés à la sortie du souterrain devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Harry sortit de nouveau la carte du Maraudeur et vérifia que personne ne les surprendrait à déambuler dans les couloirs. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci de la nuit Rusard était déjà parti se coucher et Miss Teigne était occupée à patrouiller dans les donjons. Les deux adolescents atteignirent rapidement la tour de Gryffondor, et après que Harry ait donné le mot de passe -« Mort à tous les espions Serpentards »- ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle commune. Alors seulement, Harry s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir de soulagement et à s'effondrer dans un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. Un bon feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre grâce au travail dévoué des elfes de maison.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Après avoir survécu à une nuit pareille je ne regarderai plus jamais mon oreiller de la même façon !»

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter : la nuit en question n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée…»

Harry tourna vers le Serpentard un regard interrogateur. Le dos très droit et le visage neutre, Draco fixait d'un regard intense le seuil de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Seuil d'escalier où se découpait la silhouette austère et implacable du Maître des Potions Severus Rogue.

« Vous êtes décidément incapable d'obéir à quelque forme de règlement que ce soit, Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que les élèves sont censés se trouver dans leurs dortoirs après l'heure du couvre-feu ? Cela fait près de deux heures que je vous attend : il ne faudrait pas que vous en fassiez une habitude… »

Il ne faudrait pas, non, approuva mentalement Harry. Parce que se retrouver à la merci d'un Severus Rogue en colère faisait définitivement partie des habitudes dont le Gryffondor aurait préféré se passer…

* * *

(1) smrtelny: mortel en tchèque. Enfin je crois, parce que je suis allée chercher ma traduction sur un dictionnaire en ligne donc c'est très possible que j'aie fait une erreur…

(2) poskok: sous-fifre.

(Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Léandres et Myriam parlent tchèque alors que la Transylvanie se situe en Roumanie, et que par conséquent ça aurait été plus logique pour des vampires transylvaniens de parler roumain, ben c pask le roumain est une langue latine qui ressemble beaucoup trop au français à mon goût et que ça sonnait pas très bien dans la conversation. Avec le tchèque, ya tellement de consonnes à la suites qu'on ne peut plus rien prononcer mais au moins ça sonne « Europe de l'est ». Et puis il n'y a aucune loi qui interdise à des vampires d'être originaires de république tchèque que je sache, non ?… )

* * *

The End of Chapter 6 ! 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et comme d'habitude, si vous avez encore une minute à me consacrer svp svp svp laissez-moi une petite review avec vos impressions !


End file.
